The AllSpark Twins
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Sequel to A Different Kind Of Spark. An old enemy has risen again for the power he craves - which Emma's twins now possess. Only a new power can stop him, but to do this Emma must journey alone to Egypt, putting herself - and the others - in danger again.
1. Part One Prologue

The All-Spark Twins

Transformers

PART ONE

Prologue

***

Meg: Guess who's back – back again!

Bianca: We're all back!

Emma: Tell a friend!

Meg: Okay, enough of that, guess what!

Emma: What?

Meg: THIS IS SEQUEL TO A DIFFERENT KIND OF SPARK!!

Bianca: O.O

Emma: May Primus have mercy on us all…

Meg: Primus is all outta mercy. *Lightning in black-skied background*

Bumblebee: There she goes again…

***

I was standing all by myself, completely and utterly alone. This time, however, things were different. I was _glad_ to be alone. I _needed_ my loved ones to _not_ be here…as I waited.

I waited for the end.

My spark beat in my chest, as the sand swirled around me, and I closed my eyes briefly, before raising my hands, and feeling the red energy wash over me.

I wanted _them_ to come…

I smiled. I knew they would come, unable to resist the final showdown.

I would take them all on – I was itching for the battle, to rip them all apart, and tear their sparks right out of their systems.

I would make them all pay, for what they had done to my family.

The five I loved more then anything in the world…gone. Taken away from me.

Anger and sadness fused together in my techno-organic body, intensifying the red power that now flowed within me.

I would make them pay. They would all pay.

This time, I was _not_ going to be the one to lose.

The time was now…and I was ready…


	2. Realism

CHAPTER ONE

Realism

***

Meg: I hope I get some reviews soon – free cookies for the first three reviewers!

***

I opened my eyes, and it took me a moment to realise that I had only been dreaming. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and then I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

3:22 – in the morning.

I sighed, and sat up, swinging my legs out of bed and being careful not to wake the one sleeping next to me. His breathing was heavy and deep, and I smiled lovingly at his dreaming form for a moment, before putting on my dressing down and exiting the room.

It didn't matter what time it was, or even that no one in their right mind would be up at this hour. I had been told – no, _ordered_ – by the one I was going to see to go straight to him if I had anymore weird, shockingly real-like dreams.

My long dark brown hair swung behind me, trailing along the floor at random intervals as I navigated my way silently through the maze of corridors at the base, my metallic green eyes scanning around for anything out of the ordinary, because I sensed something was awry.

I found out what it was when I nearly tripped over it – my hands shot out and caught me on a nearby chair, and I turned to see a small orange kitten looking up at me with big green eyes.

"Ah, Sonny, it really is true what they say – cats are _always_ underfoot." I said with a smile, as I continued on my way.

Sonny – short for Son Of Leveret – followed me, his big ears pricked up and listening to the quiet sounds of the night.

We soon arrived at our destination – Sonny seemed to have decided to come with me – and I reached up a hand and placed it on the small pressure pad next to the huge door.

The door opened, and Sonny and I walked in.

"Ratchet?" I said softly, and then I was surprised. I had expected the medic to be in recharge, but he was awake, and seemed to be working on something at his desk, but he got up when I came in. I looked up at the giant robot.

"Emma?" He said, glancing down at me. "What's the matter? Did you..?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh – it was fairly realistic this time, too."

Ratchet came over to me and held out his hand. Sonny and I scrambled onto it, and Ratchet placed u both down on his berth, although I noticed him giving Sonny an annoyed glance.

I bit my lip to keep from grinning – today, Sonny and his sisters had annoyed Ratchet, and they would continue to do so forever.

It was easy for us all – everyone living at the base was immortal. So, the cats would have forever to annoy Ratchet.

Ratchet said: "What was the dream about?"

I told him, leaving out no detail, and getting more and more into it. Most people forget their dreams, or have them fade away, but not mine. My dreams stay with me and, if they're a nightmare, then they frighten me as well.

What's worse, my dreams almost _always_ tell the future, or have some message of what to expect in that time.

Ratchet was almost as worried as what I was, but he tried not to show it as we discussed what the dream could have meant. We came up with many possible answers, none of them at all good. Having Sonny in my lap helped. I think I might want to consider a job as a massage lady – if they allow part robots that don't age to _do_ that sort of thing.

It was five o'clock when Ratchet and I finished talking, and I was about ready to fall asleep again. As I was walking out the door, I heard a scream – a familiar scream that sent me running down the hallway as fast as I possibly could.

***

Meg: So…review. And then maybe I'll think of something to put in the author's notes!

Sunstreaker: I could sing…

Sideswipe: But that might make it worse.

Sunstreaker: Traitor! _I_ have a lovely singing voice!

Ratchet: Both of you SHUT UP!!


	3. My Life So Far – Complicated!

CHAPTER TWO

My Life So Far – Complicated!

***

Meg: Can't…think of anything to write in here. Sorry! Oh, wait, here's something – I'm finally watching Transformers Animated…for the first time. ._. I know, you can kick me, it's taken me too long. Also…I LOVE IT!!!!!!!

Bumblebee: I know! You should!

Meg: I KNOW!! *Hugs Bumblebee, then Ratchet, then Sentinal Prime* Aurgh! You jerk, you got in the way of my hugging!! *Pushes him off a meteor* Anyway, so Starscream was all happy when he 'killed' Megatron, and then he had to say to himself 'solemn face, solemn face'. *Fangirl screaming* Also, I love Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: YOU ZEE!!?? ZHE LOVES ME!!!! *Happy*

***

I was where I needed to be in an instant, and I had her in my arms in the next instant.

Cradled in my arms was Shooting Star, my youngest daughter. She was only a year old, although she resembled a two and a half year old because of the unique way that she and her older by a couple of minutes sister, Honey Bee, aged.

It had all started two and a half years ago, when I had found out the truth about my car – it wasn't _really_ a car, but a white robot named White Fire (aka Bianca) who, like the other robot aliens from the planet Cybertron, could disguise herself as a vehicle. Cybertronians, from the planet Cybertron, also had a human-like form called a holoform. There were two factions of Cybertronians – the Autobots, who were the good guys, and the Decepticons, who were the bad guys. Bianca and Ratchet were both Autobots, and so was everyone else who lived with us in the secret base in Perth city. Originally they were: Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Elita1, Arcee and the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were rejoined by Bianca upon their arrival on earth, two and a half years ago, and by me – Emma Pendanto – as well. We were then joined by Zikya, a human girl whose life was saved later on by turning her into a part robot, like myself, and Backdraft (aka Andrea/Andy) who was originally a Decepticon. And, and then there was my cat, Leveret, whose life was saved in a similar fashion to what Zikya's was. His girlfriend, Kyo, is pretty much the same, and their kittens inherited the part-robot factor.

Then, there was the relationships.

Every Cybertronian has a spark mate, such as Optimus and Bianca and, we believe, Sunstreaker and Andy, although she's not saying anything. Sometimes, however, a Cybetronian's spark mate will be a _human_, such is the case with Wheeljack and Zikya.

And then…my spark mate is Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and I became incredibly close and then, one night, he revealed to me that he was my spark partner. We enlightened each other just how much we loved each other that very night, him in his holoform and me in my part-human part-robot state…and that was how Shooting Star was conceived.

Notice I said _Shooting Star_, but not _Honey Bee_? That's because, less then twenty-four hours before Bee and I interfaced (that's a nice way of putting it), I'd done the same thing with someone else – the holoformed Decepticon named Starscream.

Does that make me sound like a slut?

Well, I don't consider myself to be one, because Starscream was my spark mate too. When I say _was_, I mean because he's dead – and I was the one who killed him. Because it was either him or Bee…and I chose Bee. It was a good thing I did, because if I hadn't then Shooting Star would never have been born. And, if I hadn't interfaced with Starscream, then Honey Bee wouldn't have been born.

I don't regret my decisions. Nor do any of what I consider to be my family, because my girls are the most irresistible sparklings in the world. I still consider them to be my sparklings. XD I knew every Mother always calls her children 'my children', but when they were growing up so fast (literally) I had to hold onto such things.

And, I was always there when Shooting Star especially had nightmares – because hers were every bit as vivid as mine, or so she'd told me.

I held onto her now. Shooting Star had black hair like her Father's holoform, and my eyes – which were filled with tears as she recounted the terrifying nightmare.

When she got to the part about red eyes, I subconsciously held her tighter. Shooting Star and Honey Bee have never met Decepticons in real life, but they've heard stories about them from the rest of us.

Shooting Star especially is afraid of them.

She has an active imagination – which isn't always a good thing.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, my little _ryuusei_," I told her gently. I had never thought of myself as a Mother, but after I had the twin I changed my mind completely.

"He spoke weird…" Shooting Star sniffled. "And had _three_ faces…"

"Blitzwing…" I murmured. I remembered the German-accented Decepticon we'd faced years ago – and I knew he hadn't been killed yet. Neither had Barricade but Lugnut, thankfully, had been killed.

Starscream was the one who killed him. Because Lugnut killed my parents, and my foster parents. I was still scarred from those events.

The door to Shooting Star's room suddenly opened, and Bee came in, in his robot form. Sitting on his shoulder was a girl Shooting Star's age. This girl had dark brown hair that already came down to her knees, and her eyes were bright red.

"Mamma!" She said when she saw me.

I smiled. "Morning, Honey Bee." I glanced at my husband-to-be, and he glanced down at me. Without even talking, we relayed the events of the morning to each other.

Bee and I have a strong relationship, that became stronger after we interfaced, and even stronger _still_ after the twins were born. Bee had never seemed like the Fatherly type to anyone before but, upon seeing the way he treated Honey Bee (_Starscream's_ daughter) everyone sort of began to treat him with a little more respect.

The moment between me and Bee was broken by Shooting Star putting a hand up to my face, and saying: "Mamma, I'm hungry – I want some Energon-Bix."

Ah, the demanding appetite that was Shooting Star's. That and the fact that she and her sister lived on a diet mix of human food and Energon, was big enough a challenge for me.

I stood up, holding Shooting Star in my arms. "Then it is breakfast time." I said decisively.

The rest of the base would be up soon.

***

Meg: Okay, so this one took me awhile to write, because I was watching more You-Tube. -_-

Ratchet: Took you long enough.

Meg: Quiet you. Anyways…

Shooting Star: Yayz! We are in the author's notes!

Honey Bee: Coolness! *Spots Ratchet* UNCLE RATCHET!!!!

Ratchet: *Gasps* Get those twins away from me! *Runs, but is tackled to the ground by Shooting Star*

Shooting Star: Did you like how Sunny and Sides painted you pink last night, Uncle Ratchet?

Ratchet: Every twin will be the death of me…


	4. SkyHigh Battle

CHAPTER THREE

Sky-High Battle

***

Meg: Okay, I'd like to apologize to Sentinel Prime for pushing him off the meteor. Did anyone find him yet?

Sunstreaker: Still searching!

Meg: You are not! You're playing video games with Sideswipe and Bumblebee! Oh, for Primus' sake! *Goes out searching*

-Ten minutes later-

Ratchet: Uh…she…hasn't come back yet…

…

***

Our happy little family was sitting in the kitchen in the base, when Bianca stumbled in, still half in recharge.

"G'morning…" She said simply, before heading straight for the Energon.

Bee and I exchanged a glance.

"Uh…Bia?" I asked her, as she rummaged around in the cabinet. "Anything…err, wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" Bia replied.

My radars instantly picked up that there was something she wasn't telling us. I opened my mouth to ask her what it was…

"HEY 'SIDES!!" A yellow Autobot suddenly ran into the kitchen, holding something in his hands. "GO LONG!!"

A red Autobot who looked like the yellow one ran in after him, and immediately dashed to the opposite end of the kitchen. "CHUCK IT TO ME, SUNNY!!" He shouted.

Sunstreaker drew back his arm, and then tossed whatever it was he was holding to Sideswipe, who caught it with a loud cheer, just as Ratchet stormed into the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU LITTLE SLAGGERS DO WITH MY CHIP BOARD!!??" He shouted.

"Language." I said automatically, which I had taken to doing whenever someone used bad language in front of the girls.

Shooting Star, meanwhile, had spotted 'Sides. Her face broke into the biggest grin – as did his, when he spotted her, and he immediately held out his hand, which she clambered onto.

I was in the process of finishing feeding Honey Bee her Energon-infused bottle, whilst I finished off my bacon, and Bee was…well, he was just sitting there.

Ratchet glanced at 'Sides, who had the clipboard but he also had my daughter. Ratchet sighed, and then glared at Sunny. "Okay, I'm gonna have your aft for this you little slagger…"

"Language." Bee said.

Ratchet gave him a Look, just as a blue and black fem-bot came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said quietly, before she smiled at Sunny, whose face lit up like, well, a sun, when he saw her. He went over to her immediately.

Ratchet looked defeated. One twin had the object of his affections beside him now, and the other twin had a sparkling sitting on his hand. There wasn't much Ratchet could do but snatch away his chip-board and storm out of the kitchen, nearly bumping into Arcee and Elita1, who were just coming in.

"Good morning." The two fem-bots said in unison, as they helped themselves to some Energon, and Wheeljack came into the kitchen.

Zikya was perched on his shoulder, but she jumped down when she saw me, her skill and grace matching mine perfectly. We greeted each other happily, before she turned to Honey Bee, who was just finishing her breakfast.

"Hiya Bee," Zikya cooed to Honey Bee, using the nickname everyone else but me and Bumblebee, used. It wasn't just weird for us, it was _confusing_! But since I'm the only one who coos when I'm talking to Bumblebee, and everyone else only coos when they're talking to Honey Bee or Shooting Star, _everyone_ _else_ can use my daughter's nickname without worry.

In case you needed to know, Shooting Star' nickname is Star – which was what I used to call Starscream. So, for obvious reasons, I avoid calling her that, and just call her Shooting Star, or Ryuusei. It's basically the same thing.

Zikya held Honey Bee in her arms, and they smiled at each other.

Across the room, Wheeljack sweatdropped.

I decided I need some fresh air, and Bee decided to join me. We walked outside, and the fresh air hit me the way it _always_ does in the morning.

My face must've given me away.

Bee looked at me sideways, and said: "You're going flying again, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm."

He sighed. "Oh…I wish I could join you…" I knew he wished he could fly too. It is the dream of mankind and flightless Cybertronians alike.

"Well, you can't." I said decisively, and then I jumped into the sky. "Chou-Chou Power, Make-Up!" I shouted, as the liquid metal spread over my body, forming pink and blue metal armour around my body. A mask appeared over my eyes and, lastly, my wings. Beautiful and blue and pink for the top ones, and yellow and black for the smaller, cuter ones.

I finished my transformation with a Sailor Moon-style pose.

Bee was just taring at me. "What the slag was _that_!?" He finally cried.

I grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to be cool." Was my reply, before I flew away into the clouds.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I watched her go, with the same sinking feeling I got in my spark every time she left me. I knew she was only going up there for ten minutes, twenty minutes tops. But I still hated it when she left me, and hoped she'd get back soon._

_To pass the time, I wandered around the base, and nearly ran into Jazz._

"_Hey, saw ya girl fly away again," Jazz said, grinning his cocky grin._

_I sighed. "Ya, she's gone again – but she'll be back."_

"_Ya gotta love how she keeps coming back to ya," Jazz continued, and I just stared at him._

"_And what does __that__ mean?" I wanted to know._

"_Oh, nothing, just that you're not exactly the first bot' I would've paired her with…" He was cut off when I slammed him onto the ground._

_He reacted my punching me in the face, and soon we were fighting. I don't know what had gotten me so riled up, but Jazz had just pushed me over the edge._

_We would have continued fighting, but something made us stop and break apart instantly._

_Honey Bee was standing between us, wearing her new black and yellow dress, her arms held out on either side of her. A defiant look was on her face, one I recognised as her Mother's look of stubbornness._

_Optimus Prime walked up to us, and said: "Are you two quite finished yet?"_

_Jazz and I exchanged a look, and then we both looked down at Honey Bee, who was glaring at us both with her red eyes._

_Her Decepticon eyes._

'_No, stop that', I told myself. 'She is more like her Mother then that Decepticon, Starscream'!_

_I forced myself to forget about her eyes, and instead walked over and picked her up. She clambered onto my shoulder, and pointed up at the sky. "What's that?"_

_I glanced up. What I saw made my spark run cold – and the fact that Honey Bee nearly leapt off of my shoulder didn't help._

_Zikya, who had come running outside with Shooting Star, looked up and then yelled: "IT'S A DECEPTICON!!!!"_

_I gasped. "Emma's up there!"_

"_Mamma!!" Honey Bee and Shooting Star cried in unison._

*

I knew I was being followed, and I zig-zagged through the skies in a quick fashion, getting the thing good and confused before turning around to attack it.

It was a Decepticon – that much I knew. I didn't recognise it, but a Decepticon is still a Decepticon. No ties to Starscream were going to stop me from doing my duty.

I flew through the air, employing my strength to smash my fist into his armour, but I didn't see the hook coming, and it grabbed me around the ankle. Quick as a flash I arched my back around and used the razor-edge on my wing to cut myself free. I turned back around, and was hit with a shot from the Decepticon's cannon, knocking me back a fair few paces.

I hadn't fought a Decepticon in about ten months – it was really starting to show. I wiped the blood off my nose, and glared at the Decepticon, trying to analyse its weak point.

Then, I blinked in surprise, when it spoke to me.

"**You are human who still has All-Spark power within her.**" He spoke in a monotone, and I could tell that his wings were recently fitted – he kept moving around a fair bit, as if he wasn't quite ure how to control his flight pattern yet. "**Lord Megatron still desires you.**"

"Uh, Megatron's _dead_." I reminded the Decepticon, as I readied an energy wave that would render him useless. "Or, off-line, or whatever you call it."

"Guezz again, human!"

I gasped, and half-turned as I was hit from behind. The last thing I saw before I fell below the clouds was Blitzwing – and the look of triumph on his crazy-face.

_Oh no…_

*

I was falling and then…quite suddenly, I wasn't. I opened my eyes, and looked up to find myself being carried by an unfamiliar Cybetronian.

I gulped, and struggled. He looked down at me.

His optics were light blue – almost the same colour as Bumblebee's.

He most certainly was _not_ a Decepticon, and I actually breathed a sigh of relief. He was flying using some kind of a jet-pack, and we landed on top of a building.

"Greeting, human," He said to me, as he set me down, and then knelt down so that I wouldn't hurt my neck looking up at him. "My name is Prowl…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. "I know you – Jazz's mentioned you once or twice! What are you doing on earth?"

"I come bearing a message for Optimus Prime," Prowl replied formally. "I take it that your name is Emma, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's me."

His optics lingered over my butterfly wings, and then he nodded. "Very well then, Emma. Would you be so kind as to take me to where Optimus Prime is?"

I nodded, and spread my wings. "Let's go."

*

Prowl and I didn't talk on the way back to the base, which was kinda nice – flying in complete silence, that is.

That was good, because it was the complete opposite when we got back to the base.

I landed on the ground, which immediately began to shake as Bee ran up to me, snatching me up off the ground and hugging me to the place on his chest where his spark is.

"Em, I was so worried!" Bee yelled.

"Don't be!" I yelled back. I struggled out of his grasp and floated to the ground. "Prowl saved me." I added in a softer voice, just as my daughters ran up to me.

"Mamma, we were so worried about you!" Shooting Star proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Honey Bee added, holding out her arms on either side of her. "_This_ worried, because that Decepticon was big!"

"And _bad_!" Shooting Star added.

"Nuh-uh!" Honey Bee shook her head stubbornly. "Just _big_ – it wasn't going to hurt Mamma!"

"How do _you_ know?" Shooting Star stuck out her lower lip.

"I just _do_." Honey Bee replied, and then they were silenced by me.

"Shoosh." I told them, before turning back to Prowl, who was just staring at the three of us.

"Remarkable…" He said softly, as if almost to himself. "The reports were true…"

"What reports?" I interrupted him again. I transformed back into my human mode, and took the hands of my daughters in each of mine.

"You see Emma," Optimus had come up to us also. In fact, my entire family was crowded around us, and Jazz had walked forward a little. "We've been sending back reports on what's been going on. Your daughters have been an…uh…most _highlighted_ point of interest…"

"Which is exactly why I'm here, Prime," Prowl said. "The Elite Guard has expressed interest in wanting to meet with the, uh…All-Spark twins…"

"WHAT!!??" Bee, Jazz, Bia, Ratchet, Elita1 and I all cried in unison.

And, Elita1 added: "Sentinel's coming _here_!?"

Optimus looked pained.

Then Ratchet had another thought. "Are Jetstorm and Jetfire coming too?"

"Naturally." Prowl nodded.

Ratchet looked mortified.

Sunny and Sides started snickering.

I glanced up at Bee. "Who're all these people…err, Autobots?"

Bee replied: "Well, first there's Sentinel Prime…"

"Another Prime?" I interrupted him.

He nodded. "Uh-huh…" He transformed to his holoform and whispered in my ear: "He and boss-bot don't…see eye-to-eye…"

I nodded knowingly.

"Then there's Jetfire and Jetstorm…" Bee went on. "They're…twins."

"_Ohhhh_…" I said, sort of groaning. "_More_ twins…" I glanced down at my own, who glanced back up at me, almost angelically, and I could understand why Ratchet was so concerned (to put it mildly).

"Jazz is also a member…" Bee continued.

That was when I remembered something. "Hey, Jazz-man!?"

"Yeah?" He came forward then.

"Don't you and Prowl know each other?"

Jazz nodded, and he and Prowl smiled at each other. Prowl had a really nice smile, and for a second I was a bit taken aback – until I recognised the fighting-style of both of them.

"Oh – you're both Cyber-Ninjas!" I exclaimed. "Cool!"

"Long time no see," Jazz said to Prowl.

Prowl simply nodded. "Likewise."

"Uh, hello?" Zikya, sitting on Wheeljack's shoulder, suddenly raised her hand. "That Decepticon is still up there…"

And _that_ reminded me.

I gasped.

I must've turned pale or something, or looked like I was going to faint, because Bee grabbed my shoulders. "Em, what's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head to clear it, feeling thoughts flowing through it like wildfire. "There are _two_ Decepticons up there…Blitzwing, and a monotone one…" I took a deep breath, and then looked up at Optimus. "Also…Megatron is still alive."

There. I'd said it.

***

Sunstreaker: So, what do you want _us_ to do about it?

Ratchet: GO AND FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK!!!! *Begins throwing stuff at the Lambo twins*

Sideswipe: Okay, okay we're going!! *Runs outside with Sunny*

-Ten minutes later-

Bumblebee: Uh…they haven't come back yet, doc-bot…

Ratchet: So? For once, I'm enjoying all this peace and quiet.

Bumblebee: Yeah, but, uh…need I remind you that Meg is out there too? (Looking for that jerk…).

Ratchet: …_Oh, slag it_!! *Storms outside angrily*

Bumblebee: *Chuckling* Now I can turn my music up loud.


	5. Making Plans – Two Kinds

CHAPTER FOUR

Making Plans – Two Kinds

***

-Ten minutes later-

Bumblebee: Hmm…they haven't come back yet? *Checks watch* Maybe I should go out and look for them… *Goes outside*

-Ten minutes later-

Optimus Prime: *Walks in* Where did everybody go?

***

Everything began to happen at once. The Autobots all seemed to move at once, as if they had been waiting for something like this to happen. Half of them transformed and left the vicinity, whilst the other half rushed inside…to do things. What, I didn't know. The third half (?) stayed outside. Of those there was me, my twins, Bee, Optimus, Bia, Prowl and Jazz.

"Mamma," Shooting Star looked up at me with big, scared, metallic green eyes. "How can Megatron be back?"

I picked her up and hugged her to me. "Don't worry – we won't let him have his way, Ryuusei." I said, not answering her question because _I didn't know_.

Shooting Star buried her face in my chest. Decepticons really do scare her. That's why she has nightmares about them.

Honey Bee, on the other hand, had a different train of thought. A _very_ different one.

"Mamma?" She tugged on my jeans belt loop. "If Megatron is back…does that mean that my Daddy is back too?"

"No!" Bee said, a little too quickly.

I gave him a Look, and then looked at Honey Bee. "I really don't know, sweetie…maybe…"

It was Bee's turn to give me a Look. I returned it, and we had a staring contest.

The twins just watched us in awe.

Prowl, meanwhile, was talking to Jazz. "I take it that little red-eyed one is the daughter of the offline Decepticon, Starscream?" He asked softly.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, Bee's the one…"

Prowl just looked at him.

"Oh, yeah," Jazz pointed to Honey Bee. "That's Honey Bee, and her sister," He pointed to the little girl in my arms. "Is Shooting Star."

"Hmm…a bit of an odd naming scheme?" Prowl mused.

Bee suddenly transformed into his robot mode, and picked up Honey Bee, making her shriek with laughter.

"Not really." Bia smiled.

Optimus was looking at me. "Emma…" He said.

I knew from the tone of his voice what he meant. I nodded. "Yes…perhaps we should…preparations…the Decepticons could attack at any given moment and, if I know Megatron like I think I do, he'll be back with a vengeance. We should…" And then I gasped. "No, we _can't_! It's the 23rd! In seven days…"

It was Bee's turn to gasp. "No! I didn't realise it was _this_ weekend!" I glared at him. "I mean…uh…" He glanced at Optimus. "Help me out, boss-bot…"

Optimus couldn't save him from my angry glare now.

Prowl looked at Bia for an explanation.

"Em and Bumblebee are getting married." She explained simply.

Prowl looked mystified.

*

"I can't _believe_ we're planning a wedding in the wake of such news!" Ratchet grumbled, as he watched us all rush around sorting out things.

I stopped to give him a death glare.

Ratchet actually cringed. "Uh…never mind…" And he continued talking to Arcee about catering, which plans needed to be finalized.

Prowl was watching from the doorway of the large room. "Amazing…he appears to be actually _scared_ of her…"

I watched as Shooting Star made her way across the room, with Kyo in her arms. The black and white cat was nearly as big as she was.

I saw Bia nudge Elita1, and Elita1 got out the camera and took a picture of this.

Shooting Star reached Prowl, and said: "Are you a Cyber-Ninja like Jazz is?"

Prowl glanced down at her. She was looking up at him, tilting her head back so far that she nearly fell over. In a trice, Prowl had transformed into his holoform.

He knelt down on one knee so that they were eye-to-eye, and nodded. "Yes I am, little one."

"Meow." Said Kyo.

Shooting Star said: "This is Kyo. She is Leveret's wife. They have kittens named Sooty, Duchess, Inky and Sonny. Did you know that Leveret and Kyo are part robot, just like Mamma and Aunty Zikya?"

This was one of those times when Shooting Star wasn't going to shut up.

Luckily, Prowl seemed very interested to know about the cats, and about different animal on earth, and Shooting Star was only too happy to tell him.

I turned from this, and was sitting on the couch with Zikya. On our shoulders Duchess and Sooty. On our laps was a big book with wedding dresses in it. We both knew this lady who could whip up a dress in five days flat – and she'd do it for free if she could come to your wedding. So, of course we'd said yes!

Now, we were trying to decide on my dress. Plus Zikya's maid-of-honour dress, Bia's, Arcee's, Elita1's and Andy's bridesmaid dresses, and Shooting Star's and Honey Bee's flower girl dresses.

It was a hard decision.

"Don't you just wish you could get married _twice_!?" Zikya and I gushed in unison. Then, we both answered ourselves: "Oh, _absolutely_!"

"NO!!" Bee and Wheeljack yelled at the same time. They were sitting across the other side of the room, both wearing matching expressions that were pained.

Zikya and I exchanged a glance, and then we stood up. The cats jumped off our shoulders.

How could our spark mates be so insensitive?

"We're going," Zikya said.

"Rollerblading." I finished for her, and we marched out of the room together.

"We're coming too!" My twins suddenly cried in unison, and followed us outside.

*

"Are you worried, Zi?" I asked her, as we skated around on the road for awhile, with the twins zipping around us like twin fireflies.

Zikya shook her head, making her dyed hair fly out on either side of her. "No, because I know we can win this thing again – somehow, we'll win."

"That's what we said last time – and now Megatron's back online." I reminded her. In the back of my mind I remembered Honey Bee's question, filled with hope and longing: _If Megatron is back…does that mean that my Daddy is back too_?

Yes…_would_ Star come back? Not necessarily to _me_…I mean, I _had_ killed him with my own energy beams.

Still…I longed to see his face again, to hear his voice…it haunted some of my more pleasant dreams.

It was really sad. I was getting married to Bumblebee, and here I was thinking about another man…err, bot.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

***

Emma: Okay, since everyone seems to be going missing lately…_I'll_ be doing the author's notes!

*Claps and cheers*

Emma: Thank you, thank you. *Bows* Now, for the most exciting news of all…I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!! The only problem is…MY GROOM IS ONE OF THE MISSING!!!!

Jazz: *Smirking* _Prowl_ will fill in for the groom.

Prowl: *Growling* I will _not_.

Emma: T.T

Prowl: *Cringing* I didn't mean it like _that_… *Glares at Jazz*

Jazz: My work here is done. *Walks off*

Emma: _Now_ I know why Meg didn't want to do the author's notes…hey, where is she anyway?

Optimus Prime: Wherever Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sentinel Prime are…

Emma: HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE MISSING!!??

Optimus Prime: Ah, well, technically they are not _people_…

Meg: (Not here!) I heard that!!


	6. Blue Moon

CHAPTER FIVE

Blue Moon

***

Emma: The books everyone should read – Maximum Ride. And if you haven't…THEN READ THEM!!

Prowl: What did you say? *Is reading School's Out Forever*

Emma: Doesn't apply to you. *Glares at Jazz, who's doing nothing.* It applies to _you_!

Jazz: Don't freak out bitch, I'll read it…eventually.

Emma: YOU'LL READ IT NOW!!!!

Jazz: Wouldn't you rather I read the fan fic?

Emma: Huh? …Oh, yeah, sure, why not? On with the fic!

Jazz: Phew. *Relieved*

***

Two nights before the wedding, and the night before the Elite Guard's arrival on planet earth, I went for a walk, seemingly by myself. I walked a long way towards absolutely nowhere, and just wondered about my life so far.

What would my life have been like if, for example, I _hadn't_ gotten injured in a car accident when I was a child? If I hadn't needed robotic parts placed in my body? If I hadn't needed something to sustain my life energy – that being the All-Spark, of course.

I would be living with my parents, and their robot maid, Tiffany. I would have gone to school in Albany, and made human friends. Maybe I would have even had a human boyfriend.

Maybe.

I would never have met Bianca, and the others. I would never have met and fallen in love with Bumblebee and Starscream. I would never know that there was a planet called Cybertron, and that giant alien robots really did exist (eat your heart out, NASSA). I would never have been so strong, so fast, or been able to transform and fly the way I did. I wouldn't have given birth to the two most beautiful twins in the entire existence of the universe, and I wouldn't have met my foster parents Nenona and Jerome. I wouldn't have a cat called Leveret, and he and Kyo would have never had kittens.

My hair wouldn't be the length it is right now, trailing along the ground as I found myself walking through the cemetery.

I didn't know how I had ended up there, but I found myself walking towards Nenona and Jerome's graves. I knelt on my knees, and placed my hands together in prayer, to the Cybetronian god Primus. I believed in him, as he had spoken to me once before. I prayed now.

I stayed like that for quite some time, unsure of just _what_ I was praying for, or _why_.

I had a sense of impending dread, rivalled only by my worry of what the future had in store for my twin girls.

I wondered what the Elite Guard would be like. I wondered if they would stay, and help us fight the Decepticons.

I only opened my eyes when someone came up behind me, and spoke to me.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Hey Bianca, have you…" I walked into her room, and then gasped, shielding my optics and stumbling blindly from the room, where her holoform and Optimus' holoform were…well, being together. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I cried._

_I hurried down the hall, deleting the image from my circuitry as I did so, and I nearly ran into Ratchet._

"_Hey, watch it!" He cried._

"_Huh?" I opened my optics. "Oh, hey doc-bot…say, have you seen Emma?"_

_Ratchet gave me a Look. "She's __your__ spark mate, kid – don't tell me you lost her."_

_I cringed. Ratchet was taking a dig at the time I 'misplaced' Shooting Star, and we had to search over the entire base for her._

_Zikya happened to walk by just then, and overheard our conversation. "Emma's gone out for a walk." She said calmly._

_Ratchet and I both stared at her, __not__ calmly at all._

"_She's out by herself, when there are Decepticons on the loose!?" Ratchet cried. We still hadn't located Blitzwing or Soundwave yet, and we weren't taking any chances._

_I didn't hang around. I transformed and was out of there in three seconds flat._

*

"Vhe meet again, Emma."

I didn't turn around, but I could tell from the way his voice sounded that Blitzwing was in his holoform. I stood up though, and tried to keep my voice from shaking as I said: "It appears that we do, Blitzwing." As I said it, I wondered _why the slag is he here_?

Of course, there could only be one reason – he wanted to All-Spark.

Didn't he know that it had almost completely extinguished itself from me, and that my twins combined probably had more power then me? Slag, probably even Bee and _Star_ had more power then me, _not to mention_ Bia and Opti…

Of course, I kept these thoughts to myself, as I turned around slowly to see Blitzwing smirking at me.

His holoform was reminiscent of a German military soldier…hey, hang on, weren't we fighting against them in WWII!?

I crossed my arms. "What do you want, Blitzwing?" _Why did you come here in your holoform, is more like it?_

His tone of voice implicated his cold face. "To talk – zhat iz not against the law, iz it?"

I regarded him coolly, already judging how long it would take me to transform. But…there was no way he'd attack me in a cemetery, _right_? "So talk." I responded.

His tone of voice changed. "Zhat iz more like it!" He sounded thrilled. "I have waited zuch a long time to talk with you, Emma. Before he vhas put off-line, Starscream told me _much_ about you…"

I paled. "_What did he tell you_?"  
Blitzwing smirked. "Oh, don't worry – he did not tell me about _zhat_, although we all know vhat vent on between you two."

I stopped judging how long it would take for me to transform, and began judging how many punches I could get in before _he_ transformed.

Blitzwing seemed to sense my thoughts, but his smirk grew as he went on: "Zo, you haff given birth to twin girls, correct?"

I nodded once.

"And von is Starscream's, whilst ze other is zat yellow Autobot's?"

"Can we just wrap this up please, Blitzwing?" I asked him, and then I froze as his red eyes glowed. "_What_???"

"Nothing," He shook his head, but took a few step closer to me. I couldn't step back, because of the graves behind me. I began judging my transformation sequence but, before I could, Blitzwing threw something at me.

The chords wrapped around me, and then began shocking me.

I yelled in pain as I fell to my knees, and closed my eyes in pain as the voltage increased, and I fell to the ground.

"EMMA!!!!"

I heard the voice as if it were calling to me from another planet. My body hurt so much! But, I lifted my head and was able to shout: "BUMBLEBEE!!"

At once I felt the voltage decrease, and then extinguish, leaving me feeling sore and stiff as I heard running footsteps.

Then, the face of Bee's holoform swarmed above me, and I felt the ropes being pulled away from my body.

"Emma, oh Primus, Emma are you alright!?" Bee cried, taking me in his arms and placing his hands around my face. "Emma, please!"

"Bee…" I whispered, my throat felt sore from all of the shocking.

"Em…" Bee hugged me to him, and I hugged him back as best I could.

"Wh…where I he? Blitzwing…" I looked into Bee's aqua eyes.

"He got away," Bee said grimly, and then stood up, holding me in his arms bridal-style. "Em…"

"Please…don't say…what were you thinking…" I choked out.

Bee shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I was _actually_ going to say…" He paused for effect, and then said: "I love you."

I had to smile back. "I love you too."

We kissed, and every other thought flew out of my mind instantly.

***

Emma: Like Meg, I'm watching Transformers Animated, episode 13 (part 2). *Sees Bumblebee standing there, holding the hose* HE'S SO HOT!!!! *Nosebleed*

Everyone Else: *Sweatdrops*

Honey Bee: So please…

Shooting Star: R&R, everyone!


	7. The Elite Guard

CHAPTER SIX

The Elite Guard

***

Emma: Has the whole world gone crazy, or does EVERY girl (except for Meg's two best friends) think giant transforming robots are hot?

Zikya: Shexy. Or smexy, whichever you prefer.

Emma: I prefer mine small and yellow, thanks. You?

Zikya: I…

Wheeljack: *Comes into the room*

Zikya: For visual references, may I direct your attention to the tall, handsome bot with the faceplate on?

Zikya & Emma: *Both start laughing*

Wheeljack: *Has no idea what's going on*

***

The Elite Guard arrived that morning, but I was totally unprepared for it. I mean, I'd been expecting it to happen and all. The army knew about it, and so they'd managed to broadcast something about an early morning meteor shower…or, something. I didn't know.

Anyway, so I was outside, and so were Bee, Honey Bee, Shooting Star and Ratchet.

I had slight burns on my body, nothing _too_ serious.

Ratchet was really worried about me.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" He asked me, for the ten billionth time.

I shook my head no.

It hurt to talk.

That's what Ratchet's next question was. "Does it hurt to talk?"

I nodded.

"What about moving?"

I shrugged.

Ratchet gave me a Look.

"It's not her fault, doc-bot," Said Bee, who hadn't left my side for a minute since he'd found me last night. "We need to find out what that thing _was_…"

I tapped his chest plate and he looked down at me. I signed something to him.

"Oh, right," Bee looked back at an amused Ratchet. "Before the Decepticons use it on someone else…"

All three of us glanced at my twins then, who were playing some sort of complicated spy game with Sunny and Sides (in their holoforms).

If _anything_ like that should happen to my girls…the burning, searing pain of being electrocuted…it was horrible.

Wheeljack suddenly stuck his head outside and called: "Ratchet! I think I know what those things were!"

Ratchet was on his feet in an instant, and running towards the base.

Bee glanced at me, obviously torn between finding out what those things were, and staying with me.

I wasn't leaving my girls.

I made the 'go, go' signs, as I climbed down from him and stood on the grass.

Bee paused, and then sighed. He walked into the base.

"I WIN!!" Honey Bee suddenly shouted, and she and Sunny slapped each other a hi-five.

I smiled, and turned towards the forest.

Five giant robots walked out of the trees.

I couldn't say anything – I didn't know who they were, or where they had come from.

Were they Autobots…or Decepticons?

I stood there, stock-still, and then I made my decision.

I began to walk towards them, focusing on the bright blue optics of four of them, and the yellow optics of one of them.

*

I stopped in the centre of the field, and the five Autobots stopped too.

The one in the centre was the most imposing of all. He was blue and orange, and didn't look like he'd be much of a pushover compared to, say, Bumblebee.

I guessed this orange and blue bot was their leader.

To his right were two, well, _strange_ looking Autobots – one was green, one was orange. A normal person might've said they were _ugly_, but I was always taught to look beyond looks, so I saw…something that _wanted_ to be beauty there.

To their leader's left were two more Autobots. They gave me the impression, straight away, of being flying bots. One was orange and white, and he had _yellow_ optics. He was wearing what looked like goggles on his forehead.

_Hey,_ I thought. _Digimon called – they want their goggle-head back!_

The other was blue and black with a little bit of yellow, and had the standard blue optics.

Nobody said anything (yeah right, like _I_ was gonna be the one to say anything).

Then, suddenly, yellow-optics spoke – in a Russian-accent. "I think it's hurt…"

Forgetting that nobody but me and Bee know sign language, I began signing angrily away. I AM NOT AN IT!! I'M A SHE!!

"Whoa…what's it doing?" The green Autobot wondered. They were all staring at me like _I_ was the alien!

"It's probably dangerous!" Their leader cried. "We should restrain it immediately!" His actions indicated that he was indeed about to do that.

My eyes narrowed angrily. YOU WANT DANGEROUS, I'LL SHOW YOU DANGEROUS!!

I leapt into the sky and transformed.

It hurt, for some reason. The liquid metal, that is, running over my burns, but it was soon replaced by the cool, calm feeling I got from being in control.

From being a free butterfly.

I wasn't going to hurt them, really. I wasn't even aiming for the four on the outside – I just wanted to teach their leader a lesson.

He didn't seem at all surprise when I slammed into him, but he _was_ surprised when I dented his armour a fair amount.

"DISGUSTING ORGANIC SLAG!!!!" Their leader suddenly yelled, and slammed his fist right into my chest.

I wasn't going down without a fight, or so I thought. As the side of his wrist was pushing me away from him, I suddenly coughed up some blood, and it landed on his armour.

"AAUURRGGHH!!" He yelled, and fell over backwards in horror. "IT SPITS ACID THAT _BURNS_!!!!"

I landed on the ground and attempted to get up, wiping the blood away from my chin as the other four strange Autobots just stared at me.

"You know brother, for a dangerous organic it's kind of cute…" Mr. yellow-optic said.

"For an organic." His brother agreed.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, _please_ focus…" Their leader growled angrily.

Jetfire? Jetstorm? Suddenly, I realised what we were dealing with.

Suddenly, the twin robots of Sunstreaker and Sidewipe were in front of me, protecting me.

My own twins were at my side in a second, and soon we were joined by the others.

"Sentinel!" Optimus said, standing between us all like a negotiator. "You…finally got here!"

"Too right we did, Optimus!" Sentinel growled angrily, and I could see more then a few fair-sized dent in his chest plate. "Only to have that _organic_ attack us!" He looked around. "Where did it go, anyway?"

"She's over here," Bee said, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. I began signing away fervently. "And she says that _you_ attacked her first – she was just acting out of self-defence." More signing. "Also, she's a she, not an _it_. Learn your nouns, Sentinel."

Sentinel looked livid.

I patted Bee's cheek plate. That'll do Bee, that'll do.

Optimus stepped in to prevent an argument. "Sentinel, I see you've already met with…our Princess," He said, using the name the others had given me long ago. "This is Emma…"

"_That's_ Emma!?" The other Russian-accented Autobot exclaimed.

"And her daughters…" Optimus went on.

Sideswipe picked up Shooting Star.

"Shooting Star…"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said politely, bowing her head.

"And Honey Bee."

Sunstreaker picked up Honey Bee. She looked around at the Elite Guard, and said: "Yo, 'sup bitches?"

Everyone but me gasped. I jut had to settled for arranging my face into a look of shock.

"Jazz, _why the slag did you teach a two year old __that_!!??" Elita1 yelled. She whacked Jazz on the side of the head. Then, she walked forward, a smile on her face. "Sentinel…it's been a long time…"

"E-Elita…" Sentinel seemed at a loss for words.

Optimus seemed to sense that thing were taking a more civilized turn, and so he said: "Emma, Zikya…Honey Bee and Shooting Star, this is the Elite Guard. Sentinel Prime,"

Sentinel merely glanced at us.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm,"

Ah, so these were the famous twins Ratchet had been dreading. I looked at them, and thought I knew why.

"And…it seems you brought Skids and Mudflap with you, too…" Optimus finished.

"Although for the life of me, I don't know _why_ he did!" Ratchet groaned, and I looked at him. He looked positively _horrified_, like he'd rather be facing Decepticons then this!

I exchanged a look with Bee, and he grinned, winking.

I giggled.

Sentinel gave us a plain look of disbelief.

Jetfire suddenly walked forward, so that he was standing level with Shooting Star, who was on Sideswipe's shoulder.

They stared at each other for a long time. Jetstorm was also staring at Shooting Star.

"Emma, you should transform back…" Ratchet said from behind me.

I nodded, and transformed back into my human-self, my eyes still glued on Jetfire and Jetstorm, who couldn't take their optics off of my youngest daughter.

She was staring back at them.

Something had changed then, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Emma!" Ratchet suddenly cried. "Your wounds are healed!"

That wasn't it.

***

Meg: What I this place?

Bumblebee: Where _are_ we?

Voiceover: Welcome to the well of…

Sunstreaker: NOT OF ALL-SPARKS!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! I'M TO _BEAUTIFUL_ TO DIE!!!!

Ratchet: Oh shut up!!

Voiceover: ;^_^ I was _actually_ going to say, welcome to the well of OCC's.

Meg: Why?

Voiceover: Well, no, X more like it…

Meg: What?

Voiceover: Look, I'm saying that you need some more female characters, and the only way to get them is through OCC's! So, here you are…

Meg, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker & Ratchet: _Oh_. ;^_^

Meg: But…I don't understand why Bee, Sunny, 'Sides and Ratchet are here too…and _where_ is Sentinel!? He should be here by now…

Voiceover: He's not here.

Sideswipe & Sunstreaker: Oh, _we'll_ find him! *Grinning evilly as they leave*

Ratchet: Hoo boy, I'd better go with those two delinquents. *Leaves*

Meg: Well Bee, looks like it's just you and me!

Bumblebee: Yeah! *Hugs Meg* Okay, what do we need?

Meg: We need…at least three more OCC's, all female.

Bumblebee: Why?

Meg: No, X!

Bumblebee: But wh…umm…

Meg: Oh, I get it. Well, because **Sideswipe**, **Ratchet** and **Jazz** need love too.

Bumblebee: What about Prowl, Skids and Mudflap?

Meg: Oh, I have plans for them. So, anyway, I need OCC's, otherwise I'll have to think them up by myself! Just fill in this form, and away we go! *Waves bit of paper around*

Name: - And, yes, she can be an Autobot/Decepticon too, she doesn't have to be a human! XD

Age:

Description: - What does she look like? If she's a Bot/Con, what's her alte mode look like? Does she like to wear any specific kinds of clothing?

Personality:

Background: Where's she from, who's her family?

Interests: - This includes love interests too – first come, first served! XD


	8. Honey Bee’s Fight

CHAPTER SEVEN

Honey Bee's Fight

***

Emma: I just got word from Meg – more OCC's will be joining the story!

Arcee: Cool! I mean, we could use some more girls around here.

Bianca: True.

Elita1: I'll second that.

Andy: And I'll third it.

Zikya: It's unanimous.

***

"So, why are they here?" Optimus asked Sentinel, and glanced over at the twins, Skids and Mudflap.

Sentinel didn't answer. He was staring at Elita1…or was it Arcee? No, when Arcee walked away, Sentinel continued to stare at the same spot.

Soooo…either he was staring at Elita1, or the wall behind her was utterly fascinating.

I turned my head, and saw that everyone seemed to be doing something. I was the only one standing there, not doing anything.

I sat down on one of the couches, and looked around for my twins.

I spotted Shooting Star, the centre of Jetfire's and Jetstorm's attention – which seemed a little odd, since they had only just met. I looked around for Honey Bee.

I couldn't see her.

I stood up again, panic flooding through me. A Mother always knows when one of her children is missing…where was Honey Bee!?

"Wh…" I said in a croaky voice, and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. "Where's H-Honey Bee!?"

Everyone looked around for a fraction of a second, before they all came to the same conclusion.

HONEY BEE WAS MISSING!!!!

*

_Blitzwing's P.O.V:_

_I flew through the air in my alte mode, scanning for signs of the All-Spark. I'd been so close to getting it – and then that little yellow Autobot had ruined everything!_

_It was frustrating, and annoying!_

_**If I vas in charge, then zis vouldn't have happened!**_

_You!? You couldn't charge up an electric sparklplug! Hahahahaha!!_

_I sighed. And that was when I picked up something on my scanners. The All-Spark! It was a weak signal, but there it was!_

_I angled myself downwards, and began my descent._

*

"Autobots, try to tap into Honey Bee's energy signature!" Optimus was saying as we hurried out of the base.

"We h-have to find h-her!" I cried in my raspy voice. Damn Blitzwing for damaging my throat! When I found him, I'd tear out his vocal processors!!

"Em, come with me!" Bee said, transforming quickly into his alte mode.

I nodded, and transformed into my butterfly…robot…form…thing, without the use of make-up words this time.

"Mamma!" Shooting Star called to me. "I want to go with you!"

"It's t-too dangerous, Ryuusei," I told her, going over to her and kissing her forehead. "Stay with…umm, wh-whoever's s-staying beh-hind…"

"We'll stay." Jetfire and Jetstorm said in unison. I noticed that they spoke in unison very often, or finished each other's sentences.

"Okay," Ironhide growled. "Let's just go already!"

_Hold on Honey Bee…wherever you are…_

*

_Blitzwing's P.O.V:_

_I transformed quickly, and then I was surprised. "Hey…veren't you __taller__ before, Emma?"_

"_Yeah, like, much bigger zen zat! Hahaha!!"_

_The small organic with the long dark brown hair looked up at me, and then her eyes locked with mine._

_Her eyes were a glowing ruby red, just like mine where…they were the beautiful eyes of a Decepticon._

"_My name is not Emma," The organic said. "My name is Honey Bee…daughter of Emma and Starscream!" She peered up at me. "Who're you?"_

_I had to hand it to her, she was tough for such a small organic. I knelt down and leaned close to her. She didn't flinch back. "__Zo you are ze daughter of Starscream? Hmm…__" I could see the resemblance between the two – stubbornness._

_Staring at her now, I wondered what was wrong with me – why couldn't I attack her, subdue her like I had her Mother?_

"_My name is Blitzwing."_

"_Oh…" Her eyes narrowed. "You hurt my Mamma…"_

"_**Zo? Vat are YOU going to do about it!?**__"_

_She suddenly jumped into the air, and before I knew what was happening had slammed a fist into my face, knocking me back a few paces._

_Okay, so even if I couldn't attack her, she __clearly__ did not feel the same way._

_She was also surprisingly strong for such a small organic…of course!_

_I came to the realisation._

_She must have inherited some of her Mother's All-Spark powers! I stared down at her – she was staring back at me, defiance written all over her face._

_She wasn't going out without a fight._

_What could I do!? I couldn't take this small, innocent organic to Lord Megatron…_

_Wait, since when did I care about that sort of thing!?_

_Suddenly, I heard the last voice I wanted to hear._

"_BLITZWING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" Came Barricade's voice._

"_I__…"_

"_YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!!" He yelled. "LET __ME__ FINISH THE JOB!!"_

"_Vait!"_

*

_Unknown P.O.V:_

_I was walking, unsure of why I was going to where I was going, or even __where__ I was going._

_I found out soon enough._

"_Oh!" I exclaimed._

_I had been on earth for about three seconds, and already I was witnessing how despicable the Decepticons could really be – attacking an innocent little organic!_

_One of them was Blitzwing, and the other was Barricade. I knew that, because I had done my research._

_The organic – I believe they are called humans – that they were attacking was small, only about 2'10" in height, with long dark brown hair and red eyes. I disregarded the red eyes, and immediately made up my mind to help her._

_I transformed into my alte mode, and prepared to attack._

*

_Honey Bee's P.O.V:_

_I couldn't believe it when a second Decepticon came along. Two Decepticons in one day!_

_I recognised the other one as Barricade, from the stories my Mamma had told me. He was big and intimidating, and he was going to attack me!_

_It was both scary and cool at the same time – but mostly scary, since I didn't know what they wanted from me._

_Also, my hand hurt from where I'd punched Blitzwing in the face._

_Suddenly, something big and white came out of the trees, and attacked Barricade._

_It was a robot, that was all I could tell, but I wasn't sure __what__ it was supposed to be._

_Then, I remembered something._

_A few days ago, Star and her Father were playing a video game, called Spyro The Dragon._

_Looking up at the white robot now, which had silver horns, claws, teeth and spikes, as well as purple and blue feathered wings and under-scales, I realised that it was a dragon._

_I gasped, as her teeth ripped through Barricade's armour._

_Suddenly, with relief, I heard a familiar yell._

"_Honey Bee!!" Mamma and Bumblebee were both coming for me! Thank goodness!_

_Mamma's face was the picture of perfect beauty and rage, at the same time._

_And, when Bumblebee transformed, his face masked Mamma's anger._

"_Barricade, ve must retreat! Ve cannot fight zem all at once!" I heard Blitzwing yell. I watched him transform into his alte mode and flee, followed on the ground by an injured Barricade._

_Suddenly, I was swept up into Mamma's arms, and I hugged her back as best I could, but couldn't help exclaiming: 'Ouch!" When my hand hurt._

"_Bee, she's h-hurt!" Mamma cried, her voice strained._

_I pressed my good hand up to her face, and whispered: "I punched Blitzwing for you, Mamma."_

_She hugged me again._

_Then, we both looked at my hand, which was emitting sparks._

_Mamma's face tightened, and Bumblebee looked stricken._

_I was confused. How come I was emitting sparks from my hand…like a robot?_

_Suddenly, the white dragon transformed, into a white femme robot. She looked at us with her glowing blue optics and said: "My name is Sky Dragon," She said, with a kind voice. "And I think I can help you."_

_The red Autobot symbol gleamed brightly on her chest plate._

***

Emma: Introducing…da da da da! Sky Dragon!

Zikya: Hiya!

Bianca: Say hello, Sky.

Sky Dragon: Hullo.

Arcee: Ha anyone seen Sen…oh, hi newcomer!

Sky Dragon: Did you just say Sen, as in _Sentinel_?

Arcee: Umm…no.

Andy: She's lying.

Elita1: I'll second that.

Arcee: You traitors! T.T

Sky Dragon: -_- *Thinking* What kind of fan fic did I get roped into?


	9. Medical Emergency

CHAPTER EIGHT

Medical Emergency

***

Emma: Where is Meg, anyway?

Elita1: I heard she went out looking for Sentinel…and hasn't come back yet.

Bianca: Ooh, you know what _that_ means!

Arcee: …What does it mean?

Zikya: It means that they're…

Andy: Playing Parcheesi.

Zikya: …She's _good_. Hey, how did she _know_ that? She's like some creepy _witch_, or something.

Andy: Uh, I'm standing _right here_. I can hear you, you know.

***

We ended up going back to the base first – completely forgetting to warn everybody that we had someone with us. I was sitting inside of Bee, holding my daughter in my arms like I was never going to let her go. Twice, she had to ask me to loosen my grip on her.

And Bee? Well, let's just say that he was moving faster then a greased pig wearing jet-powered rocket skates, which just goes to show how worried he was about Honey Bee.

I know. I was worried too.

The dragon, Sky Dragon that is, was following along in the sky behind us. I couldn't wait to find out more about her, but…I would wait.

First things first.

We arrived at the base, and I got out with Honey Bee, allowing Bee to transform.

Sky Dragon landed beside us, and quietly transformed.

Bee had already alerted Ratchet as to what was happening, and the medic was on his way back now.

I looked around. Where was Shooting Star?

I didn't sense her energy in or around the base.

Oh no! Had I lost my other child!?

Just when I was wondering what Bee, Honey Bee and Sky Dragon would do if I started screaming my lungs out, I happened to look up into the sky.

I wished I hadn't.

Jetfire and Jetstorm made their appearance – _flying_, of course.

And they had Shooting Star with them!

She was holding onto Jetstorm and, as I watched, she leapt gracefully into the air and switched to Jetfire, smiling the entire time.

My mouth fell open.

Bee's mouth fell open.

Honey Bee said: "No fair – I want to fly too!"

Sky Dragon didn't say anything.

And, finally, I found my voice again. "JETFIRE!!!! JETSTORM!!!! BRING SHOOTING STAR BACK DOWN HER _**IMMEDIATELY**_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bee cringed, and so I can only imagine how Jetfire and Jetstorm felt, because I was also linked into their communications. I was screaming right in their ears.

I gave them credit – they didn't drop Shooting Star, as they landed on the ground, holding their heads where their audio receptors where.

I marched over to them and held Honey Bee on one of my hips. I held out the other arm impatiently and pointedly for my daughter.

Jetfire handed her to me wordlessly. I think he and his brother were still in shock.

_Good_.

"Mamma?" Honey Bee tapped my face. "My hand hurts…"

_Where the slag are you, Ratchet?_ I wondered angrily, as I turned around…and then saw the one alte mode I wanted to see.

"Ratchet!" I called. I would have waved, but obviously I couldn't. I settled for the call.

He transformed and hurried up to me. Honey Bee glanced up at me, and I nodded. She reached out her arms for Ratchet, and he took her.

"Yikes." He said, openly shocked at the sparks that were now emitting from her wrist. They'd gotten worse in the time it had taken to return to the base.

Then, Ratchet made the mistake of looking at me. "_You can fix it, can't you_?" I said tightly.

He didn't answer.

My eyes opened wide, and I was getting ready to yell at him. Amazing how Megatron's revival made me this tense.

Then, the white Autobot Sky Dragon came up to us. "Uh, perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Ratchet looked at her…and then he _looked_ at her. "Uh…who're you?"

"Her name is Sky Dragon," I said quietly. "And she saved Honey Bee's life." I felt like I was Abel speaking up for the princess of the Valley of the Wind.

Ratchet looked into Sky Dragon's serious optics. "What can you do?"

*

"OW OW OW OW OW _**OWWWWWWWWW**_!!!!!!!!"

"She's got your lungs." Bee said to me.

We were watching from the corner of the room, as Ratchet and Sky Dragon operated on Honey Bee. Sky Dragon had changed into her holoform, a seventeen year old with long white hair streaked with purple and blue (she reminded me of Zikya). She appeared to be the one in charge – she wasn't actually _giving_ Ratchet orders, but she was saying stuff and he was listening to her.

Huh. I guess she'd worked on organics before.

Or something.

Anyway, so Bee had me on his shoulder, and I was about to answer him, when suddenly I coughed – my throat still hurt, and all that yelling hadn't really helped.

Honey Bee looked up at me, then back at Sky Dragon, who was currently doing something to her arm that helped but hurt, and I watched as my little red-eyed one clamped her mouth shut and didn't make a single peep during the rest of the procedure, by which time the others had returned.

Sentinel took one look at Sky Dragon who had just changed back into her robot form, pointed and yelled: "SKY DRAGON!!!!"

And Sky Dragon's face took on a look of absolute disbelief, and she spluttered: "S-Sentinel! What the..!? Why are _you_ here!?"

Bee and I exchanged a glance.

"Hey, have we forgotten anything?" Bee suddenly asked me.

My eyes opened wide, to the size of dinner plates, and I whispered: "The wedding…it's in less then ten hours…"

Leave it to the Autobots to make me forget my own wedding.

***

Meg: I just found another OCC to add to the lot, aside from Autobot Alythia's Sky Dragon.

Bee: I found one too. *Dragging OCC in by the arm*

Meg: Okay, here's mine – get a move on, you OCC who belongs to FirstWizardAllanon!!

Bee: This one belongs to… *Checks tag* dragongirlnr4…

Voice Over: Very good. You may leave now.

Meg: Wait, we still haven't found Sentinel yet!

Sky Dragon: (Not here!) That's a _good_ thing…

Meg: *Not happy* But…I have to apologize to the big jerk…I mean, umm…okay, hang on. *Stands on edge of meteor* I'M SORRY SENTINEL!!!!

Sentinel: (Also not here!) I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGY, YA ORGANIC!!!!

Meg: OBNOXIOUS TECHNO!!!!

Bee: *Yells something in Cybetronian*

Sentinel: O.O;;;;;;;

Meg: Bee, what the slag did you _say_ to him?

Bee: *Smirking* Something that sparked from my _obnoxious personality_.


	10. I Do I Do I Do

CHAPTER NINE

I Do I Do I Do

***

Meg: *Spies another OCC* Come back here you! *Gives chase*

Bee: This place is scary…how many more do we need?

Meg: Just two more…and I got em', right here.

Bee: Hey, they're made by YOU!

Meg: *Proud* Yup. *Transports self to wherever Ratchet, Sunny and 'Sides are*

Bee: 0_0 Where'd she go!?

***

My wedding day.

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning (Bee and I were traditionally sleeping in separate rooms…bit late for that) and thought: _No way am I going through with this._

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I woke up at six o'clock in the morning (Em and I were traditionally sleeping in separate rooms…bit late for that) and thought: __No way am I going through with this__._

*

I stumbled out of my room, and ran into Zikya.

She looked like she'd been waiting for me.

Without a word she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen for the world's speediest breakfast. Whilst Arcee and Elita1 fed the twins, Zikya, Bianca, Andy and Sky dragged me upstairs to get dressed and make-uped and…whatever you call three robot girls and two half-robot girls getting ready for a wedding.

I have _never_ heard so much girlish screaming – most of it mine. I'll admit it – the whole wedding thing was making me excited, plus Ratchet had given me some stuff for my throat, which burned but then went numb, and now it felt just fine.

_I_ felt just fine.

No, more then that.

I felt…_alive_.

I grinned. I was _so_ ready for this.

*

_Sentinel Prime's P.O.V:_

_I couldn't believe everyone was making such a big fuss over the organic's wedding. Okay, granted, they'd told me that she was only __part__ organic – and I had the dents to prove it. But all of this fuss was just distracting us all from the __real__ important issue – the Decepticons!_

_I stalked into the front hall of the base, ready to start yelling at whoever might be there._

_I came to a dead stop._

_Standing in the hall was a holoform, wearing a beautiful Autumn yellow dress. Her gold hair was swept up on her head and adorned with flowers. She was holding a little girl in her arms, and the little girl was dressed in a frilly pink dress with matching hair ribbons._

_Elita1 turned around, and smiled at me. "Sentinel, shouldn't you transform into your holoform and go and get changed?"_

_I blinked my optics at her. "You mean the organic…I mean…uh, __Emma__…actually invited me to her wedding?"_

_Elita1 rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, she only said it, like, __eight__ times last night 'gosh, I hope Sentinel comes to the wedding'."_

"_She really said that?"_

_Elita1 smirked. "Do I lie?"_

_The child in her arms, I think it…uh, __her__ name was Shooting Star, suddenly pointed. "Go get changed, please." She said, very precisely._

_I rolled my optics and turned – and was attacked by a bunch of small, furry organics!_

"_AAUURRGGHH!!!!" I screamed, as I fell over backwards, and the 'things' scratched and clawed at me. "AAUURRGGHH!!!!" Then I spluttered, as one of them…__lubricated__ on my face!_

_I heard laughter coming from down the hall, and saw all three sets of twins grinning and high-fiving each other._

_Growling angrily, I managed to get up and get the furry organics off of me._

"_Uh…"_

"_Oh."_

"_We…"_

"_Should…"_

"_Run…"_

"_Now…"_

_They took turns speaking – but I was gonna beat the slag out of all of them at once!!!!_

*

_Shooting Star's P.O.V:_

_I watched as the big dummy (as my sister and I liked to privately refer to him as) ran off after the six twins, and I hoped that Jetstorm and Jetfire would be okay. Well, they could outrun the big dummy any day!_

_Then, I looked up at Aunty El, and she smiled at me. I reached up my hand to touch her face._

*

_Elita1 P.O.V:_

_The moment Star's hand touched my face, I froze – it was like I had been electrocuted. Then I winced and pulled back very quickly._

_Star frowned impatiently at me. "Watch, please." She said, and on an impulse I closed my eyes when her hand touched my face again. This time, I saw what she had been trying to show me._

_In the back of my head, I saw the scene from before played out so clearly, it was like watching a film inside of my head. Sentinel being attacked by the army of cats, the other twins laughing at this and congratulating each other._

_I took a deep shuddering breath and opened my eyes, to find Star smiling radiantly at me._

"_I have a special gift." She said happily._

_I hugged her. "Indeed you do, little one." I said. The power of the All-Spark was growing in both the twin girls, making them stronger._

_I could sense its power inside Shooting Star._

_Wait until Emma and Bumblebee found out about __this__._

*

On the way to the chapel, it didn't help when Bianca decided to play the wedding theme (they're finally getting married) from Aladdin And The King Of Thieves. We changed the station.

_Dearly Beloved_ by Faith Hill came on.

We changed the station one last time.

_See first of all, I know these so called players wouldn't tell you this  
But, Imma be real and say what's on my heart  
Lets take this chance to make this love feel relevant  
Didn't you know I loved you from the start yeah_

Then I think about, all the years we put in this relationship  
Who knew we'd make it this far  
Then I think about,where would I be if we were to just fall apart  
And I can't stand the thought of losing you

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married

Meet me at the alter in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl and I must confess  
Lets get married

Said I done it all, but frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness  
I wanna come home to you and only you  
Cause making love to just anyone ain't happenin'  
I just gotta be with you  
Did you think about, us finishing something we started so long ago  
I wanna give you my all  
And did you think about, maybe us having some babies  
come on wont you be my lady  
forever girl

im ready to commit to you  
and i just cant wait for that night  
cuz i need you here with me,  
and lets start a family

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married

"I dunno if that's better or worse." I said.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I had read about it in romance novels. I had seen it on those late night sappy chick-flicks Em makes me watch sometimes._

_I've heard about in love songs I've played for her on my radio._

_But I'd never imagined me doing it._

_I was pacing at the front of the alter, minutes before the biggest day of my life._

_I thought that I was going to faint._

_And there were so many people here to view it._

_Why did the army have to show up, anyway!?_

"_I'm nervous." I said to Optimus, through the com-link we still have when we're in holoform (I know, it totally owns)._

"_Don't be." He said back, as the doors at the other end of the chapel began to open._

"_I'd rather be facing the Decepticons right now."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really."_

_Someone – I don't know who – began playing the wedding march._

_Through the doors came Shooting Star and Honey Bee, wearing matching pink dresses and scattering petals as they walked._

"_Aww." Everyone said._

_The two of them took their place on one side of the minister (some random old guy) and smiled at me._

_I tried to smile back._

_Next came Arcee and Jazz, both in white suits and as the ring bearers. Jazz looked like he was trying not to trip in front of the zillion people who had turned up. And, as he got closer, I could hear him muttering: "Don't trip man, don't trip…"_

_I smiled then._

_Next came Optimus, who was my best man. He was dressed in black. Zikya, Em's maid of honour, was at his arm, looking lovely in an Autumn yellow dress and holding a matching bouquet._

_My groomsmen (Sunny, 'Sides and Wheeljack) were dressed in grey suits (which is weird, when you think about what 'men in grey suits' are to surfers). With them were Andy, Elita1 and Bianca, in that order. They were wearing the same coloured dresses as Zikya, but with slight moderations since they were bridesmaids and Zikya was the chief bridesmaid._

_There was a pause as the others reached the front of the chapel, and took their places on their respective sides._

_I happened to glance over to see who was playing the piano – and nearly had a spark attack when I saw who it was!_

_But, I didn't have time to think about it because, just then, __she__ appeared._

_In the front row, the rest of the Autobots turned around, as did everyone else._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of Emma Luzetta Pendanto._

_She was moving slowly (too slowly – I felt like running down the aisle and dragging her up to the front with me) and with the grace of, well, a butterfly. She was wearing a shimmering blue and silvery gown (there was a good reason neither of us was wearing white), carrying a bouquet of __blue roses__, and looking positively __radiant__._

"_Wow…" I had to say. It was all I __could__ say._

_Escorting Em was the one bot she thought of us a Father – Ratchet, of course, looking a tad uncomfortable in a suit and partially the centre of everyone's attention, but he was smiling in a way that meant he was happy for us._

_When the __finally__ reached us, Ratchet went to stand by the other male members of the bridal party, and Em came over to me._

_We didn't say anything to each other – we just smiled._

_The smile on Em's face was like sunshine lighting up our immediate area – and the smile was just for me._

*

Throughout the entire wedding, Bee and I couldn't take our eyes off of each other. My metallic green ones were locked onto his aqua ones, and we never let go of each others hands.

The only time we looked down was when the mutated blue roses began chopping at Bee's cuff-links, but I shook them (the roses) a little and hissed: "Stop that! You're a plant now!"

"Ahem…" The minister said, and we both looked up at him.

"Yes?" We said in unison.

Everyone laughed a little, and then the minister went on: "Now, the couple have written their own vows."

Bee nodded, and looked out once over the…audience? Is that what it was? Before turning back to look intently into my eyes.

"Emma," He said clearly, his voice carrying out through the chapel. For the entire universe to hear. "I love you, more than I love life itself. You are beautiful, kind, generous, warm and, most of all; you are the one that I want to spend forever with. You take my good points and you make them stronger, you take my bad points and you accept them with the loving grace that made me fall for you on day one. You are like a beautiful butterfly, superior and strong, and you never cease to amaze me day in and day out."

He glanced over at Honey Bee and Shooting Star.

"You gave me two beautiful daughters," He said carefully, and I felt the first tears prick my eyes. I hoped I wouldn't cry, because then I would mess up Arcee's perfect make-up application. "And you gave me strength. You gave me so much, and I am thankful for everything we've been through – because we've been through it _together_. I will love you from now, until forever." He said, with deeper meaning.

Because we were going to live forever.

It was my turn now. I cleared my throat, closed my eyes briefly and, when I opened them, all I saw was Bumblebee's handsome face. "Bumblebee," I said, not caring who knew what his real name was or who didn't. I only cared for him. "I never imagined my life would turn out the way it has – and I know now and forever that I would _never_ have had it any other way. I cherish each moment I spend with you, and the way you love me in return. You love both my perfections and my imperfections, you are the most wonderful Father to our girls," And here I glanced at my twins, who were both smiling at me. "And you help me to make sense of these crazy times we live in."

Oh Primus, now I really _was_ starting to cry. I soldiered on, ignoring the tears falling from my eyes (I could hear Arcee groaning).

"You love me for who I am and, for that, I am eternally grateful to have you in my life. I will forever love you, even when the earth stands still, and time has stopped – I will never stop loving you."

There, I got through it.

Oh, but there was one more thing.

The minister said: "Do you two promise to love each other, to support each other, and to be _faithful_ to each other," (I gulped – their was that word). "For as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

Jazz and Arcee stepped forward, and we took the gold wedding bands from them. Bee slipped the ring onto my finger, and I slipped the other ring onto his finger.

We looked at each other, and then at the minister.

"Then do you, Emma, take Bumblebee," The minister didn't even hesitate on Bee's full name. "To be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I nodded and answered at the same time. "I do." I said, in a voice barely above a whisper, and choked with tears of emotion.

"And do you, Bumblebee, take Emma Luzetta Pendanto to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bee's voice was strong, clear and triumphant – the voice of an Autobot warrior…no, a _champion_. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife," The minister said. "You may kiss the bride." He told Bee.

Bee and I looked at each other, and then leaned close to each other.

"My dearest," He suddenly whispered to me, in a voice so light you couldn't have weighed it. "If anything should ever happen to you…then I will find a way to be with you, no matter what."

"And I you, my love." I replied, knowing full well what we both meant.

The twins had plenty of Aunties and Uncles to take care of them.

Nothing else in the world mattered then, as Bee pressed his lips to mine, and we kissed each other in the multicoloured light that was streaming down through the stained glass window.

*

The reception was…well, _interesting_, so say the least. Ratchet and I shared the first dance, the traditional Father-daughter dance, and Bee and Shooting Star soon joined in, before I handed Honey Bee to Ratchet so that they could dance, and Optimus and I danced.

It was really…nice. Who knew that Autobots in their holoforms could dance so well?

Later, I was blinded by flashbulbs as Bee and I cut the cake (which was for the _human_ guests, me, Zi and my twins). Bee and I took turns shoving cake in each others faces, and I watched in disbelief as he manfully swallowed his portion.

I drank champagne – Bee drank some sort of high-energon…stuff.

Sentinel was the unfortunate victim of a triple-twin-prank – he chased Sunny, 'Sides, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Skids and Mudflap angrily out of the chapel, wearing a cream pie on his face.

Yes, the Six Musketeers played a prank on my _wedding_ day.

I just laughed at it, though.

Bee got up onstage and sang _It's Only Love_ by John Lennon.

So, of course, _I_ had to sing as well – I sung _Because You Loved Me_, by Celine Dion.

A little while later, I stood up on a chair, and clusters of girls and unmarried women huddled behind me. I held up the bouquet, and then tossed it over my shoulder.

I heard many cries, but two cries stood out in particular – one of disbelief and one of shock.

I turned around and caught the stunned expression on Wheeljack's face, before Zikya started cheering, holding the captured bouquet she had gotten high in the air.

Then, Wheeljack shrugged, a smile lighting up his handsome face. "Well." Was all he could say.

Oh, and guess who was playing the piano all this time?

Ironhide!!!!

*

That night, Bee and I were staying at the hotel in Burswood, the five star one not the four star one.

We were staying in the penthouse, which was a little extreme but nothing we couldn't afford (thanks to the military, who showed up to my wedding and saluted me and Bee as we walked out, before all of us were showered with rice).

I looked at Bee's perfect face – his holoform's features were content and happy, his eyes were shining with love, and his lips were curved upwards in that cheeky smile I just couldn't live without.

I then glanced down at our left hands, which were entwined, and both wearing the binding golden bands.

There was no one I'd rather spend the existence of forever with – and I told him so.

Bee chuckled softly, and took my face in his hands. "I already knew that Em," He said, leaning close to me. "I already knew." He whispered, before he kissed me.

***

Meg: *Hums wedding tune*

Ratchet: *Looks nervous*

Meg: Worry not ol' Ratchet – love soon awaits thee…in the form of a brand new OCC!

Ratchet: *Shocked*

Sunny: Hey, that rhymes!

Meg: *Winking* I do haikus too!

'Sides: Ooh! So, let's hear one then.

Ratchet: *Still recovering from the shock*

Meg: *Clears throat* _Sentinel's a jerk, everyone knows that it's true, he's such a -censored-****_

Sunny, 'Sides & Ratchet: 000_000

Meg: ^_^; Well, it _is_ true…

Sunny: Right, so Sentinel's a -censored-. And how do you see yourself?

Meg: Practically perfect in every way.

Sunny: Same with me?

Meg: Uh…sure, why not? 'Sides too…

'Sides: Hmm, okay then…what about Prowl?

Meg: …Will I get in trouble if I say that he's a shexy beast…I mean, a slaggin' hot guy…I mean, a nosebleed-worthy capturer of my spark, I mean…a great warrior?

Sunny & 'Sides: YOU THINK PROWL IS **SMEXY**!!!!????

Prowl: (From somewhere off-screen) WHAT!!??

Meg: I didn't say _smexy_… *Sees Prowl* Uh-oh… *Runs for it*


	11. What A Girl Wants

CHAPTER TEN

What A Girl Wants

***

Emma: *Sees Meg* SHE'S BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!

Meg: *Running* Emma!

Emma: *Also running* Meg!

Meg: Emma!

Emma: Meg!

Sky Dragon: They're about to run into each other?

Andy: No…

Meg: *Suddenly hides behind Emma* Emma, save me from Prowl!

Prowl: *Appears*

Meg: _Please Emma!_

Emma: Huh? What? No way, he's _your_ crush – or was that some _other_ nature-loving stealthy cyber-ninja god-like sexy beast you were talking about the other day?

Prowl: 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meg: _Emmaaaaaaa_!!!!!!!!???????? _Why do all my OCC's hate me_!!??

Zikya: We're not your OCC's Meg…but we still hate you.

Meg: Nooooooo! *Latches herself onto Prowl* Prowl, _why_ do they all hate me so!!??

Prowl: Uh…

Bianca: Uh, Meg, wasn't he the one that you were running from in the first place?

Meg: Huh? *Looks at Prowl* YIKES!! *Runs for it*

Prowl: *Follows*

Andy: I guess they'll be playing Parcheesi now.

Emma: Is that some kind of Cybetronian code-word for -censored-?

Andy: No, it's actually for -censored-.

Emma: 0_0

Everyone Else: WE WANT TO WATCH!!!!

Andy: O_O----- What the slag..?

***

_Honey Bee's P.O.V:_

_Star and I were sitting on the roof of the base, swinging our legs over the side and watching Jetfire and Jetstorm doing aerial acrobatics way above our heads. Sky Dragon was also somewhere around, in her ultra-cool alte mode, soaring through the skies._

"_I wish I could fly," Star said suddenly, smiling at me. "Don't you, sister?"_

_I nodded. "Mamma told me that…" I broke off suddenly._

_Star looked at me sympathetically. "Your Pappa could fly, couldn't he?"_

_I nodded. "Apparently, yes. He could transform into an F-22 Raptor, and fly __really__ fast…" I glanced up at the sky. "About as fast as those two are going now…maybe even faster…"_

_Star smiled. "You really think a lot of him, don't you Honey?"_

"_But I'll never get to meet him now." I didn't blame Mamma for what she had done, but I wished that my Pappa was alive somehow._

"_Hmm…" Star turned towards the sky, and looked at it for a long time, her silvery green eyes sparkling._

_I must've blinked or something, because suddenly she was smiling at me._

"_What?"_

_She put her hand on my face, and I closed my eyes. In the back of my mind I saw a shooting star streak across the sky, only seconds ago._

_I smiled. It would never work – but it was the thought that counted, right?_

_I hugged my sister, so glad that I had one, and that we shared the same common Mother, if not Fathers._

*

Sunlight streamed in through the open windows above our heads.

"What I want to know," Sentinel wasted no time in getting down to business when Bee and I returned from our 'honeymoon' a few days later. I was really starting to dislike him, but I was making an effort to understand him. He didn't look as if he was about to meet me halfway there but, oh well. C'est la vie. "Is just how many times the All-Spark was…dispersed?" He glared at me, like it was all my fault I had helped to carried on the human-bot race.

I glared back at him, and then ticked off on my fingers. "Well, one, two and three, four and five…and six. That's me, Bee, Star…scream, Honey Bee, Shooting Star and Bia…"

"Uh…" Bianca suddenly said, and we all looked at her. She and Optimus were both blushing.

My eyes opened wide. "You _didn't_!!??" I gasped. "Oh, you _did_! That's _great_! I mean…uh, way to go, guys." Now all three of us were blushing.

"Okay," Optimus said, salvaging the situation. "So we've determined that the powers of the All-Spark granted certain beings different powers."

"Right," I nodded. "Like my ability to harness my inner robotics and make liquid metal spill all over my body creating a powerful and protective casing that extends to wings and a face mask, enhancing my natural abilities and making me stronger and faster too."

They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Shooting Star, who was sitting on Bee's shoulder, suddenly raised her hand, and said: "I have a power too."

"Right," Zikya said, smiling at Shooting Star. "You're power is called image projectory through the unseeing eye."

There was a silence, and then Arcee said: "It is not."

"Oh well I can call it that, it's my name for it." Zikya said stubbornly, from her position next to Wheeljack.

"Let's just call it Sight-Sharing, shall we?" Bee suggested.

"All in favour of Sight-Sharing?" Optimus asked.

It was unanimous.

We discussed Honey Bee's strength then, and speculated on the fact that I could open up dimensional gates but not all the time, and what might happen if Optimus and Bia had a sparkling (they began blushing again, I could've killed Bee for bringing it up but then I would've had to commit suicide…or ask Sentinel to kill me, which he would've).

We discussed Megatron's revival…and I noticed that nobody brought up the fact that the other Decepticons we had taken down might be back too, but I could tell that we were all thinking it.

I tuned out after awhile, and I think I fell asleep.

I dreamed.

In my dream, I was standing on the top-most building of Perth city, staring into the cold red eyes of Megatron. Somehow, I could tell that it was today, and I was seeing some kind of future.

Something made me glance down at my watch.

3:29.

I woke up quickly after that.

I glanced down at my watch.

3:15.

I leapt up so fast I nearly broke my ankles, and transformed.

"Emma!?" Bia and Bee both cried.

"I can see the future too!" I yelled, and was out the window in a flash. I opened up a dimensional gate, and flew through it.

I really should have explained it more, but there was no time to lose.

There was an important reason why I must meet Megatron on the top of that building.

And I must find out why.

*

_Honey Bee's P.O.V:_

"_WHAT THE SLAG DID SHE SEE!!??" Bianca yelled at Bumblebee._

"_HOW THE SLAG SHOULD I KNOW!!??" He replied._

"_Language." Zikya said calmly._

_They didn't pay attention to her._

_And nobody payed attention to me, as I got up quietly and walked out of the room._

_I stood there for a moment, and then held out my hands. I tore open a hole in the space dimension, and jumped through it._

_Dimensional gates._

_Slagging cool._

*

Neither Megatron nor I was surprised when Honey Bee joined us – but I grabbed her and held her close to me, as the cold breeze whipped around us, blowing my hair and her hair around like crazy (long hair can be very wild and uncontrollable).

"Why did you come?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"So this is Starscream's child," Megatron said coldly, looking down at Honey Bee. I really have no idea what was going through his mind then. "She has the Decepticon eyes…"

She and I didn't say anything.

"And yet the power of the All-Spark flows through her…" Megatron seemed to be talking mainly to himself, forgetting we were there.

I took the opportunity to attempt to get Honey Bee to leave. "Honey Bee, get out of here now."

She shook her head defiantly. "No Mamma, I'm staying."

"Honey Bee…"

She looked up at me, her Decepticon eyes glowing. "Mamma, please…he knows something…" She pointed to Megatron, who chose that moment to remember we were there.

"Oh, yes…" He said, smiling evilly.

I held onto Honey Bee tightly.

***

Meg: Go the cliffie!

Emma: When did you get back?

Meg: About a minute ago.

Emma: So…what happened between you and Prowl?

Meg: We reached a non-verbal agreement.

Emma: Okay, so…wait, what!?

Meg: O_O Oh, I mean we reached a _verbal_ agreement! *Hides Parcheesi game board behind her back*


	12. The Power He Desires

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Power He Desires

***

Emma: …

Meg: …

Prowl: *Just came into the room*

Emma: *Looks at Prowl* -----------

Prowl: Uh…

Emma: SO DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU TWO ARE AN ITEM NOW!!!??

Meg & Prowl: 0_0

Emma: MEG, ARE YOU INTO RIDING HIS DISCO STICK!!!???

Meg: O_O#

Emma: AND PROWL, DOES THIS MEAN THAT…

Meg: AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! *Karate kicks Emma through a wall*

Prowl: o_o

Emma: *Pokes head up from rubble* So, I that what he taught you when you were getting freaky in his room!!??

Meg: HIYAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Grabs Emma and throws her outside, before hurrying after her*

*Insert Carl Douglas song*

Prowl: These femmes will be the end of me.

Meg: DIE GLITCH!!!! Oh, by the way, this chapter is rated for language. Sorry.

***

It was the shortest fight in history. Megatron punched me on the shoulder, breaking it, but _I_ got him first, slamming _both_ my fists into his optics. _That_ may have been why he decided to break my shoulder, and I didn't take it lying down.

I punched his chest, near to where his spark is, and that was when he grabbed me around the waist, scratching my face as he did so.

"I _will_ have the All-Spark!" He growled.

"Never!!" I yelled.

_That_ was when Honey Bee decided to speak up.

"Just tell me one thing, Megatron!" Honey Bee suddenly called, and both Megatron and I stopped in surprise. I was halfway through attempting to struggle out of his grip, but we both turned to look at my daughter. "How did you come back to life?" Her red eyes pierced into him intently.

He chuckled softly. "Oh, that _is_ an interesting story…" He switched his optics to me. "It seems that…_you_ willed it to happen."

I gasped. "I did _not_! Why the slag would you say that!?" _Why the slag am I still here!!?? GMOOH!!!!_ I was starting to panic. But, I _knew_ my vision had been right, there was a reason we were here!

Megatron was clearly enjoying himself. "Oh, but you _did_! You see, when you grieved for your fallen spark mate, you started one half of a binding deal to get someone to come back from being offline!"

I didn't know such deals existed.

"It seems that…there were two others who wanted me back…" Megatron didn't say who, but he didn't have to.

"When I get my hands on Barricade and Blitzwing…" I threatened.

"It also worked with Lugnut." Megatron ignored me.

My eyes opened wide, but he ignored that too, as he went on with: "So, I was able to be revived, as was Lugnut…"

I looked at Honey Bee. "Cover. Your. Ears." I told her.

She did so.

Megatron looked at me.

I looked at him.

…

"_**WHY THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU TWO MOTHER FUCKERS BEEN FUCKING RESSURECTED!!!!!!!!????????**_"

Megatron's audio receptors visibly malfunctioned, sending off showers of sparks and electricity as he dropped me and yelled out in pain.

I landed on _that_ shoulder, but leapt up nimbly and flew over to Honey Bee, throwing open a dimensional gate and throwing us both through it.

*

We landed outside the base, on the grass, with a thud.

I sighed, breathing in the sweet smell of grass, then…

Bee, in his holoform, grabbed us, and pulled us into the tightest hug ever. Honey Bee didn't mind, but _I_ did.

"Owch!!" I yelled, and Bee pulled away from me sharply, examining me intently.

"Ratchet!!" He yelled suddenly, half turning.

Ratchet and Sky both came hurrying out of the base, followed by the others.

"It's just my shoulder!" I protested as Ratchet picked me up.

"And your face!" Sunny added.

"Jeez, _thanks_." I snapped, as we all hurried into the base.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked Honey Bee. Shooting Star was wearing an anxious expression on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine." Honey Bee said calmly.

_Well I'M not!!!!_ I thought, but I didn't _say_ it. A week ago, it had been Honey Bee on the operating table, and she'd only yelled a bit.

Well, I wasn't going to yell _at all_.

Honey Bee was looking at me, and I knew she knew what I was thinking.

We smiled at each other.

Then, Ratchet did something to my arm that made me wince.

"What _happened_!?" Optimus demanded to know.

"I saw myself standing on the top of a building, when I dozed off for three seconds," I said, focusing on my explanation and not on the fact that my arm was on fire. "I knew I would have to go there, that he would tell me something important…and he did." I shuddered, and so too did Honey Bee.

"What did he tell you?" Bee asked quietly.

"Wait, who's _he_!?" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Lord Megatron, who else?" It wasn't _me_ that said that, it was Honey Bee.

All eyes/optics snapped over to her.

Her red eyes were focused on a spot on the floor, and she was frowning.

I didn't like the look of that frown _at all_.

Then, Sky did something to my arm that _really_ hurt.

I couldn't help it. "AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!" I screamed, and all of the Autobots in the room winced.

Honey Bee suddenly looked up and grinned. "I win, Mamma." She said simply.

Oh slag it.

*

Later that night, Bianca and I were talking to Optimus Prime about something important.

"The Matrix Of Leaders…" Optimus mused. "I have heard of it…supposedly only a Prime can use it…"

"Will it have the power to destroy Megatron?" I wanted to know.

Optimus glanced at me. "I think it will." He replied.

"But we don't know where it is." Bia replied, a little sadly.

I didn't say anything, because I didn't want them to know.

But I _did_ know where it was.

***

Meg: I'm reading a great fan fic at the moment, it's called Twin Ninjas. It's great.

Emma: Only because it's got _Prowl_ in it.

Meg: *Growls* Quiet you, and finish your cleaning.

Emma: *Defeated* Yes Ma'am. *Goes back to scrubbing barnacles off of the space bridge.*


	13. Part One Epilogue

PART ONE

Epilogue

***

No author's notes!

***

I was preparing myself for my journey, which I would take alone. I knew exactly where I needed to go, and how I was going to get there, and what I would do once I got there.

The tricky part was actually getting out of the base – or so I thought.

I told everyone I was going to the shops on Thursday evening, which COULD have been true…only it wasn't.

Here's what happened:

9:00AM – I made a phone call, to the travel agency, and managed to book myself a flight that very evening. I checked my watch. Only twelve hours to go.

9:20AM – I began packing my backpack, but had to stop when Honey Bee and Shooting Star wandered in. Apparently Ratchet had gotten so angry at Sunny, 'Sides, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Skids and Mudflap that he had dismantled them and put their sparks into various household appliances. We had to go searching for them. We found Sunny in a night-light (the solar-powered kind), 'Sides was a toaster, Jetfire was a BBQ, Jetstorm was a hair-dryer and Mudflap was a toaster oven. We couldn't find Skids anywhere.

12:00PM – I resumed my packing, and actually got it finished.

1:00PM – I checked my watch again, and decided to go for a drive with Bee. Which we did. With an unexpected result.

4:00PM – I write a letter to everyone explaining why I have gone, but not _where_.

4:30PM – I have a shower, and discover that Skids is the No-Soap Radio in the shower. I threw him out the window.

4:50PM – I dress in nice but casual clothes, and leave my note on my pillow.

5:00PM – I announce to everyone that I am going out shopping.

5:15PM – I leave for the "shops".

6:00PM – I arrive at the airport, after having flown there all the way from the base. Why I can't just fly across the seas is simple…I'D GET SLAGGING TIRED!!!!

Okay, so I was sitting in the airport after going through customs. I told them that I was a backpacker, and that's why I only had a backpack with me. My passport and everything went through without a hitch, and then I had to wait with about a squillion other people for the plane to be boarded.

The family behind me was talking loudly, about the fun things they would do in Detroit.

Okay, so maybe _they_ would be going all the way to Detroit…

The family opposite me were all deaf, and speaking in sign language – not that it stopped me from knowing what they were saying.

A third family was full of fat people, save for the youngest son who was so skinny that if he'd turned sideways then you wouldn't have been able to see him! He seemed to have the biggest voice, though.

Seeing all these families made me think of my own, and I dug around in my pocket for my photo-pocket-book (one of the few genius inventions by Zi and 'Jack).

I turned it on.

I looked at the pictures in there – Honey Bee, Shooting Star, Bianca, Optimus Prime…everyone, including my own beloved Bumblebee.

And, right at the very end, was a picture of Starscream. I looked at that as I boarded the plane and chose a window seat on the left.

Starscream and me. I smiled. Funny how time can change one being (ie, by _killing_ him) so much, and then not change another at all (I hadn't aged a bit – thank Primus for being immortal).

I missed Starscream…my Star.

But, I was happily married. And nothing would _ever_ make me want to change that.

As I looked out over the setting sun of Perth city, as the plane taxied down the runway and took off into the sky, I smiled again.

Perth city looked so beautiful.

The flight – _my_ flight – had begun. I was going to do what the Primes had asked me to do, and I was going to save the world.

I looked down at my left hand, at my fourth finger in particular.

Today, on our drive, Bee and I had made a very important decision.

We had welded our wedding rings to our respective fingers. They (the rings) would never ever come off.

I never wanted it to be any other way.

It hadn't hurt a bit.


	14. Part Two Prologue

PART TWO

Prologue

***

No author's notes – again!

***

_I was heading in a straight line, in pursuit of my goal. I knew exactly where it was, and this time nothing was going to stand between me and it…_

_Or, should I say, between me and __her__._

"_Emma…I am coming…"_


	15. A Loooong Flight…

CHAPTER ONE

A Loooong Flight…

***

Meg: I love going on planes. But…I'm afraid.

Emma: Of flying?

Meg: No – of crashing.

Everyone Else: Lol.

***

Do you know how long it takes to get from Perth to Detroit, which is in the United States of America?

_A slagging long time_.

And, I spent an hour and a half of it next to the world's biggest flirt. He just didn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

Finally, _finally_, I'd had enough. I grabbed his collar with my right hand, and shoved my left hand up to his face.

"I'M MARRIED WITH TWO KIDS!!!!" I shouted.

Everyone on the plane stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

I sighed, got up, and changed seats.

The guy let me go.

Smart cookie.

Okay, next thing on my complaint list was the flight attendant. I practically had to wave a red flag around to get her attention. And when she brought me tomato juice instead of orange juice, I wanted to throw the red terror at her and demand my OJ! I didn't, though. I just swapped it with the guy sitting across from me.

I hoped he didn't slag in it.

Oh slag…

Okay, then there was the choice of in-flight movie. Now, I am not Zikya, and snakes don't generally make me feel all warm and cosy inside. Quite the contrary, actually. Plus, we were on a plane.

So why, oh _why_ did they show the movie _Snakes On A Plane_, starring Samuel L. Jackson?

I wouldn't be surprised if some of these kids never flew again…

I don't know WHY I started thinking about the jet-twins then, but I did, as the snake lunged at the screen just before the ending credits. I looked out the window at the black sky, and thought about them. Their optics, blue and yellow.

The way they looked at my daughter, Shooting Star…

The way they looked at her was like how…

Bumblebee used to look at me when we first met.

When he realised that I was his spark mate.

I sat bolt upright. "NO!!!!" I shouted.

By this time, the passengers were getting pretty used to my mood swings, but a fair few of them gasped when I jumped out of my seat, tearing the seatbelt, grabbed my backpack and stalked off down the aisle towards the bathroom, where I threw open a dimensional gate and jumped in, effectively ending the first part of the flight and starting the second.

Once I was in the air, on my own, I opened up a com-link just between me and the jet-twins, and began _screaming_ at them.

*

_Jetfire's P.O.V…or was it Jetstorm's?_

"_Hello?" My brother and I both said at the same time._

"_YOU TWO SLAGGING IDIOTS!!!!" We recognized Lady Emma's voice loud and clear alright._

"_Uh, hi Emma…" My brother said. "Where are you? It sound windy there…"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!" She was screaming angrily at us. "THE POINT IS, YOU TWO SLAGGERS STAY THE HELL __AWAY__ FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEAR ME!!?? HOW THE SLAG CAN YOU TWO BE HER SPARK MATE, SHE'S NOT EVEN __THREE__ YET!!!!"_

_Oh, so __that's__ what this was about._

_My brother and I exchanged a glance, and then I said: "We have no control over this, Emma, we is sorry, but we…"_

"_SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, BUDDY!!!!" She shouted. She sounded really angry._

"_We can't…"_

"_Do anything about it."_

_She sighed then, and said: "You really can't?"_

"_No." We replied in unison._

"_How do…you feel about her? About my Ryuusei?"_

"_She is…"_

"_The most beautiful being ever."_

"_We want to protect her…"_

"_For now."_

"_Until she is old enough to know that we love her."_

"_You'll wait?" She asked in surprise._

"_OF COURSE!!!!" We shouted together. "WE IS NOT SICKOS!!!!"_

_She didn't answer for awhile – all we could hear was the wind blowing from wherever she was. Then she said: "I believe you, but…promise me __one__ thing, you two."_

"_Wait," I said quickly. "Can we ask you one thing?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You do not mind that…" I began._

"_There are two of us, and only one of her?" My brother finished._

_She was silent, and then she said: "Uh, __hullo__!? I'm mated to an Autobot AND a Decepticon!!"_

_Oh, yeah, that._

"_So, what be it…"_

"_That you wanted to make us promise?"_

_She sighed softly then. "You two promise to protect Shooting Star…forever, okay?"_

"_Okay." We said in unison, and that was when the connection was cut out._

_A second later, Bumblebee ran in. "Emma's missing!!" He yelled._

"_Oh, we just talked to her." My brother informed the stressed out yellow and black Autobot._

"_DID SHE SAY WHERE SHE WAS!!!???" Bumblebee fairly screamed._

_We shook our heads. "No."_

_Bumblebee sighed, and slumped down against a wall. In his hand was a letter…_

*

My dearest Bee,

By the time you get this letter, I will elsewhere. I know, I know, I've done it again, but I really will be coming back this time!

I will bring back the Matrix Of Leaders, so that Optimus can use it to destroy Megatron!

This was the duty entrusted to me by the Primes – I **have** to do this.

I'm sorry I lied to you about something so important – I guess now we're equal in the lying thing, aren't we?

Tell Shooting Star and Honey Bee that I love them, and that Mamma will be home soon.

Tell Optimus…not to worry. Same with Bianca.

If you must, tell Sentinel it's all his fault. I'm sure he'll appreciate that.

And remember that I love you more then I have ever loved anyone.

Yours _faithfully_, and with eternal love…

Emma.

*

High up in the air, above the night clouds, I began to sob, as I felt Bee's spark break a thousand miles away from where I was right now.

***

Meg: If I had wings, I wouldn't be scared of the plane crashing, just like Max and her flock.

Jetfire & Jetstorm: Ooh, Miss. Meg, WE can make you fly safe!!

Meg: Yayz!! *Reaches out hands*

Jetfire & Jetstorm: *Grab onto Meg's hands and pull her into the air with them*

Meg: AIIIYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!


	16. Ironhide’s Complaints

CHAPTER TWO

Ironhide's Complaints

***

Meg: I just realised I love Ironhide. *Smiles at Ironhide*

Ironhide: Uh…

Prowl: Oh, so I guess the honeymoon's over then, isn't it?

Meg: Nope! *Grinning* Not by a _long shot_!

Ironhide: *Shouting* And what does _that_ mean!!??

Meg: *Teary eyes*

Prowl: Uh, you might not want to yell at her too much…it upsets her…

Meg: *Nodding tearfully*

Ironhide: Oh for Primus' sake!! *Fed up* I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!!!!

Meg: *Starts wailing* THEY DON'T LOOOVE ME!!!! FIRST MY OCC'S, THEN EVERYONE _ELSE'S_ OCC'S, AND NOW THE CANNON CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! WAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Bumblebee: *Runs in with his hands over his audio receptors* _Prowl, Ratchet, what the slag did you __do__ to her_!!!???

Sentinel Prime: Make it stop, make it stop!!!!!!!!

Jazz: Poor Meg…looks like you too freaked her out _big_ time…

Ratchet: You two no good slaggers…

Meg: THEY DON'T LOVE ME!!!! I NEED TO KNOW THAT THEY LOVE ME!!!!!

Bumblebee: Hey! I know! *Whispers to Prowl and Ironhide*

Ironhide: Wh-what!? You can't be _serious_!

Prowl: Oh fine, _I'll_ do it! *Starts playing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_*

Meg: *Still looks upset*

Bumblebee: Oh, and how about… *Whispers to Prowl some more*

Prowl: Uh…are you sure that will work?

Bumblebee: _Absolutely_.

Prowl: Uh…okay then… *Picks up Meg and hugs her to his spark*

Meg: 0////////0

Ironhide: …

Bumblebee: Now that that's settled…_on with the story_!! ^_^

***

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_How could this have happened? How could she have left me again? I was already starting to panic, and I knew I wouldn't recharge (sleep) until I saw her again._

_But where could she have gone?_

"_She never told me she actually wanted to __find__ the Matrix!" Bianca wailed. "I didn't even know she knew where it __was__!" Optimus comforted her, whilst he ordered the others to do something productive about finding Em._

_I just sat against a wall, with my head in my hands._

_I would have sat there by myself all day, but I was joined by Shooting Star and Honey Bee._

_The three of us proceeded to sit there in silence._

_Until someone started complaining._

_It wasn't Sentinel, though._

_It was Ironhide._

_He began by saying how it was the second time Em had done this, and how she shouldn't be creating all of these problems for us._

_Of course, Zikya jumped to Emma's defence._

_Ironhide yelled at Zikya._

_Wheeljack intervened and told Ironhide to stop yelling at his spark mate._

"_HUMAN SPARK MATES CAUSE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FOR US HERE!!!!" Ironhide fairly screamed._

_There were six gasps – they came from me, Zikya, Wheeljack, Honey Bee, Shooting Star, Jetfire and Jetstorm, the latter two who had just entered the room._

"_Everyone calm down!" Optimus suddenly said, in the kind of voice you __don't__ wanna mess with. "And…"_

"_Uh, sir?" Andy's voice suddenly came through the com-link so that we could all hear it. "I'm gonna need some back-up here…I got five Decepticons with just me and Sunny here…plus we've got a young human here with us…she's…OH MY PRIMUS, SUNNY HELP HER!!!! SHE'S ABOUT TO GET SQUASHED!!!!"_

_The communication shut out then._

_All of us exchanged a glance – Optimus looked at me meaningfully._

"_Okay, Bumblebee, you and Zikya stay here with the twins! The rest of you…transform and roll out!"_

***

Meg: *Still being hugged by Prowl* I just picked up another OCC – she's over there. *Points*

Everyone: *Looks*

Optimus Prime: She's a bit…small, isn't she?

Shooting Star: (Who's the shortest out of everyone) Hmm… *Measures herself up next to OCC* Do ya think so?

Bianca: Is this the OCC belonging to Lee-Aeront?

Meg: Uh-huh – she's seven years old, and is about to get squashed by a huge Decepticon.

Prowl: You say that like it's a good thing…

Meg: *Teary eyes come back*

Prowl: Uh… ._.---- Never mind. *Hugs Meg awkwardly*

Meg: *Thinking* I could just stay like this forever…


	17. One Small Kid

CHAPTER THREE

One Small Kid

***

Meg: *Still hugging Prowl*

Prowl: *Still hugging Meg*

Bumblebee: …Uh, okay, you can stop hugging each other now…Prowl, you can let go of her now…

Zikya: Umm, I think they're asleep…

*Sure enough, Meg's eyes are closed, and Prowl's optics are shut*

Everyone Else: o_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meg: *Talking in sleep* Oh Prowlie, yes…again…

Everyone Else: 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Prowl: *Talking in recharge* That's it Meggie, perfect…yes…right there…

Everyone Else: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meg: *Still talking in her sleep* Oh Prowlie…show it to me again please…

Prowl: *Still talking in his recharge* Okay, because I know you liked what you saw…

Meg: *Still in sleep!* How could I not…it's _yours_…

Prowl: *Still in recharge!* Anything for you…

Everyone Else: …

Meg: *In sleep* It's _beautiful_…what do you think of these?

Prowl: *In recharge* Stunning…they're absolutely perfect, the curves are just right…they…mountains?

Meg: *In sleep, giggles* Yes, if you think so. Somehow you know better then I do. What about yours? …Stick?

Prowl: *In recharge, smiles* Well, yes, something like that…somehow _you_ know better then I do.

Everyone Else: …

Meg: *In sleep…but you knew that* Ooh, I _love_ this part…

Prowl: *In recharge…duh* I _know_ you do…

Meg & Prowl: OH, YES!!!! AH!!!!

Everyone Else: OOOOO_OOOOO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meg & Prowl: *Both dreaming about **martial arts training** mingled with **calligraphy** and the **theme music from Samurai Pizza Cats***

***

_Backdraft's (Andy's) P.O.V:_

_Sunny grabbed the girl and handed her to me, before turning around to attack the nearest Decepticon._

"_Be careful!" The little girl exclaimed._

"_No slagging Decepticon's gonna beat ol' Sunstreaker!" My "modest" partner replied, before kicking the Decepticon in the chest, knocking him back. "Just watch the master…AURGH!!" He yelled, as he got punched by Barricade._

"_Yeah, get his aft kicked." I mumbled. I glanced down at our little fan. She smiled brightly up at me._

_Then she said: "Uh…incoming?"_

_I gasped, half turned, and then covered her with both my hands as the explosion, thanks to Blitzwing, took place._

_I had to give the little human credit – she didn't scream, but she didn't look particularly happy, either._

"_Are you okay?" She asked me worriedly._

"_Fine…aurgh," I groaned, as my entire right arm stopped functioning._

"_Don't worry," Sunny said, fending off two Decepticons who were attacking us. "Sides'll be here soon, and he's bringing the others."_

"_Who's 'Sides?" The little girl wanted to know._

"_HYAAAAAAAUUUUURRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_A bright red Autobot crashed into a silver one, tackling him to the ground._

"_He is." Sunny and I said in unison, as the others arrived._

_Ratchet came right up to me to fix my shoulder, and Elita1 took the human girl from me._

"_What's your name?" I asked her, to distract myself from the pain._

"_Kelsi Learia." She said with a big smile. She was missing one tooth. Her hair was bright red and her eyes were a deep, deep emerald green._

_She wore faded blue jeans and a green shirt, a black patterned bandanna and red and white sneakers with the laces untied._

"_And…where are you from?"_

"_I'm from the country but I just HAD to come to the big city to see the giant robots I heard about…" She went on and on, mentioning an orphanage._

_Ratchet and I exchanged a glance._

_His optics said: We're NOT keeping her._

_He had no idea who he was dealing with._

"_Can I stay with you?"_

"_No."_

"_YOU HAVE TO LET ME STAY!!!!" She screamed suddenly, her red hair spiking out in every direction._

_Ratchet blinked a few times, and then glared at me, like it was my fault._

_Then, Kelsi turned on the puppy dog eyes. "__Please__?"_

_Ratchet sighed. "Oh…alright then, if Prime says it's okay…"_

"_It's okay!" He called, as he battled with Lugnut to our right. "Just protect her for now!"_

_I looked at Kelsi. She looked at me, and grinned a huge, sunny grin._

_I couldn't help but smile back, despite the pain._

_Meanwhile, Sideswipe was battling against Sideways. The two of them have an age-old rivalry that goes back many stellar cycles. Everyone was smartly staying out the way of it._

_As we watched, Sideways seemed to decide that he wanted out – so he transformed and took off, with Sideswipe in pursuit._

"_Oh slag." I heard Sunny say, before he followed them._

_My spark seemed to beat out of time for a second. "Please be careful…" I whispered._

"_Is he your boyfriend?" Kelsi suddenly asked me._

_I gasped. "Whatever gave you __that__ idea!?" I shook my head._

_She was still smiling. I knew I hadn't fooled her._

*

_Sunstreaker's P.O.V:_

_We were on the Mt. Henry Bridge before I knew it, and 'Sides had managed to get in front of Sideways, as I closed the distance between myself and the Decepticon._

_I knew that something was about to happen. Glad that no one was really out at this time of morning, I watched as 'Sides appeared out of nowhere, carrying a huge blade I had never seen before._

_He shoved it into the ground and Sideways drove straight through it, effectively being sliced in half…well, sideways._

"_Man, I'm good." 'Sides said, surveying his handiwork._

_And that was the end of Sideways…and the beginning of our friendship with Kelsi Learia._

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

"_Yes, thank you," I said, hanging up the phone._

"_Who was that?' Bumblebee asked absentmindedly._

"_The airlines." I replied._

_He stood up extremely quickly, and ran over to me. "AND!!??"_

_I grinned. "Emma was seen boarding a plane a couple of hours ago."_

"_Where to?" Bumblebee asked me, in a voice barely above a whisper._

"_Detroit." I replied._


	18. Walk Like An Egyptian

CHAPTER FOUR

Walk Like An Egyptian

***

I had never been to Egypt before, but I'd seen pictures of it before.

I just wasn't prepared for the _sun_.

"It's BRIGHT!!!!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes from the worst of it as I landed on the ground. Well, the sun not so much, but it reflecting off of the SAND…

I sighed, and began walking in the direction my feet took me. I walked for about two and a half hours, stopping occasionally to drink some water. It was hot, but thanks to my All-Spark powers I managed to keep my body temperature down, and didn't get dehydrated.

Still, by the time I reached the temple, I was knackered.

I climbed up the steps, and fairly collapsed onto the floor of the temple.

I was lying sideways, with the side of my face resting on the dusty ground. My fingers traced circles in the dust, and my breathing came out sharp and ragged.

I didn't understand – my heart-spark was pounding, but why? I could walk that far with one leg and no arms for balance and not feel this tired…_usually_…

After half an hour, I decided that it was time to get up and start searching for the Matrix. I pulled myself to my feet, and began searching around the temple.

It wasn't _big_, as far as temples go, but it was _tall_. I mean, it looked like it had been built _just for giant robots_…weird…

Anyway, so I had been searching for a _really_ long time, and eventually I began to get frustrated.

I walked over to a wall, which was faded and cracked just like all the other walls, and slammed my fist onto it wordlessly.

Okay, sometimes I'm guilty of not knowing my own strength. But the wall didn't have to shatter like that.

"Oh slag…" I whispered, and then I blinked.

There was a small tunnel behind the ruined wall.

"Wicked…" I murmured, and made my way in.

I opened my eyes wide.

*

_Someone's P.O.V:_

_I was locked onto her energy signature, and I was drawing nearer. My spark felt like it was going to leap out and take flight, I had waited so long for this day._

_Of course, I was more then a little bit annoyed about what she had done to me, but I could forgive her for that._

_I would always forgive her for that._

_Because I loved her._

*

I reached out a shaking hand to touch what I knew was the Matrix…and it disintegrated.

I stared at it in total shock, the tiny silver pieces of dust glittered in the sunlight streaming in through the cracks.

My lower lip began to tremble. My eyes filled with tears. Shaking like crazy now, I clumsily took the dust and scooped it into a little pouch around my neck.

I had been prepared for this, but I'd hoped to Primus that it _wouldn't_ happen. How would we fix this?

How old _was_ this slagging Matrix!?

"You'd better still work." I told it fiercely, as I climbed out of the tunnel, and then walked outside and into the open sunlight.

I looked up.

And was immediately hit with something that made me scream – and then I blacked out.

The last thing I remembered was hearing a jet landing, and an all-too-familiar voice saying: "At last…"


	19. All In A Name

CHAPTER FIVE

All In A Name

***

Meg: *Wakes up* Umm, where am I? What happened? *Looks* Oh, Prowl, did you fall asleep too?

Prowl: I…I think so. Where are the others? *Looks around*

Everyone Else: *Huddled into a corner, rocking back and forth on heels*

Meg: Uh, what's wrong? *Looks at Prowl*

Prowl: *Shrugs* How should I know?

Meg: Maybe they…

Prowl: Saw something alarming?

Prowl & Meg: That made them act this way!

Bumblebee: They're finishing each others sentences…

Ratchet: And speaking in unison too.

Arcee: Aren't you supposed to have been married for _at least_ twenty stellar cycles before that starts happening?

Meg: Should we…

Prowl: Go and see what's wrong?

Prowl & Meg: Yeah.

Prowl: Let's go. *Gets up and puts Meg on his shoulder*

Bumblebee: Whoa! Don't come any closer! *Holds up arms in cross-shape*

Elita: Y-yeah, j-just stay back!

Sentinel Prime: HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT INTERFACING WITH AN _ORGANIC_!!??

Prowl & Meg: WHAAAAAAT!!!!????

***

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_Flying on a plane from Perth to Detroit (which is in the United States of America) turned out to be more of an adventure then coming to earth, finding the All-Spark __and__ facing Megatron all rolled into one!_

_It started when the army arrived, to issue us with our passports. Those who were going to find Emma would fly out at 8:00PM the following night._

"_So, which of you Autobots is going to go and find Emma?" Rowan, a member of the army whom we all know pretty well, asked us._

"_I am." I said immediately. I didn't think I had to say it. I would drive through the ocean just to get to wherever Em was._

_I was surprised when no one else volunteered themselves to go, until Kelsi, the little red-head Andy and Sunny had 'adopted', put up her hand (making her shoelace bracelets fall down her arm) and said: "Umm, can I go too?"_

_Rowan looked at her. "Who's this?"_

_Sunny blinked. "This? This is…her name is Kelsi." I glanced over at him, and realised that he was wearing a pretty pink bracelet made out of wire and string. I bit back a grin._

"_Kelsi, you can't go." Andy said simply._

_Kelsi pouted. "Why __not__?"_

"_Because…" Andy, Sunny, 'Sides and Rowan exchanged a four-way glance._

"_She can go." Optimus suddenly said, and Kelsi looked thrilled._

_Andy, on the other hand, looked pained. "Wh-what? Well then, I'm going too." She said firmly._

"_As am I." Sunny nodded._

"_Count me in." 'Sides added._

_Jazz volunteered himself to go as well. Bianca said she wanted to, but that she had to stay with her spark mate to hold things down in Perth._

_Zikya mumbled the same thing. I noticed she looked a little pale. I guessed that she was worried about Emma._

"_We'll take care of the girls." Zikya promised._

_During this time, Honey Bee and Shooting Star had been having a rapid conversation, which included Shooting Star sending images over to her sister. In one voice they said: "We're going too."_

"_No." Said absolutely every grown-up at the same time, and I added: "__Double__ no."_

"_Daddy, we want to go and save Mamma too!" Shooting Star informed me, looking stubborn._

"_That's right," Honey Bee said. "She's our __**Mother**__ – we want to help, and I know that we can."_

"_No," I said again, shaking my head. "It is too dangerous."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

*

Where am I? I had no idea. I couldn't see. I wasn't aware of anything.

I drew in a deep breath, and went back to an uneasy, restless sleep.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Is this your first time flying?" The stewardess leaned over the counter and smiled down at Shooting Star and Honey Bee._

"_Well, on an airplane, yes." Shooting Star replied truthfully, giving the stewardess a big, two and a half year old grin._

_Yikes! I hurried over to the counter and grabbed the twins by their hands, yanking them across the airport terminal._

"_Uh, sir, you're passport!" Another stewardess called to me._

_I groaned. Then I handed Honey Bee to 'Sides, and Shooting Star to Jazz, and sprinted back across the terminal to get my little blue booklet._

_The one that said my name was Beegan. Thanks a lot, Rowan._

_That was the name that the military had given me, so that I could safely travel into the USA and not seem suspicious. Yeah, right._

_There were ten of us all travelling together, and three of them were precocious little children._

_Yeah, there was __nothing__ suspicious about this._

_Andrea (Andy) was standing by the doors that led into customs, wearing her favourite leather jacket and tight black jeans. Next to her were the Lambo twins (as Em calls them). Sunstreaker, now Sultan) and Sideswipe (who was now known as Sideris) were each in the process of having their wrists adorned with colourful bracelets by, you guessed it, Kelsi._

_Jazz, who got to keep his real name, was standing nearby, listening to music through headphones, and occasionally checking out the girls who walked by._

_And, also with us, were Jetfire (now known as Blaise) and Jetstorm (now known as Storm). For the life of me, I knew not why, and I didn't care._

_When Shooting Star was with them, she was happy, and all I ever wanted was for my daughter to be happy._

_And, if finding Emma would make __both__ girls happy, then I would search every corner of the galaxy until I found her._

_Until then, I would subject myself to being stuck on a plane for eight and a half hours with nine other people, six of whom happened to be twins._

_One, I now see why Ratchet and Prowl had stayed home._

_And, two, I was SO glad that Skids and Mudflap hadn't decided to join us._

_Not that Mudflap had exactly recovered from being thrown out of a three storey window, whilst in No-Soap-Radio form._

_And three…_

"_OH PRIMUS, WHAT THE HELL __IS__ THIS!!!!????" We all heard the screams through our audio receptors, and we all winced as the plane took off._

_No doubt Skids and Mudflap had just walked into one last trap._

_I watched Star, Honey, Blaise, Storm, Sultan and Sideris slap each other a round of high-fives…err, thirties._

_And I shook my head. It was going to be a LOOOOONG flight…_

_To pass the time, I looked at my wedding ring, welded to my finger._

_I looked at my photos, I watched a movie about snakes on a plane, and I recharged for a little bit._

_By the time we touched down in Detroit, I was feeling recharged and ready for…well, whatever Detroit threw at me!_

_I didn't expect it to throw a Decepticon at me, straight away, but that's just what it did!_

"_It's Barricade!!" Andy shouted, as the huge black Decepticon lunged at us._

_Oh, great, we'd been out of the airport, what seven minutes?_

_I sighed, and prepared to transform, hoping that the others would keep the girls safe._

"_Watch out, he's got a stasis blaster!" I heard Honey Bee scream, seconds before I found myself paralysed and blind, and lying on the ground as Barricade bore down on me…_

***

Notes:

ANDY (ANDREA) – Kept her real name

---

SUNNY – Sultan, means 'a powerful person'

---

SIDES – Sideris, means 'heavenly body' (lol, I couldn't resist)

---

KELSI – Kept her real name

---

BEE – Beegan, means 'little' (which was why he wasn't happy about it)

---

JAZZ – Kept his real name

---

HONEY BEE – Honey

---

SHOOTING STAR – Star

---

JETFIRE – Blaise, means 'burning flames'

---

JETSTORM – Storm, means 'a tempest'


	20. Where Are You? Where Am I?

CHAPTER SIX

Where Are You? Where Am I?

***

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the orange sunlight, streaking in through a window at sundown.

The second thing I saw was the pouch with the Matrix dust in it. I was relieved.

I sat up.

I was in a hotel room I had never been in before, and it was, well, very lavish.

It was so beautiful, but reminiscent of an apartment complex room.

It was nice, though.

I was comfortable.

I was also utterly alone.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I wish I hadn't.

As soon as I put my weight on my right ankle, my leg buckled. And, when I caught myself after stumbling forward towards the window, my left arm throbbed.

Both were wrapped up in bandages, but I could tell that they were badly sprained.

I sighed. Talk about dejavu. I'd been through _this_ before…

I stared out of the window, in awe at the huge city spread out before me.

I had no idea where I was, but the city seemed almost golden in the afternoon sunlight.

It was…nice.

Wait, I think I _did_ know where I was…uh oh…

Then, I heard the door behind me open, and familiar footsteps come in.

My breath caught in my throat.

I knew those footsteps.

I knew them all too well.

"Emma?" He asked, in a low voice that I had no trouble hearing.

Oh Primus, I had missed his voice so much!

But I wish he hadn't brought me here.

Slowly, I turned around.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_I __told__ you there was a stasis blaster." Was the first thing I heard when I came to._

_Opening my optics, I saw Honey Bee peering worriedly at me, from her safe place in Jazz's arms. Shooting Star, meanwhile, was standing between the Jet twins, one of her hands on each of their legs as she watched me with huge, worried eyes. Her face was white with shock._

_I sat up, and shook my head. I looked around. "Where's Barricade?" I asked._

"_Andy took care of him." 'Sides said carefully, glancing over to where said fem-bot was sharing a 'moment' with 'Sides's brother._

"_Did anyone get hurt?" I asked._

_I noticed 'Sides grinning then._

"_What?' I asked him._

_That was when I noticed the adoring looks Jetfire and Jetstorm were giving my daughter. They both seemed a little bit injured, but she seemed fine, physically._

_That could only mean one thin – that they had protected her._

_But why..?_

_I gasped._

"_NO!!" I screamed._

*

"_NO_!!"

I heard the scream and blinked. For a moment, I thought that I had just heard Bee's voice. It sure to hell sounded like it. Then, I shook my head, and turned away from the window.

I turned to look across the room, into the cold red eyes of my formally dead lover.

Starscream.

My breath hitched in my throat painfully, and tears began stinging at my eyes.

He was _alive_.

How, I knew not.

_Why_, I could only speculate.

Because of the thing that Megatron had told me about?

Maybe.

It didn't matter.

What mattered now, was that I was facing the man I had long ago thought dead. His holoform stared at me, his red eyes burning as they locked into my green ones.

The class ring on my finger, the ring he had worn many years ago, felt cold on my skin suddenly, and I gulped.

I took a half a step backwards, and began calculating fight or flight.

Starscream must've read my intentions, because he suddenly held up his hands and said: "Emma, please – I didn't bring you here just to lose you again."

His voice…it sounded the exact same as it had the day I'd lost him…the day _I'd killed him_…

He was eyeing me.

I eyed him back, warily.

I took a deep breath. "It's good to see you again too, Screamer." I said in a soft voice.

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_The burning in my spark grew stronger and stronger as I stared at her, taking in every part of her with my starving eyes._

_She was still 5'0". She still weighed roughly the same. Her metallic green eyes still shone with a mixture of friendliness and wariness, as she eyed me back._

_The only thing that had changed about her was her hair – it was longer._

_Other then that, she was still the same girl I had fallen in love with many stellar cycles ago._

"_It's good to see you again too, Screamer." She said in the same soft voice she used to use when talking to me before…the incident._

_My spark nearly leapt out of my chest then. "Em…it's been…too long…" I stepped towards her, my arms extended._

_She put her hands up. "Wait, I can't…"_

_I frowned. "Can't what?"_

"_Be with you." She replied, placing her right hand over her left one. Her class ring still sat on her right ring finger. I smiled faintly._

"_Why not?" I demanded to know._

_She winced suddenly, and drew her right arm closer to her body. "That hurts." She whispered._

_Without even thinking, I crossed the room to her, and took her in my arms._

"_Screamer, I can't…" She whispered._

"_Why not?" I asked her again, holding her at arms length and regarding her carefully. "Em, please, you can tell me Princess – I'm not angry at you anymore."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, after you busted up my arm and leg, thanks a __lot__, Star."_

_I huffed a sigh of frustration. "That was an accident!" I told her._

_She sighed as well. "Yeah, sure it was." She turned her gaze to look out the window. "They'll come looking for me, you know. You picked a bad place to take me, you know. This I the first place they'd look."_

"_I don't care," I replied stubbornly. "Let them come. They can't take you away from me again."_

_She shook her head. "You don't understand." She replied quietly. "It's different for me now…"_

"_I understand completely," I said. I placed my hand on her chest, and she winced slightly. "I can feel your heart-spark beating."_

_She gasped. I smirked. She hadn't know that __I'd__ known that she called it that._

_Then she just closed her eyes._

_Then, I took her left hand, and placed it on my chest. I could tell that she felt my spark warming under her hand, but that wasn't the focus of my attention anymore._

_I turned her left hand over in mine, and stared._

_I stared at the golden band, glistening brightly on the fourth finger of her left hand._

_She said: "I told you so."_


	21. It’s Detroit Like U’ve Never Seen It B4!

CHAPTER SEVEN

It's Detroit Like You've Never Seen It Before!

***

"Screamer, I can walk by myself."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can – now would you _please_ put me down!?"

"Not until we get you those crutches!"

"I only need one!"

"_Fine_! Not until we get you _that crutch_!"

"As soon as I get it I'm going to start _hitting_ people, namely _you_!"

Ah, it was just like old times.

Right down to him giving me a ride piggy-back-style down to the local chemist to get a pair of crutches, oh, excuse me, _a crutch_, so that I could walk by myself.

It was fairly humiliating.

To pass the time, I started singing. "She'll be coming' round the mountain when she comes…"

Starscream pointed to the river. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Shutting up." I assured him.

"However…" He said, as we continued walking. "I _have_ missed your lovely singing voice…"

My heart-spark began to race. "Likewise…"

We went the rest of the way in silence. At the chemist, the receptionist took one look at me, or one look at _Starscream_, I should say, and her face went red. "Ah, y-yes, can I help you?"

"I need a pair of crutches and a sling for my girlfriend please." Star said very clearly.

"Ah y-yes sir, right away sir!" She hurried into the back room.

Once she was gone, I kicked Star in the side with my good foot, then tackled him to the ground and sat on top of his chest.

"I am _not_ your girlfriend anymore, Starscream, and I said _one crutch and NO SLINGS_!!!!" I fairly yelled, glaring at him.

I noticed that he was staring up at me, and then he smirked.

I suddenly realised how I was sitting on him, and leapt up again, just as the receptionist came back in with the crutches and the sling.

She glanced from me to Screamer and back again, clearly confused.

"Leave us." Screamer ordered, and the receptionist complied.

Once she was gone, Starscream said: "Emma…"

"I don't care if you threaten me, abuse me, or actually _do_ throw me in the river," I said firmly. "I am _not_ going to do what you say."

"Emma, _please_ use the crutches and the sling, for me?" I gaped at him in shock. His red eyes were imploring, his face pleading.

Wordlessly, I took the crutches and the sling from him, and found that it was indeed possible to use two crutches and a sling at the same time. It took a bit of getting used to, but I managed to get the hang if it as we left the chemist (the receptionist forgot to ask us to pay her!).

If I had've looked to my left, then I would've seen the smirk on Starscream's face.

But I knew it was there.

*

"Got any money on ya?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?" He asked, and then he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh no…no…"

"Yup." I said with a big grin. I kept on going.

Screamer hurried to catch up with me. "Wait, please Emma, I'll do anything!"

I kept on walking.

Screamer's eyes were alight with true fear. "I mean it – you don't have to use two crutches, or wear the sling!"

"Mm-hm-hmm…" I just mused with a smile, and kept on going.

"You can hand me over to the Elite Guards – _anything but this_!!" He begged.

Oh-ho, I was _enjoying_ this.

"Please, I'll do _anything_!"

I glanced at him. "_Anything_?"

He stopped. "Yes?"

I lunged at him, and grabbed the wallet stuffed with American dollars out of his pocket. Then I grabbed his hand and yanked him into a clothes shop.

"But I thought..!?"

"I never said we weren't going in here!" I laughed.

"Oh, I _hate_ shopping!" He groaned. I watched him look around suspiciously. "Where's the boyfriend chair?" He wanted to know.

WHACK!!

"Ow!!" Starscream was left holding his head, as I sauntered off casually, getting a good use out of my crutches after all.

*

Two and a half hours later, Starscream and I were back at the hotel, me with not as much shopping as he'd been dreading.

I was in the shower (with plastic bags over my bandages) and I was singing. Hey, it's what I do.

"_Konda wa itsu aeru ka nante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
Omotteta yo nande darou  
Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite  
Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de  
Tsunagatte taikara_

Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI  
GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai  
Hold me tight but dokka kietai  
Anytime shiberisugi no KY  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na I cry  
Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?

Watashi na ri ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi no aenai sonna ki ga suru n da?  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni ikanai demo ienai yo

Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto  
Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei

Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU  
Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai  
UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai

Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte  
Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru?nande?

Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku  
Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU  
Sono tabi ROKKU konda wa watashi kara Knock

Watashi na ri ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi no aenai sonna kid ga suru n da?  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni ikanai demo ienai yo

Nigitteta te ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto

Watashi na ri ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi no aenai sonna kid ga suru n da?  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni ikanai demo i enai yo…"

I didn't realise Starscream was standing there until I heard him say: "Ah Em, how I've missed that lovely voice of yours…"

I gasped, and was glad I was facing the wall. "Screamer, please! I'm…_naked_!" I was so glad I was facing the wall.

He laughed. "You say that like it's crime." He was serious then. "Em, remember – we interfaced."

"Yes, but Screamer, you're _not_ the only one…" I gulped. "Who, uh, shares my heart-spark…there is another…" I gasped. "Oh, which _reminds_ me…about what happened…uh…"

How could I tell him about Honey Bee? Not to mention Shooting Star?

'Oh, Screamer, I had your baby but I also had one with Bumblebee, and because of the time between when I slept with you and when I slept with him your daughters are now twins'.

Aurgh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the hotel door. "Room service!" A maid called out.

"Oh, _perfect_." Screamer said sarcastically, and went to get the door, letting me off the hook and allowing me to get dressed, thankfully.

*

"Do you know what this movie is about?" I asked Screamer, pointing to the screen.

"I'm…not sure…robots, I think…" He replied, blinking a few times.

We both squinted at the screen.

Champagne and high-energon will do that to ya.

"Who's the main character?" I went on, leaning back against my pillows. "What's the plot?"

Next to me, Screamer rolled his red eyes. "How should I know?"

I was becoming drowsy. "Aurgh…I might not remember this tomorrow, so it doesn't matter…we could be watching that movie with Megan Fox and Shia whats-his-name in it for all I know…and I wouldn't care…"

"Why?"

"Because, although both of them are hot…"

"No, I mean why wouldn't you remember it?"

"Uh…what were we talking about again?"

"Never mind."

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I watched Em nearly falling asleep at my side, her broken leg sticking out in front of her, and her broken arm resting across her stomach. Her head was on my shoulder._

_She seemed really out of it._

_I glanced at her left hand. The ring glittered there, making me feel sick._

_I could also see that it was eternally welded to her finger, making it impossible to remove._

_No problem._

_I had another plan._

_She would marry me, one way or the other._

_Even if I had to make her drunk to do it._

_Was that particularly right?_

_Oh well, since when had __I__ ever cared about what was right and what was wrong?_


	22. School – It Can’t Be True!

CHAPTER EIGHT

School – It Can't Be True!

***

Meg: We're going to Dunsborough on Saturday, so…no internet access for three whole days. *Pouts* I'll try to update as much as possible, though.

Emma: You'd BETTER.

Prowl: She will.

Emma: Oh yes, because _you'd_ know, wouldn't you?

Meg: Want me to break your other arm and leg?

Emma: I'll be quiet.

Prowl: *Grins*

Meg: Don't smile – I'm also sick and have a cold. *Achoo!!*

Everyone Else: Bless you.

Meg: *Sniffs* Thanks.

***

"YOU HID MY ENERGY SIGNATURE!!??" I screamed. I was getting pretty used to screaming at Star again, and he was getting pretty used to countering it in his own, pissed off way.

"Not _hid_," He snapped, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. "_Masked_ – I _masked_ your energy signature."

"And here I was counting on my unique energy signal to lead the others straight to me." I mumbled, as we stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer of the hotel we were staying at.

I could have left – but I knew that, in the state I was in, I'd be caught up to in no time.

Best to just stick with him until the others showed up.

IF they could find me, that is. I glared at Screamer once more for good measures, and then we left the hotel to go and find me some breakfast.

"There?" He pointed.

I looked.

"Too…fancy."

"Okay, how about there?"

I glanced at the café.

"Too…stingy. Look, he's got a gun."

"There then?"

"What is this, café-street or something?"

"Just answer my question Em."

I sighed. "Okay, there's fine."

We went into the typical American restaurant, and sat down.

The waitress, who was about a zillion years old, came to take my order.

I picked up my menu and took a look at it.

"Okay…" I said, smiling. I pointed to my choice. "I'll have the smiley face breakfast special…uhh, but could you add a bacon nose? Plus bacon hair, bacon mustache, five o'clock shadow made of bacon bits and a bacon body?"

Star's red eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
The waitress rolled her eyes. "How do you stay so thin, girlie?"

"Running for my life from giant killer robots." I said seriously.

To my right, Star began to laugh silently.

The waitress gave me a Look.  
I sighed. "Fine, but the bacon man lives in a bacon house!"  
"No he doesn't!" The waitress replied, and left.

Star and I exchanged an amused glance, and then we laughed.

Ah, say what you want about Starscream, former Decepticon seeker…but I'd missed him and it was good to have him back.

For now, anyway.

My breakfast came (just the way I'd ordered it) and I ate like there was no tomorrow. Then we stood up, Star payed (I made him tip the waitress), and we went outside into the bustling streets of Detroit.

"Well…" Star began but, just then, a woman fairly leapt out in front of us, and grabbed my arm and Star's arm.

"You two deliquants!" She shouted. "Skipping school like it's not important!!"

"What the slag!!??" Star cried, and I could tell that he was getting ready to attack this woman.

To shut him up and slow him down, I stomped on his foot – hard.

He winced, and glared at me.

"Excuse me Ma'am," I said politely to her. "But we're not students – see, Star and I are from…"

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped, and gave us both a push. I staggered forward and Star grabbed me.

We both glared at this truant officer.

"Go, back to school – _now_." She said angrily, and pointed across the street towards a building named Fountain Park Academy. "Before I call the police!" She added sternly.

My eyes opened wide. "Star, go!" I said, and it was my turn to shove, as I forced him across the street and over to the school.

"Emma, _please_, can we rethink this?" He said angrily.

"If we don't do it then the police will be called, and we'll draw uneccisary attention to ourselves." I hissed angrily, as he helped me up the steps.

I could almost see a lightbulb go off in his head, and I suddenly wondered if maybe I should rethink my plans…no, too late for that now, as Screamer and I walked through the halls of the Detroit highschool.

It was like a nightmare come true – going back to highschool!

*

We went to the front admin, and gave the lady our names. She printed off timetables for us – no questions more were asked. Well, this _was_ a public school, so maybe they were a bit…less…uptight?

All I knew was that this was a _really_ bad dream, it had to be. I mean, I'd already graduated! I didn't need to attend school again!

This was all just a big mistake!

Star helped me through the halls, and into our first class, which was science.

Everyone looked at us when we came in.

The teacher glanced up from her workbook. "Yes?"

Star and I exchanged a glance. "We're new students here." We said in unison.

"I'm Star, she's Emma." He added.

"Yes, well, introduce yourselves and take a seat." The teacher said.

Star and I exchanged another glance.

"Introduce…" He began.

"Ourselves?" I finished.

"Yes." The teacher nodded. "Or, maybe the other students could ask you questions, and you could answer them?"

Star and I both nodded. "Okay." We said.

He was being unusually helpful today, and well-behaved. I would have to keep my eyes on him.

One girl said: "Where are you from?"

"Australia." We said at the same time.

"Why did you come here?" A tough-looking boy wanted to know.

"No special reason." Screamer and I mumbled.

"Do you _always_ talk at the same time?" A girl with long blonde hair asked, not taking her eyes off of Screamer. "Like, can you maybe…_not_?"

"I can, but I don't think he can." I replied, at the same time as Starscream answered: "I can, but I don't think she can."

Then, he and I laughed. "That was so cool!"

The rest of the class was just staring at us like we were aliens or something.

Well, they were one half right.

Finally, a boy raised his hand and asked: "Umm, Emma?"

I turned to him. "Yes?"

The class looked relieved that only I had spoken.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" The boy asked me.

I glared at Star. "_He_ happened to my arm and leg." I replied. "I _knew_ I should've stayed in the temple, but _noooo_, I had to walk out into the bright blazing Egyptian sun and find _you_ again!"

Star rolled his eyes. "Oh please Emmy, you and I _both_ know that it makes up for all those times you hit me back in Albany!"

"I only did it when you deserved it." I replied.

He smirked. "And _I_ only do it when _you_ deserve it, butterfly."

"Thief." I said, waving the hand with the class ring on it.

Star just laughed. "Half-breed."

"Decepticon." I countered.

Star laughed even harder. "Ooh, yeah, _that_ hurt, _really_ hurt!"

I just sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ahem?"

Star and I both turned to the teacher. We'd forgotten about her.

"Go and sit down." She told us sternly, and so we did so. "Okay," She said, once we were sitting. "Now, we're reviewing the periodic table of elements. Who can tell me what element number 43 i..?"

"Tc." Star and I said in unison. "Also known as Technetium."

The teacher looked surprised, but then she nodded. "That is…correct. Okay, how about number 3..?"

"Lithium." Star and I answered correctly again, and I hummed a few bars of the song.

The class was beginning to stare at us now.

"Oookaaay…" The teacher consulted her notes. "Umm, who can tell me what a Lanthanoid is..?"

"The lanthanoid (previously lanthanide) series comprises the fifteen elements with atomic numbers 57 through 71, from lanthanum to lutetium. All lanthanoids are f-block elements, corresponding to the filling of the 4f electron shell, except for lutetium which is a d-block lanthanoid. The lanthanoid series (Ln) is named after lanthanum." Star and I said in perfect harmony.

"They're also chemically similar to each other." Starscream added.

"Oh what," I said sarcastically, reading his mind. "Like, say, a _star_ and a _butterfly_?"

"They gotta go better together then a butterfly and a _bee_." Star countered.

"Not according to Primus' law," I replied, leaning back in my chair (damn hard desk chairs from school!). "And what about Wasps?"

"You mean the Waspinator?"

"Oh, that guy – no, maybe not him…"

"Oh, you know about him?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I heard a few bits and pieces about the days back then." I replied coolly. "So, it was really Shockwave then, huh?"

Screamer smirked at me. "You're fairly smart today, aren't you?"

"Must be the company I keep."

"QUIIIIEEEET!!!!!!!!" The teacher suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump and gulp, before facing the front of the classroom.

Star and I decided to stay quiet for the rest of the lesson.

Primus, would highschool _ever_ end?

Not according to Bowling For Soup…

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again


	23. Fhantom

CHAPTER NINE

Fhantom

Meg: My lap top is at the repair shop.

Emma: That's not good.

Meg: I guess I just don't have very good luck with machines, do I?

Prowl: Ahem?

Meg: *Clicks fingers*

Prowl: *Arms fall off*

Emma: 0_0

Meg: I prove my point.

Prowl: *Falls over*

Meg: *Sighs*

***

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I was frustrated. "__Why__ can't we get Em's energy signature?"_

"_Maybe it's being blocked?" Andy suggested. She and Sunny were taking it in turns to carry Kelsi, who had fallen asleep. Honey Bee was also asleep, and in my arms. Jetfire and Jetstorm were taking it in turns to carry Shooting Star, and every so often I would GLARE at them. How could they have 'imprinted' with my daughter? I understood that, if she was their spark partner, then she was their spark partner, but let's face the facts – this was my only daughter they were talking about!_

_We were walking through the streets of Detroit, and using our inner GPS's to find our way around. I felt like we'd walked around the entire city three times – jeez, where had I felt __this__ feeling before?_

_I looked up at the sky. 'Where are you, Em?' I wondered. 'I don't care if you found the Matrix or not – I just want you back with me before my spark completely shatters…'_

_Andy had gotten rid of Barricade – permanently. She had taken into her possession his stasis blaster – which could really come in handy in a battle against the Decepticons._

_HOW Honey Bee had known it was one, we knew not._

_Obviously the All-Spark had given her a new power – to be able to name any weapon she laid eyes on._

_Oh, great. She'd probably be able to __use__ any weapon she laid her hands on._

_A trigger happy two year old. Just what every Father (well, surrogate Father) dreams of._

_I hoped we'd find Emma soon – __very soon__._

*

"So, how was your first day of school?" I asked Star, as we sat on a hill over-looking Detroit.

He glared at me, and I giggled. Obviously, he'd enjoyed it about as much as I had – and _I_ knew what to expect!

"We're not going back there." He told me.

"We have to," I reminded him. "The, uh, truant officer…_she knows where we live_."

"So, we'll move."

"I _like_ where we're living now." I said stubbornly.

Star gave me a Look. "Oh no, you're _not_ having your way this time – even if I have to physically pick you up and get you out of here myself." He said, standing up and transforming back into his robot form.

I glanced up at the former seeker, and felt my heart-spark begin to pound. No matter what, I had _missed_ him – he was my spark partner (well, one of two) and, let's face it, being away from him had made a small piece of my heart-spark break off and dissolve into tiny bits of nothingness.

Starscream smirked at me. "Scared yet?"

I shook my head. "No."

He reached down and picked me up (carefully). "You _should_ be…"

I smiled.

And that was when we heard a cold, cruel, silky-smooth voice. "Well, isn't _this_ nice?"

Star and I both turned, and my blood ran cold.

It was dark, too dark for me to make out what the newcomer looked like – but he had red optics.

It was a Decepticon…wasn't it?

I glanced up at Star, who had his eyes glued on the other guy. "Uh, Screamer – is that a Decepticon?"

"I don't think so." Star murmured, holding me closer (and more protectively) to his spark.

"Well, if it isn't beauty and the beast." The newcomer chuckled.

"That's not very nice," Star informed him. He glanced down at me. "It's only a human."

I rolled my eyes and tapped on his chest plate. "He's referring to our difference in height!"

The newcomer chuckled again. "Actually, my dear, I _was_ referring to your looks – and you, the harbour of the incredible All-Spark…"

Which was when Star said: "You have ten seconds before I put you offline."

"I didn't come here to fight," The guy (who the slag _was_ he!?) had a silky voice, that reminded me of something…

I squinted at him, at his mouth, and saw a flash of sharp, pointy teeth.

"Oh Primus," I whispered. "Star, that guy's a _vampire_."

"A _what_!?"

Another chuckle. "Ah, the lady is quite smart – you could learn much from her, seeker. Allow me to introduce myself – my name is Fhantom."

"I've never heard of you," Star told him. His red optics flashed angrily. "And I'm sure I never will again! Prepare to go offline, vampire!"

I knew he meant it – Starscream was so damn protective!

At times like this, it wasn't such a bad thing.

But, when it was Bumblebee on the receiving end of the brutality…

Anyway…

"Hold on," Fhantom raised one hand. "As I was saying before, I came here not to fight – but to make an offer." His optics glittered strangely. "An offer you _cannot_ refuse."

"How the slag should you know what we can or can't refuse!?" Star was getting pissed now. He put me on the ground. "Em, stay back – I'm gonna rip this slagger's spark right out of his chest!"

I believed it too. Then, suddenly, I froze. "Oh my Primus, there's someone else here!" I hissed urgently, and both Star and Fhantom heard me. "It's an organic…I mean it's a human!" Oh good Primus, this human is seeing GIANT ROBOTS!!!!

In a flash, Starscream had transformed into his alte mode, and so did Fhantom.

His was a dragon-bat-looking thing that reminded me of Sky Dragon, except…more bat-like.

Typical of a vampire.

"We shall meet again, my dear." He said to me, and I sensed Star's anger level increase. I jumped into him and he did up the seat-belt like lightning, before taking off and jetting us to the other side of the city.

"We have to move." He told me on the way. "With that freak vampire out there…"

"No!" I cried. If we moved, it would be harder for the others to track me down. I whacked the control panel with my crutch and said: "Now you listen to me Starscream, and you listen good…" I began, and then I was cut off by myself. I yawned.

"You're tired?" Star guessed.

"Oh, excellent deduction Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "Running for my life from giant killer robots makes me _more_ then just stick-rail thin!" I was already in the process of curling up where I now lay. "Wake me up when September ends…" I murmured.

"What?"

"Never mind."

***

Meg: But now we're back online and with no delays! Fhantom belongs not to me. He belongs to Autobot Alythia.

Fhantom: I belong to no one, my dear.

Meg: *Holds up cloves of garlic*

Fhantom: AAUURRGGHH!!


	24. Angel Or Devil?

CHAPTER TEN

Angel Or Devil?

Meg: I just snagged another OCC – after her there are two more, and then THAT'S IT!

Andy: Okay, calm down.

Meg: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!!

Prowl: Yes you will! Calm down Meg, remember what we talked about? Focus…calm…breathe…focus…calm…breathe…

Meg: Focus…calm…breathe…focus…wait, what comes after focus?

Prowl: *Sighs*

Meg: *Runs around frantically*

Andy: Why do you bother with her, Prowl? What does she mean to you?

Prowl: Good questions.

***

The next day, I made Starscream go to school. I said that if he didn't, I would make him regret it for the rest of forever.

When I say that, I mean it.

We went to school.

I was off the crutches, thanks to my fast healing powers, but my arm was still subjected to a sling, and it was annoying.

At least I didn't have to do sport class.

I sat on the grass and watched a bunch of people run around playing American football.

I became aware of someone watching me then, and I turned to see a gorgeous African-American girl standing there.

She was wearing blue jeans that were tight, a black halter-neck and sneakers, and lots of really cool gold jewellery. On her head was a trucker-girl cap.

"Hello?" I said to her. That seemed the best way to start of the conversation.

"Allow me to introduce myself," She said, smiling. "My name is Angelina."

Something about the way she said it, and the way she was smiling at me…

I gasped. "Omigosh! You were the human whose energy I sensed!?"

Her grin grew. "Sure was!" She exclaimed, sitting down on the grass next to me. "Dun' worry, ya secret's safe with me!"

I smiled weakly. "Uh…you dunno the half of it…hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Angelina grinned. "Does _this_ help ya memory?" She sang a few lines of a song called _Cold As Ice_, and I gasped again.

"You're Angelina the R&B singer!" I exclaimed. "Wow, that's amazing, my daughter's a huge fan of yours!" Then, I realised what I had just said, and covered my mouth with my left hand.

Angelina glanced at the wedding ring on my left finger, and then at me. "Uh…"

I sighed, and then I took a deep breath in. "It all began many stellar cycles ago…"

*

_Fhantom's P.O.V:_

_I had waited countless stellar cycles to finally find the All-Spark – the greatest of all powers. The fact that it was in the body of an organic was of little concern to me._

_She would not be a human for very much longer._

_I would…make her into a robot._

_And, a vampire one at that._

_She would then become my mate._

_All I had to do was get that seeker out of the way…and the conversion could begin._

_I smiled. Why wait? Tonight was the perfect night..._

_I transformed into my alte mode, and flew across the city in search of my prey._

***

Meg: I go on holiday tomorrow – no internet until Tuesday! *Cries*

Prowl: There there Meg, you'll be okay (I think).

Emma: What about _me_!? That slagger Fhantom wants to turn me into a _robot_!

Bumblebee: What's so wrong with that?

Angelina: Uh, hullo, new character here?

Meg: Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead and introduce yourself, Ange.

Angelina: Hi. My name is Angelina.

Everyone Else: Hello Angelina.

Angelina: And I'm a…human! *V for victory sign*


	25. Before We Were Wed

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Before We Were Wed

***

I didn't know what was happening, or _why_ it was happening. I _think_ I'd had a lot to drink, but I couldn't be sure.

I _think_ I was with someone, who had promised to take care of me – but who had also been responsible for my many glasses of alcohol, but again I wasn't sure.

I _think_ something cold was being slipped onto my finger, above something else cold that was there but, you guessed it, I WASN'T SURE.

I think I said I Do.  
I _know_ I kissed someone, and I know that someone was Starscream.

"Screamer…" I whispered. "What have you made me do?"

"It's better this way, Em," He told me softly. "You know you wanted it this way…"

"Did I?" Slowly I began to make sense of where I was and what was going on.

I was wearing a dress.

I was in Starscream's arms.

We were outside of one of those ten-minute wedding chapels.

And we'd just gotten married.

"H-how can I have _two_ husbands?" I wanted to know. I felt a little – a _lot_ – shaky. I wanted to scream, but I didn't think I'd be able to stand up for very long if I did that. I wondered if I could slug Starscream across the face without fainting. Somehow, I doubted it.

Star growled slightly and pulled me closer to him. Obviously he didn't want to hear about my problem at the moment.

But, he did have something he wanted to ask me.

"Em, I heard a rumour today…someone said you had a kid…"

"Did Angelina tell you?" Star had met and liked Angelina, but didn't know that _she_ knew about…everything.

I felt Star shake his head as we walked down the footpath in a really rundown part of town (no worries here!). "No, some girl named Kirstie did…_is_ it true? Did we have a baby?"

He stopped me, and turned me around to face him. I looked into his red eyes – they were almost _pleading_.

I felt myself start to cave in. I had put off telling him long enough.

"Star, we…" And then I broke off, as I heard a scream.

A scream I knew so well.

_Her_ scream – my Ryuusei's scream.

I grabbed tar's hand and dragged him down the street, hearing my heart-spark pounding in my chest, along with the drums of war.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_YOU LOST MY BABY!!??" I screamed. "NOT TO MENTION HONEY BEE!!??"_

"_Bumblebee," Andy tried to say soothingly, but it sounded more worried then anything else. "Calm down, we'll find them – Detroit isn't __that__ big a city…"_

"_IT'S THE LARGEST SLAGGING CITY IN THE STATE OF MICHIGAN!!!!" I positively screamed. "AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS __MISSING__ IN IT!!!!"_

"_Okay everyone," Jazz was suddenly all business. "We got ta' split up and search da whole city til' we find those missin' fems! Understood!?" There was his almost forgotten Elite Guard status coming in. "Lock onto da lil' ones' energy signatures, and keep ya optics open for Em, understood?"_

"_Right!" We all saluted._

"_Kelsi, you're with me." Andy said, transforming to her alte mode, bringing up her holoform, and her holoform placed a helmet on Kelsi's head._

_The little red-head grinned, and jumped on board, wrapping her arms tightly around Andy's holoform waist._

"_Jetfire and Jetstorm, search from da air, and keep an optic out for Decepticons!" Jazz went on._

"_Yes sir!" The Jet-Twins saluted, and then took to the skies._

"_Da rest of ya – good luck!" Were Jazz's final words, before he transformed into his alte mode and sped off down the road._

_The rest of us followed suit._

*

Star and I screeched to a stop at the head of an alleyway, and I was nearly walked into by Angelina.

"Whoa, 'ang on hon!" She said, steadying me. "Hey, if it isn't mah main woman, Emma! Guess which two lil' galz I rescued from stray dogs?" She gestured into the alleyway.

My heart-spark leapt. "Honey Bee!? Shooting Star!?"

"_Mamma_!!" I heard the twin shrieks, and suddenly I found them both in my arms.

Despite myself, I burst into tears. So did they.

"Oh my babies, my sparklings, my _girls_!" I cried, ignoring the stabbing pain in my left arm as both the girls buried their faces in my chest.

"Mamma, we missed you!" Shooting Star exclaimed. "We came here to look for you, and but then we got lost!" She added.

"And when that big doggie attacked us, we couldn't hurt it because Bumblebee said to never hurt an organic!" Honey Bee added.

I drew back from them slightly, excitement dashing across my face like wildfire. "Girls, tell me, is he here?" I asked them. I looked at Shooting Star. "Ryuusei, is your Daddy here?"

She nodded, making her black pigtails bounce. "Uh-huh! With my Jetfire and my Jetstorm, 'Sides, Sunny, Andy, Kelsi, Jazz…"

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted her. "With _whom_? _Your_ Jetfire and _your_ Jetstorm? When did this happen?" Then, another though struck me. "Hold on, who's Kelsi?"

The twins exchanged a glance. "It's a _long_ story." They said in unison.

I sighed.

"Ahem?"

"Oh!" I had almost forgotten about Starscream and Angelina, the latter who was standing a slight distance away, which was very polite of her I thought.

I stood up, with each of the girls on either side of me, and turned to face the, for once in his life stunned, seeker.

Honey Bee's red eyes went very wide indeed. "Mamma?" She asked, tugging on my dress skirt. "Is…is that him?"

I nodded, and placed a hand on her head. "Yes, that's him – your Father."

"My…Father?" She asked, at the same time as Star said: "That's…my daughter? I have…a daughter?"

"Her name is Honey Bee."

"And…she's mine?"

I nodded again. "She has your eyes." I pointed out.

Starscream blinked a few times, and then knelt down and opened his arms.

Honey Bee ran to him, and hugged her Father for the first time ever.

The two shared a happy first meeting.

Shooting Star was grinning away. "See sis," She said. "My wish came true!"

Starscream had stood up, and was holding Honey Bee in his arms. He faced us. "Em, I can see you in both these girls. Honey Bee's hair…but that other one's eyes. If Honey Bee is my daughter…then whose is that?" He asked, looking at Shooting Star, who clung to my skirt.

"This is Bumblebee's daughter, Shooting Star," I said, and then I looked at him squarely in the face. "Screamer, these girls are twins, but they have different Father's – can you understand that?"

I could tell he was looking it up online. At last he nodded. "Now I can." He said. His eyes narrowed. "So, do you mean to tell me that Bumblebee has been a Father to _my_ daughter as well?"

"He had to be," I shot back. "Since the situation called for it." I sighed, and then began talking in very fast, very practiced Cybertronian, explaining to Screamer what I couldn't say in English in front of the twins or Angelina, who was pretending not to listen in.

At the end of my speech, Screamer's eyes were glowing. "Em…you wouldn't recall it, but during our wedding I said I was truly blessed."

"You're too right I don't recall!" I replied.

"But now I know how truly blessed I am, even for a Decepticon." Screamer finished. "You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the universe."

Shooting Star, Primus bless her, chose that moment to say: "I don't like Decepticons especially Megatron – but I like you because you're my sister's Daddy!"

Starscream looked at her and, for the first time, smiled at her. I could tell that, despite the fact she was Bumblebee's daughter, he liked her too.

Angelina suddenly cleared her throat. "Look, I hate to break up the happy fam' reunion 'n all, but I got a show to get to…"

"Cuz you're the best singer _ever_ Angelina!" Honey Bee and Shooting Star said in unison.

Starscream and I exchanged an amused glance.

"Just for that, I'm inviting you guys along as my special guests!" Angelina said, winking at me. I nodded back once, smiling.

"Yay!" The twins said, and hurried over to take Angelina's hands. They led the way down the street, with me and Starscream following them.

"Remind me to kick you later." I told my second husband.

"What for?" He asked, surprised.

I held up my left hand, which had _two_ wedding rings on it now – his was in fact my class ring, and it was welded onto my finger as well. "For this." I said, waving my hand in his face. "Bee is going to _kill_ me, or he'll kill you, either one. This doesn't make it any easier for me, you know."

"I know," He replied, and he looked thoughtful. "But, at leats tell me – are you _happy_?"

I closed my eyes (a dangerous thing to do whilst walking!), and then I replied: "Are you?"

"More then I've ever been before." He replied straight away.

I sighed. "Then so am I."

I'd have to cross the next bridge when I came to it.

Little did I know, there'd be a _much_ worse one to face before that…


	26. New Moon

CHAPTER TWELVE

New Moon

***

Angelina's show turned out to be the best thing I've been to in a long while, even if it _was_ at ten o'clock at night, and she only had an hour to get ready for it! You might think that kids at an R&B concert is a bad idea, but I heard of a man who took his young son to a Disturbed heavy metal concert (A/N Meg: I know, I was there!), so this was no big deal. Everyone was really cool about it, and besides, with me and Star there, NOTHING was going to happen. Unless you counted Star glaring at a drunk man, and then the man running away from Starscream's Glare Of Doom.

And the girl's LOVED it when Angelina dedicated her newest song, _New Moon_, to them. The song was about something weird, but who cared? We didn't, and no one else seemed to care either.

The girls had a great time, and Starscream and I found ourselves promising to take the girls to more of Angelina's concerts – wait, _what_!?

"How did _that_ happen?" I wondered, as Star and I took the girls outside.

"Uh, who knows?" He replied.

Angelina suddenly sprinted towards us. "Hi guys!" She said, and then softened her voice when she saw the twins were sleeping, Shooting Star on my back and Honey Bee in her Father's arms (I was starting to see that they would get along very well from now on). "Did you like the show?"

"Yes." Star and I replied in unison.

Angelina grinned. "May not be mah place ta' say it, but you two are cute together."

I blushed. Starscream smirked,

Suddenly, I happened to glance down. "Oh no!" I cried. "Th…my necklace pouch!" The pouch with the Matrix in it was gone! I said: "I have to go back and get it!" I couldn't lose it now! Stupid mosh pit!

"That pouch you've been wearing around your neck since Egypt?" Starscream sounded puzzled, but he handed Honey Bee to Anglina. "I'll go and get it, I know what it looks like." He turned and sprinted into the building.

I looked at Angelina. "Remember those friends I told you about? The Autobots?" She nodded. "I think that with my twins here, they'll be able to find me now – Bee will probably get here first."

"Oh…" Angelina replied, understanding. "Think it'll end bad for ya?"

I shrugged as best I could with a sleeping child on my back. "Who knows? I sure as hell don't…" We smiled then. _I Sure As Hell Don't_ was one of Angelina's songs.

Then, she and I both looked up into the sky.

"Whoa," Angelina said. "Lookit THIS motherf…"

I cut her off. "It's Fhantom!" I hissed. There was nothing I could do, nowhere I could go. I wanted to yell, but my mouth was suddenly frozen. _Starscream…help us!_

The black, red and white vampire-Decepticon…thing…landed on the ground, and I was thankful that no one else was around. "Good evening ladies," He said, not transforming out of his alte mode. "I shall make this brief, as I can see your seeker friend is not around…"

My jaw unlocked. "Why the slag are you here, Fhantom?" I asked him, motioning to Angelina to take Shooting Star, which she did.

He chuckled. "Why, Emma my dear, I have come for you, of course. Why else would I come all the way out here on a night with no moon?" His red optics glittered strangely, and they seemed to draw me forward.

I took a step, and then I stopped. I drew in a deep breath. "All I have to do is yell for Starscream, and he'll be here in an instant, Fhantom."

Fhantom's red optics glittered then. "Ah, but you have _not_ called for him, have you?"

I took another step forward, and then another. I didn't know why. "I…cannot." I said finally. Another step. "Something is stopping me from doing this…" I was strangely drawn towards his red optics, and for the life of me I knew not why. He was like a snake, or an anglerfish, drawing me in. His smooth, soft voice, his bat-like wings glittering in the streelights. Those wings…they seemed like a cape…he truly was a vampire…

Wait, hadn't Edward Cullen mentioned that all the sexy things about him made him the perfect predator?

I gulped…and took another step forward. I couldn't top myself from doing this.

"But _I_ can!" Angelina suddenly yelled, breaking me out of my trance. She took a deep breath: "STARSCREAM, A VAMPIRE DECEPTICON IS ABOUT TA' STEAL YA WIFE!!!!" She grinned. "Hope he heard that (strained mah vocal chords, it did)."

Oh, thank you Angelina. I think half of Detroit heard you.

It didn't matter because Starscream transformed, and crashed through the building. He threw something to me, and I caught it.

It was my necklace pouch. The Matrix dust was still inside of it.

Fhantom moved forward with surprising speed, and struck Starscream in the chest plate, dangerously close to my spark-mate's spark. Starscream crashed into the building opposite, and _that_ unlocked me completely.

"ANGELINA, TAKE CARE OF THE TWINS AND THIS!!" I shouted to her, throwing the Matrix pouch to her, which she caught.

I then ran forward and transformed, determined to stop this vampire freak from draining the life force out of my spark-mate!

Well, _one of_ my spark-mates.

I managed to stop Fhantom from putting Screamer offline permanently…but I never saw the stasis lock coming until it was too late.

With a scream, I fell, unable to move as the pain enveloped me. I landed in Fhantom's hand, and then he opened up a dimensional gate.

"EMMA, NO!!" I heard Starscream yell.

I couldn't even answer him, but the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the moon…or, well, the _lack_ of it.

The night had never seemed more beautiful before.

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To run and find

The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now,

On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my horror fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now,

I'm about to take it away  
There be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Give in to the night

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life

Give into the night  
Night

Night

Night  
Give into the night  
Night

Night

Night  
Give into the night

Give into the night…


	27. River Of Fire

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

River Of Fire

***

Meg: I'm listening to _You And Me_, by Lifehouse, on repeat at the moment, also Prowl I found a girlfriend for you!

Prowl: _Why_!?

Meg: Because – don't worry, she's nice.

Prowl: …

Meg: *Grinning* Anyway, this is a strange chapter.

Prowl: They're all a bit strange if you ask me.

Meg: Which is why I didn't. Just listen to the song, Prowlie.

Prowl: Fine. *Listens*

Ironhide: What about me?

Meg: *Looks at him*

Ironhide: Oh… 0_0

***

I didn't know where I was, but I had been here before. Surrounded by whiteness, and just floating. Able to move, float around, swim in mid-air, and talk, but that was it.

Oh, and I could sing.

But, first, I had to figure out where I was.

I glanced down at my body, and was surprised to find myself wearing nothing. Had that been the case before? I couldn't remember – everything about that time was a blur in my memory. The time when I had gone up against a Decepticon, offering up a blood sacrifice to the All-Spark to save my family.

The Autobots.

Where were they?

I was thinking about them, as I often did. At least twelve times a day I would think about my family.

About Optimus Prime and White Fire (Bianca). I wondered if they were going to have a kid, like Bumblebee (and Starscream) and I did? What would they call it?

An image of a white, blue and pink little sparkling popped into my mind, and I smiled. "Prisma." I said.

Next, I thought about Wheeljack and Zikya. I wondered if _they_ would have a kid too? Since Zikya was part robot, like me, it was entirely possible.

The image of a brown-haired boy with Zikya's eyes entered my mind next, and I drew in a happy breath. "Prometheus." It sounded like a bit of a mouthful for such a small boy – he was _really_ small, like what I'd looked like as a baby. "Promo?" I giggled. I'd leave that one up to Zi and 'Jack.

Next, I thought about Sunstreaker and Backdraft (Andy). Did they seem like the parenting types? For some reason, I could see a picture of a little girl with red hair and deep, deep emerald eyes. She wasn't their's, though. What was she, some kind of adopted kid? "Oh…Kelsi…" I realised. "Kelsi…Learia?" Didn't Kelsi mean 'warrior' in Irish? Was she Irish? I knew not. Heck, I didn't even _know_ this kid…but it seemed like my family extended out to her, too.

When I thought about Sunny, I thought about his brother, Sideswipe. For some reason, I could see him with a fem-bot. She was black, and had a bright purple stripe on her back. I really had no idea who she was, but for some reason a single name kept coming into my mind. "Arlexa?" I tried. She must be a Cybetronian. I hoped I'd get to meet her someday.

I could see another Cybetronian then, but I didn't know her name either until I realised it was: "Shadow…" She had black armour with a blue optic band, like Jazz's. Come to think of it, I could see him with Shadow. I grinned. Jazz's girlfriend?

When I thought about Jazz, I thought about Prowl, the other cyber ninja. For some reason, I could see Prowl there with Arcee. What the slag? When did _this_ happen!? What the slag had _happened_ while I'd been away? First Shooting Star and 'her' jet-twins, and now this?

I didn't think about Shooting Star next, because something _else_ was forcing itself into my mind. Elita1 and…Sentinel Prime?

"Yikes." I said out loud. "Now _there's_ a weird pairing…" Was the world going crazy?

Even more crazy, but entirely strange, was when Ratchet came into my mind, and he was with Sky Dragon. Well, medics gotta stick together, right?

"I guess so…" I murmured.

I thought about Skids and Mudflap then, those two twins. For some reason, I saw them with Angelina. Why? Angelina had never met them before. Now, when I think about it, they _would_ get along well – she'd love them, think they were totally cool. Well, maybe someday.

I thought about Shooting Star and, no matter what, I always saw her with Jetfire and Jetstorm. "Oh well, at least she's happy…" I decided. I only ever wanted my family to be happy, so…I hoped she'd be happy with them. The three of them seemed to get along so well.

I thought about Honey Bee then. I frowned. I saw her with…Blitzwing? I shook my head. "No way, he's a Decepticon…" But, no matter what, I couldn't see her with anyone else. I groaned. "Oh, _why_ is she with him?"

I sighed. I'd figure it out later.

For now, I thought about Bumblebee and Starscream, and what might happen if – _when_ – the two of them met. I was dreading it, and I didn't know what to do about it. They wouldn't be able to share me, and I wouldn't be able to stop them from fighting. There would be a fight, that was inevitable.

Oh Primus, I was so scared. I loved them both with all my heart-spark, and if anything bad should become of either one of them…

I became worried then. Not about the fight, but because I couldn't see Ironhide in this future my mind was piecing together.

"Where are you?" I wondered, reaching out in the whiteness. "Ironhide…please…" Was Ironhide going to die? I hoped not. I really hoped not. If he should die…if _anyone_ in my family should go offline…even if it was one of the cats…I wouldn't be able to stand it…

I took a deep breath, and began singing: "Night lights up the ghosts in my heart.  
I watch them burn as I stare in the dark.  
Wrestling emotions I'm drawn to the flame,  
Caught by the shadows that call out your name.  
Searching for some kind of escape,  
I find my way right here to this place  
Where the night has no end.

All of my life my dreams run wild  
Now I stand alone in this river of fire.  
Through days of despair, nights of desire  
I wait for you in this river of fire.

I still remember that look in your eye.  
I wish I knew then that it was goodbye.  
I try to fight it but I know I can't win.  
Sometimes your dreams just get lost in the wind.  
But something beyond all time and space  
Leads me right back here to this place,  
To the edge of the world.

All of my life my dreams run wild  
Now I stand alone in this river of fire.  
Through days of despair, nights of desire  
I wait for you in this river of fire.

Someday I'll get past this madness  
Over the loss and the sadness,  
But I never let go.

All of my life my dreams run wild  
Now I stand alone in this river of fire.  
Through days of despair, nights of desire  
I wait for you in this river of fire.

All of my life my dreams run wild  
Now I stand alone in this river of fire.  
Through days of despair, nights of desire  
I wait for you in this river of fire."

I heard a soft, smooth voice then. "An interesting choice of song, my dear…I hope it is not too painful for you…"

Something sharp sunk into my neck then, and it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

The sensation went away, and I sunk back into blissful whiteness. The sweet, calming whiteness – which was about to end.

Abruptly, without any warning, the whiteness around me burst forth into a realm of red hot. Everywhere I looked, I saw the leaping, fierce redness of anger, heat and pain.

Oh, the _pain_!

It was like rivers of fire were cascading their way through my body, burning and searing, scorching their way through my blood.

Oh Primus, the pain!

_Bumblebee…I wish you were here…Starscream…Zikya…Bianca…somebody, anybody…please…_

Of course, there was no one there, but I felt something – or someone – holding my hand, and so I knew I wasn't completely alone.

But, oh, the pain was unbearable!

Burns I'd received in battles against Decepticons, all meant nothing to me now, I would take them all a million times and be grateful for it.

This was much, much worse. The burning, searing sensation that never seemed to end.

It stretched its cruel way throughout my body, to my fingertips, to the tips of my toes, to my wingtips…

My wings?

I didn't have time to register that, because I was concentrating on not screaming every time the fire found something new to feed on.

I knew that once it got to my All-Spark, it would become the reddest, hottest anger of them all.

I focused on staying completely still, counting in my mind, up to a zillion.

I felt like I had been here for a zillion stellar cycles.

Then, when I felt like I had been here for two zillion stellar cycles, something began to change. Instead of the red hot, it began to feel different. Something blue was coming from my heart-spark, to counter it or to feed it, I didn't know. My heart-spark began beating very fast, and I lost count.

My heart-spark beat a million times over, and then, just when I thought this might never end, the beats became normal again, something very familiar and calming. The beats helped to calm me, and slow my breathing as the fire was extinguished, although I thought I may never feel the same again.

I drew in breath after breath, calming myself, allowing the fire to be extinguished completely, letting the water of blueness rush through my veins, cooling the river of fire into molten lava.

Another zillion stellar cycles passed in this strange world of mine, and then I began to have some sense of what was happening.

I became aware of voices, many voices.

And one voice, dominant over all the rest, and very close. He was still holding my hand.

"Very interesting…" He purred.

I opened my optics. "Define interesting…"

Wait…my _optics_?


	28. Part Two Epilogue

PART TWO

Epilogue

***

Meg: *Listening to _A Place For My Head_, live version* I can't wait to go to Dunsborough tomorrow!

Prowl: I can – you won't be updating, will you?

Meg: Noooo…but I can still write, and will! Ironhide, help me write, okay?

Ironhide: Do I…have to?

Meg: Not unless you want to go the way of our poor friend Blurr.

Angel-Blurr: I'm-still-alive-in-spirit!

Meg: *Soothingly* Of course you are. Read and review, my friends!

Angel-Blurr: Yes-read-and-review-friends-of-Lady-Meg! Also-the-first-two-definitions-are-from-Wikipedia! And, Lady-Meg-thinks-I-look-like-Radarr-from-Storm-Hawks-which-is-really-quite-strange-seeing-as-how-I'm-not-a…

Meg: *Covers Angel-Blurr's mouth* Just read the Epilogue, minna.

***

ROBOT – Robot is a virtual or mechanical artificial agent. In practice, it is usually an electro-mechanical system which, by its appearance or movements, conveys a sense that it has intent or agency of its own.

**

VAMPIRE – A vampire is a mythical or folkloric creature said to subsist on human and/or animal blood often having magical powers and the ability to transform.

**

ROBOT-VAMPIRE – An automatronic organism that has the ability to draw out the life-energy of other automatronic organism, usually through the use of their long, vampire fangs. The most powerful and well-known of all Cybetronian Vampires is Fhantom.

**

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

"_Optimus, what does this mean?"_

_Optimus looked grim. Grimmer then I had ever seen him before. "It means…that Emma has become…" He gestured to the picture of Fhantom. "One of them."_

_I gasped. "Oh Primus no…"_


	29. Part Three Prologue

PART THREE

Prologue

***

My optics focused, and I found myself looking up, at a ceiling that doubled as a mirror.

No…it couldn't be me.

But…it was.

This was…me?

I reached up, and touched my face in wonder. It was hard, like metal…slag, it _was_ metal!

I was a freaking _robot_!!

I was mainly blue – like one of those blue butterflies you see on the nature documentaries Prowl enjoys watching, only bigger – not human-sized, but _robot-sized_.

I had a helmet, and it had a silver butterfly-design on the front of it, and two pink things on either side of my head.

My neck and arms were black, and I had armour ranging from light blue to dark blue. I had a pink and blue waist-band-like thing, and blue gloves of armour, with yellow rims on the elbows like Sailor Moon's. My wings, which now resembled Screamer's, where light blue with a pink line on each of them, a dead-resemblance of Screamer's wing-pattern.

My secondary wings were bigger now, and still yellow and black.

This was a comforting familiarity, as were my optics, which were still that same shade of metallic green, only now they were rimmed with black, like mascara.

This was _almost_ enough to make up for the _freaking vampire fangs_!

My mouth opened in shock, the red scars leading down from either side of my eyes moved out as my mouth opened to reveal gleaming fangs.

My light blue face now paled.

I sat up.

Not only was I now an unrecognisable robot, granted I liked the blue colour of my armour, but I was a VAMPIRE!! A bloody vampire-robot, now the world's biggest freak!

My spark – my _All-Spark_ – thudded in my chest chamber.

My fists clenched.

I looked at my…my _creator_. This..._Fhantom_…

A face-plate appeared over my mouth, it was light blue with a dark blue line running down the centre.

"I don't need a definition of you, Fhantom." I told him.

And then I attacked.

***

Meg: Please go here - http://dark-anmut. deviantart .com/art/Bumblebee-And-Butterfly-132452270 - I drew Emma and Bumblebee. He looks better then she does. XD


	30. I Want To Slagging Kill You!

CHAPTER ONE

I Want To Slagging Kill You!

***

Meg: Okay, last chappie for tonight!

Ironhide: Good – my hands hurt from typing so much.

Meg: Ironhide?

Ironhide: What?

Meg: Shut up.

Ironhide: 0_0

Angel-Blurr: Ha! Pwnd!!

Meg: Do you even know what that _means_?

Angel-Blurr: No-do-you?

Meg: No…let's ask someone who does…

***

I went at Fhantom with the desire to rip his spark right out of his chest-plate! How _dare_ he turn me into a vampire robot!!

And, I found, I could read his mind, uh, CPU? Thoughts flashed through it: Why is she doing this!? Well, she _will_ be my mate, one way or the other!

What did _that_ mean!?

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE!!!!" I screamed, not caring what little kids might be listening. "AND I WILL _NOT_ BE YOUR MATE!!!! MY SPARK MATES ARE BUMBLEBEE AND STARSCREAM!!!!" And I punched his face.

Punching a robot when I was only _part_ robot was…well, it was difficult. I had always passed it off as easy, but…no.

_This_ was easy!

This was _fun_! I found I could not only dent Fhantom's armour, but I could _tear_ it – which I did.

My teeth probably would've gotten the job done too, but I wasn't as eager to try them out.

As I punched Fhantom again, I happened to glance to my right.

I became aware of something then. Something fairly important.

WE WERE IN SPACE!!!!

I'm not kidding – we were on some kind of a space-ship…thing, and floating in FREAKING SPACE!!!!

I stopped and stared for a minute. The earth looked so beautiful from up here, all green and blue.

But that's not really the point now, is it? (Ah, it's a Fruits-Basket-Kyo moment).

I was used to flying – I had even done it in my sleep a fair few times before.

Sooo…

How did Starscream do it?

I glanced once at my jet-like wings.

I glanced at Fhantom. He was looking at me. I noticed more vampire-bots.

'She can't just leave…she's one of us now…she's so pretty…isn't she supposed to be the leader's mate?'

Jeez, their thoughts were all jumbled up, not like Fhantom's, which I could read loud and clear were: 'She's a part of us, and she's MY mate!'

"Oh, look, I didn't realise you had a slaggin' _cult_," I spat, addressing Fhantom. "But I am _not_ going to stay and be your mate!" I finished in a hiss, before turning, crashing through the glass window, and activating my jet wings and All-Spark core, all at once.

_I have no idea what I'm doing I have no idea what I'm doing I have no idea what I'm doing I have no idea what I'm doing I have no idea what I'm doing!!!!_ I thought, and just prayed to Primus that instinct would kick in, and I could get myself back down to earth without too many hassles.

As it turned out, that's vaguely what happened.

Instinct must've kicked in on my descent, and I was free to look like a meteor and think of _Let Me Let Go_, by Faith Hill.

I thought it was over, baby  
We said our goodbyes  
But I can't go a day without your face  
Goin' through my mind

In fact, not a single minute  
Passes without you in it  
Your voice, your touch, memories of your love  
Are with me all of the time

Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go

I talked to you the other day  
Looks like you make your escape  
You put us behind, no matter how I try  
I can't do the same

Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
It just isn't right  
I've been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road

Let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know, yeah  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go

The lights of this strange city are shinin'  
But they don't hold no fascination for me  
I try to find the bright side, baby  
But everywhere I look  
Everywhere I turn  
You're all I see

Let me, let me let go, baby, won't you  
Let me let go  
It just isn't right  
I've been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road

Oh, let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Yeah, you're still in my soul, let me let go  
Let me let go, let me let go

Oh man.

I hoped that, whatever I was now, _someone_ still loved me. How could I have let myself be taken?

I closed my optics as I approached Detroit, which was just waking up to…wait, how long had I been out for?

I didn't know…at all.

_Where_ was my family?

"Screamer?" I said out loud. "Angelina? Honey Bee? Ryuusei? Bee-Bee!?"

I got an answer as I landed on a building top – but not the one I was after…

***

Meg: Okay, maybe NOT the last one…BTW, does anyone else think that traitor, Longarm, looks kinda…cute..?

Everyone Else: _**WHAT!!!!!!!!????????**_

Wasp: (Not here yet!) ARE YOU INSANE!!?? -no, he is.

Meg: _Don't have a cow_!! I merely mean he looked cute...when he realised Blurr was close to discovering it was him…and then… *glances at Angel-Blurr* killed…Blurr…DON'T SHOOT ME!!!!

Angel-Blurr: o_o`

Prowl: Ironhide, she's all yours now – you deal with her.

Ironhide: … '-_-


	31. I’m Not A Decepticon!

CHAPTER TWO

I'm Not A Decepticon!

***

"Put your hands where we can see them, Decepciton!"

I immediately froze, and then bristled. "Excuse me, but I am _not_…" I said, as I turned around – and then I got shot at! "Owch!" I yelled, as the shot grazed my shoulder plate. Instinct took over for the second time that morning, and my face-plate came back up. I attacked the one who had attacked me, but I didn't see another one coming.

She grabbed me and slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on me!

"AURGH!!" I screamed, as I fell to the ground, all of my energy leaving me…oh, so THIS is what stasis cuffs are like! No wonder the Decepticons didn't like them!

"This is Alrexa to Cybetron Elite Guard…" I heard the first one say, and my head snapped up.

"Arlexa!?" I exclaimed. She stopped talking. I glanced at the other one. "And…Shadow!?"

Shadow came over to me. "Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"Not who you think I am, that's for sure – I'm no Decepticon!" I told her. "Look at my optics – _not red_! Look at my chest," I added, as she forced me to my feet. "_No purple brand_!"

"No red brand either." She said, mimicking my way of referring to them. "Arlexa, this could be a trick – her energy signals _scream_ Decepticon."

My optics opened wide. "They…they do _what_!?" I looked up at the sky, towards where I knew Fhantom's ship was. "When I get my hands on you…" I murmured.

"No talking!" Shadow snapped. "Now, tell us your name!"

I glanced at her. Her blue optics band reminded me of Jazz's. Yes, she and Arlexa were the ones I'd seen in my vision. I could read their minds now – they were just doing their jobs, it was nothing personal.

I said: "My name is Emma."

"She says her name is Emma," Arlexa said to whomever she was talking to. She paused, and then looked at me. "No, I'm sure she's a Cybetronian…yes, her energy signal says _Decepticon_…uh, there is _something_ about her…her energy is very strange, but that may have something to do with the fact that she is a vampire…"

While she was saying this, I happened to glance up.

"INCOMING!!!!" I suddenly yelled.

*

Blitzwing appeared seemingly out of nowhere, firing shots at us…no, at Arlexa and Shadow!

Shadow was pushed away from me, and Blitzwing landed in front of me. With one hand he destroyed the stasis cuffs, and with his cannons he attacked Arlexa and Shadow.

I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he was a Decepticon attacking Autobots, and I _was_ an Autobot.

On the other hand, they certainly weren't going to listen to me now.

We opted for flight.

Transforming turned out to be pretty easy – it wasn't painful at all. I became a jet that resembled a cross between Blitzwing's and Starscream's – I had no idea when or how I'd scanned it. I was a bit smaller then Screamer and Blitzwing, about Bumblebee's size.

Oh Primus, Bee-Bee, where _was_ he?

What would he _say_?

The girls couldn't follow us into the sky, but no doubt they'd send Jetfire and Jetstorm up after us.

Screamer might also try to find me up here – if he knew it was me.

Detroit was probably crawling with Cybetronians, and there was still a bunch of us in Perth, in space and…wherever Megatron was.

Great.

"I have not seen you before," Blitzwing said to me as we flew through the skies.

"Yes, you have." I replied.

Random Blitzwing took control then. "Ooh, ooh, I know – zat voice! You are Emma!"

"Very _good_ Blitzie," I said, patronizing him a bit. "Now, for a spot prize, do you know who did this to me?"

He did – I knew it. Cold Blitzwing said: "Zat is simple – only vun type of Cybetronian knows zis kind of technology."

Random Blitzwing added: "Ze Fhantom!"

I sighed. "So now I'm a freaking vampire robot and, apparently, my energy signature reads DECEPTICON!!" He stopped, and so did I.

We landed on top of a mountain-hill-thing on the outskirts of town.

"Thanks you for rescuing me," I told Blitzwing. "Why did you do it?"

Hot-head Blitzwing said: "Vhy do you think!?"

I narrowed my optics, and stared at him. I stared, reading into his CPU. Then…I gasped. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!???" I screamed. "HONEY BEE IS YOUR SPARK-MATE!!!???"

He obviously hadn't been expecting that. "How…how did you know zat!?"

Oh, so it _was_ true. Terrific. "I can read minds now, you idiot." I said, stomping towards the cliff edge. "Great, could my life get _anymore freaking complicated_!?" I turned to Blitzwing. "Listen – Honey Bee may have been sired by a Decepticon, but she is an Autobot through and through, just like me."

Cold Blitzwing: "Your point?"

"_My point_," I seethed. "Is that if you want her to be your mate when she grows up, you're going to have to rethink which side you're on!"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Yes – I vill change sides, for Honey Bee."

I buried my face in my hands. "Why do I _not_ believe you?"

"Vell, look into my mind – surely you vill be able to see?"

I looked.

I looked.

And I looked.

Blitzwing was…

Oh good Primus.

_Blitzwing was telling the truth._

He really would change sides, just to be with my daughter.

Like Andy, he was going to leave the Decepticons and become an Autobot!

Could this really be done?

"Vhat about you, Emma?" Cold Blitzwing asked me. "Vhat are you?"

"I AM NOT A DECEPTICON!!!!" I screamed.

"Ovch…" Blitzwing held his audio receptors. "Okay zen…zat answers _zat_ question…"

Suddenly, I held up my hand. "Ssh, ssh…I can hear something…I think I'm picking up a transmission…"

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_But what if it's true!?" I cried, as I careened through the streets of Detroit. "What if she really __has__ become a robot!?"_

"_We don't know that it's her," Boss-bot replied. "For all we know, it could be a trap laid by the Decepticons."_

"_We won't know until we see her for ourselves – if she's really Emma, then her holoform will look the same." Bianca added. I could hear her voice laced with worry._

_We were all worried._

"_Is Mamma gonna be okay?" Honey Bee suddenly asked._

"_Yes, of course she is." Em's friend, Angelina, replied._

"_How do you know?" Shooting Star asked. "That __vampire__ took her…"_

"_Daddy will get her back." Honey Bee said firmly. 'He can do __anything__."_

"_Except hang around when the Autobots are here." Angelina pointed out._

_Honey Bee shrugged. "Okay, so Daddy has __one__ imperfection. Everyone does. But I know that if Mamma's been turned into a vampire robot thing, then he'll still love her."_

"_So will my Pappa." Shooting Star, not to be outdone, piped up._

'_Yes,', I vowed. 'No matter what, Emma, my butterfly princess, I will __always__ love you…'_

*

The transmission ended there, and I looked at Blitzwing.

"They're coming." I said simply. "Good Primus, what are they going to say?" I wondered, my hand travelling over my vampire fangs. I was no Bella Swan, that was for sure.

Random Blitzwing came back. 'Ooh, ooh, I know – zey vill say lets go butterfly hunting!"


	32. Wasp Stings

CHAPTER THREE

Wasp Stings

***

Meg: Well, here I am in Dunsborough, at the time of writing. I want to rent the first Transformers movie out tonight and watch it with Mum and Dad (who haven't seen it). But… *Can barely contain excitement*

Emma: Why don't you tell them? *Not happy*

Meg: _I bought a Transformers game for my DS_!!

Emma: And do you care to tell them what _campaign_ you picked?

Meg: It wasn't like the Autobot's one was there – so I had to go with the Decepticons. And I'm glad, *grins* because as Brawl you get to blow stuff up, _and_ have fun doing it!

Emma: Why don't you tell them what _else_ you did?

Meg: Hey, it's not like I had _fun_ defeating Bumblebee and Ratchet – at least they're not dead…not yet, anyway.

Bumblebee & Ratchet: Not _yet_!? 0_0

Emma: Come on, we're leaving! *Grabs Bumblebee and Ratchet, and leaves*

Meg: ANYWAY, so I had fun chasing Bumblebee with Barricade.

Barricade: Good, cause' you know I love it when they run.

Meg: Ya. Also, I had _a lot of fun_ blowing stuff up with Brawl!

Brawl: You can party with me anytime rookie!

Meg: Thanks – hey, how about a game of catch the missile!?

Brawl: *Optics light up* Hell yeah!

Barricade: NO!!

*Too late*

KA-BOOM!!!!

Barricade: I hate you, Meg. *Is in pieces*

Meg: No you don't. *Was protected by Brawl*

Brawl: *Temporarily offline*

***

I looked at Blitzwing. "Okay, so why did you go and say that?" Butterfly hunting indeed!

He just grinned at me, and I had to remind myself of his pledge.

I sighed. "Oh, forget it, they'll be here in less then two minutes…oh, I know – you should leave!"

"Vhy?"

"Because as far as they're concerned, you're still a Decepticon," I informed him. "So your campaign to join the Autobots will have to wait. For now," And I waved my arms at him. "So shoo! Vamoose! Be gone with you! However I get rid of you!"

"Zat vill vork." Blitzwing replied, and transformed, flying away towards the mountains.

I sighed, and sat myself down on a rock to prepare myself for the arrival of my family.

How would they react to my being robotified?

At the last minute, I decided to call up my holoform. I focused my energy and felt my body changing and then, quite suddenly, the ground seemed a lot closer, and everything seemed bigger. I breathed a big sigh of relief, which was immediately replaced by panic.

What if I looked different to how I looked before!?

Too late to worry about that, as I heard the familiar sound of tires screeching to a stop, and then car doors opening.

"Mamma!!" Honey Bee and Shooting Star shouted, and I turned around as they ran to me.

I ignored every single scared thought in my brain-CPU, and gathered my twin girls in my arms once again.

"We were so worried!!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Pappa came to see you this time!" Shooting Star added.

Once again, all three of us burst into tears, and I looked up at my spark-mate Bumblebee.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I was relieved beyond relief when we came to the cliff, and found a short girl with floor-length dark brown hair standing there, wearing a light blue dress and no shoes._

_It was undoubtedly Emma. I didn't even bother to scan her. I knew it was her._

_As the twins scrambled out of me, calling to her, I let Angelina out, and then transformed._

_Em's arms were around the twins, but she looked up at me as her metallic green eyes filled with tears._

_I stared back at her, before transforming to my holoform._

_She began to shake, and the twins wisely moved away, going to stand beside Angelina._

"_Em?" I asked, unnecessarily, for of __course__ this was my spark-mate standing there._

_She nodded her head. "It's me, Bee." She said quietly, and then I ran to her and threw my arms around her. Nothing could've held me back then._

_I felt her thin arms wrap around my neck, and we held onto each other for a few precious moments, before drawing apart to look into each other's eyes. Her lips were pursed tightly together, as silent tears streamed down her face._

"_It's okay Em," I whispered, stroking her face with my hand. "It's okay…"_

_She shook her head, and held up her left hand._

_Welded to her ring finger, just above the gold wedding band, was her class ring._

_No need to ask what __that__ meant._

_I looked at Em, at her dew-like green eyes, and I felt my spark break for her then. How awful she must feel, to be put into a situation like this again._

_I cradled her face in both my hands, and said again: "It's okay."_

_She looked surprised, and then she leaned forward, capturing my mouth in a powerful kiss. I kissed her back, surprised by the sudden strength of her kiss, and by the shaking of her hands._

_Only when my tongue ran across her teeth did I figure it out, but she was the one who drew back._

"_You see?" She whispered, the morning sunlight glittering off her new, sharp fangs._

"_Em…what does it mean?" I asked her._

_She closed her eyes, and bit her lip so hard it made it bleed._

_On an impulse, I reached out and touched her lip._

"_Hey, it's okay – whatever it is, you know you can tell me." I told her._

"_Oh Primus, I've missed you Bee…" She whispered suddenly._

"_Em…"_

"_HEY BUMBLE-BOT!!!!" A voice suddenly pierced through the intensity of the situation. "GUESS WHO!!??"_

*

Bee and I were suddenly ripped apart, as electricity zapped the place between us. I was thrown to the ground near to where Angelina and the twins were standing, and I watched as Bee transformed.

He faced his opponent, his aqua optics glowing strangely. "Wasp, is that you!?" He asked.

The Autobot – I think – he was facing looked a lot like him! The resemblance went right there at the face-shape, I think. Only this bot was green, and his optics were _purple_.

I could only stare.

"Of _course_ it's me!" Wasp sounded beyond reasoning – almost insane. Uh-oh… "You didn't think I'd stay in that place forever, did you!? FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T SLAGGING _DO_!!??"

Oh, so _this _was Wasp, or the Waspinator or whoever he was. But, why was he coming after Bee _now_, now that Long-Arm/Shockwave had been convicted of treason!?

Wasp's next words answered my question. "You ruined my _life_, Bumble-bot!" He was standing on the cliff-edge, facing us. "I'm made to _rust_ in the stock-yards, while you go and _start a slagging __family_!!" He snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Shooting Star.

This was when I jumped in. "Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about, Wasp!"

Wasp glared at me. I glared back at him.

Bee said: "If you even _think_ about hurting my family, Wasp…"

Wasp laughed, cutting him off. "Oh, don't worry Bumble-bot, I have no fight with _them_! It's _you_ I'm about to put offline!"

"Guess again!" Bee said, and fired the electricity at Wasp, who countered with his own, stronger one. Bee was hit, and thrown back against the cliff face behind us (we were standing on, like, Pride Rock or something).

"Pappa!!" Shooting Star shouted. Angelina held her back.

Wasp smirked, and stood over Bee's form. Bee struggled to get up, but Wasp put a foot on Bee's chest. "Any last words, Bumble-bot?"

"Yeah, here's a few," I said suddenly, standing up. I felt myself begin to phase as I launched myself at Wasp. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!!??" I yelled, as I slammed into Wasp, half-holform and half-Autobot. As I phased completely, I grabbed Wasp, and pulled us both backwards, over the cliff edge.

"You're mine, sting-boy." I assured him.

He couldn't say anything, he could only stare at me.

As we fell, I glared into Wasp's purple eyes, feeling sorry for him but suddenly _way_ too protective of my spark-mate. "Don't you _ever_ come near my family again, you hear me?" I asked him, as my teeth sunk into his neck, and he howled with pain before I dropped him.

He fell like a stone into the trees below, and I activated my flying ability…thing, hovering in mid-air for a second.

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

It wasn't enough that I'd defeated him – why did I have to _bite_ him too?

Slag you, Fhantom…

I had to make a decision – go and face my family, or run.

Running…huh, now _that_ was cowardly.

Something a Decepticon would do.

But, I wasn't a Decepticon.

Despite my methods, I had actually _saved_ Wasp – if he'd attacked Bee anymore, then he would've been _just_ what everybody always said he was.

A traitor.

I didn't want to end up like him.

I flew straight up suddenly, twisting around to face my family as I landed on the cliff.

I should've brought my face-mask up, to hide the blood-energon stains around my mouth. Too late for that now, as I wiped the purple stains away, and looked into the eyes and optics of my friend and family.

Shooting Star's and Honey Bee's eyes were equally shocked. Both were standing there, their mouths hanging open.

Angelina's deep brown eyes were stunned, as if she couldn't quite believe what she'd just seen. I couldn't tell if she was impressed or horrified.

I guessed horrified.

But the look in Bee's aqua optics was crystal clear.

I couldn't quite place the word, though, I didn't know what it was, had never had it felt about me before.

We both just stared at one another.

I wondered what he was reading in my eyes.

Fear? Confusion? Sadness? Pleading for forgiveness from him?

Honey Bee broke the silence by saying: "Mamma's like a jet, just like my Daddy!" She ran to me and hugged me around the leg.

Not to be outdone, Shooting Star ran up to me and hugged my other leg. "She's _so_ beautiful!"

"She sure is." Angelina, though she kept her distance, grinned and gave me the thumbs-up sign. The twins ran over to her and she took their hands. "Doesn't ya Momma look gorgeous?" She asked them, and they both nodded enthusiastically.

I felt my heart-spark settle down just a little bit.

But Bee's final comment put me right at ease.

He came over to me, and stood there, face-to-face with me.

My green optics locked with his aqua ones. We were on opposite ends of the colour wheel – blue and yellow, me and him.

Blue And Yellow huh?

"You're a butterfly?" He asked me.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded to know.

"A vampire named Fhantom – I left him alive just for you." I assured him.

"Good." Bee said decisively, and then he kissed me.

My heart-spark picked up the pace again.

"One last thing," Bee said, as he drew back from me. He smiled at me. "Thankyou, for standing up to Wasp for me." He closed hi optics for a moment and then, when he opened them again, the aqua shone with a bright burst of colour. "I always knew you had it in you."

Oh. Suddenly I realised what the emotion was he was feeling towards me.

I blushed. "For you, anything." I reminded him, and I kissed him, my strong, brave, handsome spark-mate.

I was a proud of him as he was of me.

*

_No One's P.O.V:_

_If Emma and Bumblebee had been watching, looking over the cliff for any reason and scanning the trees below, then they would have sensed the faint, but equally strong pound of a different kind of spark._

_The spark of a newly created vampire-bot…_


	33. Alone Time

CHAPTER FOUR

Alone Time

***

Meg: Okay, so I fixed Brawl after he got blown to bits in the last author's notes. Now, I am off to the Qatar Desert to destroy some military bases.

Brawl: Ah, before you do, you might wanna think about a change of attire there, shorty.

Meg: Huh? *Glances down at self* Hey, hang on, you stole that line from the video game! Only _I_ can steal lines from things – now, Decepticons transform and roll out! *Points into the sunset dramatically*

Decepticons: 0_0---

***

"I have so many questions for you." I informed Bee, as we stood on the cliff looking at each other.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Bee smirked. "It must've been while you were kissing me."

I winked at him.

"Ahem?" Angelina, Honey Bee and Shooting Star all said in unison.

We turned to face them. "Ah…"

Suddenly, I spotted a familiar yellow Lamborghini speeding towards us, followed by a black motorcycle. "Sunstreaker!" I called excitedly, completely forgetting what my new face must look like. "Backdraft!"

Sunny and Andy both transformed, but not before Sunny opened his passenger door and a red-haired girl who looked to be about seven years old hopped out. I recognised her instantly from my vision. She greeted my daughters cheerfully.

Sunny and Andy both stared at me. "My gosh, Emma…is that really _you_?"

Sunny had a more blunt approach. "What happened to your _face_!?" He laughed.

If it hadn't been for the kids, not to mention Angelina who had suddenly found herself surrounded by giant robots, I would have slugged Sunny right then and there.

As it was, I had to remind myself that he was a friend. I hoped I wouldn't find the sudden desire to suck out his blood-energon…or his motor-oil, whichever.

Kelsi suddenly caught sight of my teeth. "Nice teeth!" She assured me, and I looked down at her. She grinned. "My name is Kelsi!"

"I know," I replied. "You're Kelsi Learia – don't ask me how I know that, little one." It felt _great_ to be able to call someone that!

Shooting Star put her hand on Kelsi's face then, and relayed a message to her.

'Oh, she can predict stuff too…cool.' Kelsi thought.

It was my turn to grin. "It _is_ cool," I assured her. "I can also read minds…" I glanced at Sunstreaker. "Hey, I am _not_ changing my last name to Cullen!"

Sunny exchanged an amused look with Andy. "She's _good_ – I'm impressed."

"Clearly." Andy said dryly, but then she smiled reassuringly at me.

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. So far, everyone was accepting me in my new body without too many problems.

Seeing that Bee and I needed some time together, Sunny and Andy offered to take Angelina and the twins back to the hotel _they_ were staying at, and wait for us there.

I was grateful. I really needed some time to think about all that had happened.

And what was going to happen now.

Before they left, Angelina gave me back my neck pouch.

I was relieved it had survived.

When everyone was gone, Bee looked at me. "So…?"

I had a sudden idea then, and grinned. "Wanna race?" I asked him playfully. "Wanna see who's faster – me the jet or you the Camaro? How about it, speed demon?"

Bee was always up for the challenge of racing someone, and seemed thrilled that we could now race together. "You're on, babe." He said, transforming into his alte mode and revving his engines.

I phased into my jet-form, and took off, flying through the skies with Bee racing along somewhere beneath me in my shadow.

"No matter how fast you are," Bee suddenly said through our com-link. "I'm _still_ the fastest thing on wheels – you can the fastest thing in the skies, if you want."

"A _thing_!?" I exclaimed, and stopped, phasing back as I landed on the ground with a thud.

Bee stopped quickly, and changed back, looking at me.

I smirked. "For calling me a _thing_…you get to see what it's like to go fast in the skies, my dear!" I said, and I flew at Bee, grabbing him under his arms and lifting him up into the skies.

He let out a yell as his feet left the ground, and we soared into the clouds and above them.

"Don't sweat it," I said sweetly, glad for whatever natural instinct was allowing me to do such amazing things. "I'm strong too."

"This is a worry." Bee murmured, glancing down at the clouds beneath us, and then the endless blue sky up above us. "My own wife is stronger then I am…"

I just laughed.

*

A little while later, Bee and I were lying side by side together on a grassy mountain-top.

We'd talked about everything that we'd missed out on with each other – their search for me, and Andy killing Barricade…well, they _hoped_ he was offline now.

I told him about going back to school with Starscream, and being captured by the Fhantom.

Bee was frowning at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did it hurt – becoming a vampire?"

"No." I lied.

He didn't believe me. "Em, _please_, I know you better then anyone."

I sighed. "Oh, okay, it was like rivers of fire running through me – but that wasn't as bad as what Fhantom said next."

"What did he say?" Bee asked tightly.

"That he'd chosen me for his mate…"

"WHAT!!??" Bee yelled, and sat up, his eyes blazing.

I sat up also. "It's okay…"

"No it is _not_ okay – it's bad enough that I have share you with that _Starscream_, now some freaking vampire-bot thinks he's got some claim over you!?" Bee was fairly shouting now. "When I get my hands on him, I'll…I'll…"

"Yes?" I said mildly.

Bee turned to look at me. "Em, I won't lose you again."

"I know – I won't leave you for _anyone_, except…" I bit my lip again.

Bee guessed what I was thinking. "What are you going to do?" He wanted to know. I read his mind – I hope she chooses me, he thought.

"It's not that easy – my spark is torn in two, and I don't even wanna _think_ about what's happened to my poor old heart…good Primus, Bee, how did he do it to me?" I pressed a hand to my mouth. "_How did he turn me into a robot_?"

"I don't know." Bee murmured. He reached out and ran his finger down the side of my helmet. "I could kill him for doing it to you, but…" It was his turn to trail off.

I said: "But what?"

"I think you look beautiful as an Autobot." He whispered.

My optics nearly fell out. "You mean it?" I sighed. "But, thanks to Fhantom, my energy signature reads Decepticon…at least he didn't brand me…"

Bee was frowning again. "Slag it," He said. "I wish this weren't happening – having to share you with the seeker is bad enough…now the vamp-bot wants you, and so does Megatron…"

"Thank for reminding me," I groaned. "What next? Wasp?"

Bee shuddered. "Don't even _think_ it…" He said.

But I _was_ thinking it…because I had bitten Wasp. Now what?

"Uh…Bee…" I began but, just then, another thought came into my CPU – and his too. "Oh…oh…" I said, looking at him. "I _have_ been wondering that…" Why did we think of that _now_?

"I've never thought about it until now." Bee assured me.

"Me neither." I admitted. "Still…I wonder how Bia and Optimus managed?"

"A better question, my love, is how will _we_ do it?"

"How?" I teased, feeling a blush creep across my face, and my spark began to thud. "Well, I dunno. How _do_ we two lil' old robots interface?"

Bee smirked, and my blush grew. "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out." He told me.

*

We did.

Figure it out, I mean. And it didn't take very long. He was just as eager as I was to do it. We'd already done it in holoform/human-robot form, so this was just an extension to our ever-growing relationship.

I won't go into details, except to say what happened at the very end.

We merged sparks. Properly this time.

He managed to yank open my chest plate, revealing my glowing, bright blue spark, brighter then any spark had ever been before.

Still, when I got a glimpse of _his_ spark, in my CPU I declared it was the brightest in the universe to me.

He disagreed, but then he was pretty biased to me.

The merging of our sparks was blissful and electrifying, better then anything I've ever experienced.

At the end of it, we were lying side-by-side on the grass together, watching the clouds go by in the early-ish afternoon, our chest plates still open to reveal our sparks to the glowing sun.

Bee gestured to the sun rather grandly. "That thing up there? It's got _nothing_ on you, baby." He smiled.

My spark thudded visibly, and we both looked at it, before he looked back at me. I smiled at him, ignoring the sunlight glittering off my fangs and thirst I suddenly felt in my throat. "That's a matter of opinion." I said, gesturing to his spark, and then I reached out ever so gently and ran my hand over it.

"Uh…Emma…" Bee moaned. He closed his optics in pleasure.

"My love…" I told him, before a sound made my spark seem to stop…and then I fairly slammed Bee's chest-plate shut.

I turned around, my green optics wide, as Starscream landed on the grass some ten feet away from us.

Bee and I jumped to our feet, and my hands fumbled for my chest plate, willing it to shut itself.

But, I knew he had seen it.

I knew he had seen Bee's spark.

I knew he could see mine now.

I knew that _he_ knew that Bee and I had merged sparks.

Oh Primus, I wasn't ready for this…

***

Meg: Day two of Dunsborough. I attempted to get onto the internet via a random hotspot outside the shops, but I didn't have the correct wi-fi for it. :(

Brawl: You should've just called Blackout – hed've sorted it out for ya!

Blackout: I don't associate with such things…it goes against Lord Megatron's orders.

Shockwave: My. Internet. Connection. Has. Been. Terminated. *Sad look*

Blackout: Here, let me help you with that… *Looks around at Meg and Brawl* Oh slag…don't tell Megatron.

Meg: ANYWAY, so I also went into Video EZ today, to rent out the first Transformers movie. *Squee*

Barricade: _And_?

Meg: I didn't get it.

Brawl: Was it _there_?

Meg: Uh-huh – they had two copies, but Mum and Dad said no.

Barricade: _What the hell for_!? *Plots to kill Meg's Mum and Dad*

Meg: Because they said there was no point, and so did I.

Barricade: WHAT!!?? *Can't plot to kill Meg*

Meg: Because the reason is…there is no point in renting it…

Brawl: _When_!?

Meg: When you buy it instead.

Brawl: 0_0

Meg: Which we did. …

…

…

Meg: I OWN THE FIRST TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!!!!


	34. The Craving

CHAPTER FIVE

The Craving

***

Starscream's red optics were nearly bugged out of his helmet. "E-Emma? Is that…really you?"

I nodded, as I finally managed to close my chest plate.

"Em…my scanners were right (of course they are, they never lie)…they said Decepticon, but…wow…I mean…you look…" Screamer struggled to find the right words for it. He took a few steps forward.

I did too, with Bee trailing after me. I could read his thoughts – he was both wary and angry.

"How about – a freak of nature with fangs?" I asked, finally opening my mouth to reveal the freakish jaws in question.

To my complete surprise, Starscream laughed. "Are you kidding!? They make you look _gorgeous_!"

My optics widened in surprise.

Behind me, Bee clenched his fists angrily. "That's a fairly controversial opinion, Starscream." He said in an even voice.

Screamer seemed to suddenly realise that Bee was there. "Oh…Bumblebee…" His red optics narrowed. "So, you were the first to spark with her in her new body?"

"She chose it." Bee replied smoothly.

Like I wasn't even there!

I coughed. "Uh, excuse me, but can I say something?"

Both of them switched their gazes to me instantly. "Fire away." They said in unison, and then they grimaced.

I went on anyway. "Over the past three years, I have met giant robots, two separate factions and one thing they're all after – me." _Forgetting my dear Bia for a moment…_ "I have found out I'm part robot and, now, I am _completely_ robot."

"And might I add you look stunning." Starscream interrupted me.

"Shut up seeker." Bee snapped. "I haven't forgotten how you tricked her into marrying you!"

"She could've said no." Screamer replied.

"Both of you shut up or I'll weld your afts to a volcano crater!" I threatened. The two mechs had the wisdom to zip it then. "Now," I continued. "Not only am I a robot, but I'm a _vampire_ robot – and I have a strange, unquenched thirst to _bite_ someone, because I didn't get my fix from Wasp." My optics seemed to glow then. "Which is why I'm leaving you two to sort this out once and for all – because if I hang around any longer, I _will_drain both of your life energy right out of you, and I don't want to do that!"

Both Bee and Star were staring at me in total shock, stunned into silence – for once.

I moved forward, and then said: "I love you both – now, if you both love me back, then you'll make my decision for me, because I cannot do it." And I changed into my jet mode and shot into the sky so fast not even the legendary Blurr could've caught up with me.

I had to get to the city fairly quickly, and I did it all so fast that one minute the steps outside of the Detroit Public Library were empty, and the next I was standing there, having phased from jet-form to robot-form to holoform all in one swift movement.

Despite the worries that now flooded through my mind, I had to smirk and say: "Man I'm good…"

I also realised that my craving was growing…it was _that_ craving…

"Oh good Primus, I don't believe it." I muttered, and then I went walking in search of my desire.

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I glared at Bumblebee, and he glared right back at me. The sun was setting over Detroit behind me, but a new sun seemed to have risen in Bumblebee's optics._

_Of course – since he had merged sparks with __my__ spark mate…_

"_You have ten humans seconds before I take you offline, spark-mate-stealer." I hissed angrily, and then called him something in Cybertronian._

_Bumblebee didn't miss a beat but, when he spoke, he said the last thing I'd expected him to say. "She loves you, you know."_

_My mouth fell open. "She __what__?"_

"_She loves you," He repeated straight away, in a clear and strong voice. "If she didn't, then she would have found a way to unweld that wedding ring you gave her off of her finger – but she didn't, and that's because she cares about you. __Emma loves you, Starscream__."_

_I didn't know what to say to that._

_But, the yellow Autobot wasn't finished yet. "However…she also loves me. A lot. She cares about us both in the same way, and it's tearing her up inside to be torn between us. She doesn't know it (and I hope she never find out), but I hacked into her memory servo during our…ah…time together…"_

_I clenched my teeth and said nothing._

"_And __this__ is what she had to say about you, seeker." Bumblebee cleared his throat, and then played back a recording of Emma's exact voice._

"_I don't know why, but I'm in love with two mechs at the same time – I mean really in love. Truly, madly, deeply. I've really gone off the deep end now. I mean, Screamer is __one of them__, or at least he used to be. He's a Decepticon – but I love him. He's trying to kill my Autobot family – but I love him. He wishes to one day rule Cybertron – but I love him. I care about him. I feel warm and safe when I'm with him. I love his proud and arrogant nature, and the way he carries me when I'm unable to walk by myself. I love his devil-may-care attitude, and the way he doesn't care at all about what he does. He's…I dunno, such a bad-aft bot, and I never saw myself falling for someone like that…until I met him. I am hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Starscream, with Star, with Screamer – and I don't know what to do about it."_

"_Well I do," I said, finally finding my voice. "She should ditch you, Autobot, and be my spark mate exclusively."_

_Bumblebee didn't like that idea one bit, but he had other things on his CPU. "Ah, wait, there's more…" He said, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was hearing the second part of these thoughts for the first time…_

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_Trust that bloody seeker to want Em all to himself, especially after hearing what she'd thought about him._

_What she thought next, however, made it __my__ turn to glow with happiness._

"_I realised it the first time I ever laid eyes on him – I am in love with the Autobot Bumblebee. I mean, it's really no surprise. I could __hear__ my heart pounding every time I looked at him. It took all of my courage to lie across his alte mode to pose for that picture…" I blushed, remembering the picture in question (refer to chapter ten A Change Of Alliances in part two of A Different Kind Of Spark). "But…I love him. I love him SO MUCH. I love his eyes…uh, optics…I love how he's so handsome no matter what form he's in…oh Primus, I LOVE Bumblebee! When we sing together…and when he holds me at night and sings his lullabies to me softly, I just feel like the luckiest being in the universe. When we skipped school together…he can be so bad but he's so good. He's got a spark of gold, and he's just so…gorgeous! I feel so warm and secure when I'm with him – he'll protect me from the Decepticons who're trying to capture me. I am in love with Bumblebee, my Bee-Bee. Oh Primus, what should I do? I can't live without Bee-Bee…or Screamer. Help me…"_

_My spark just about broke as the thoughts ended. Em was in __pain__ because of this, and unless Starscream and I reached some kind of a conclusion, then she would continue to be hurting._

_I noticed Starscream eyeing me warily._

_He'd figured it out too._

_Oh slag._

*

"Who would've guessed I could find a place that serves dry pasta like this?" I said out loud, as I left the restaurant, having paid with money I'd snagged from Screamer.

I walked out onto the slightly busy street…and something made me look to my left.

An explosion took place, followed by a series of multiple crashes, and then the sound of screeching tires.

_Familiar_, screeching tires.

"What the slag..?" I gasped, as an old black ute drove up the wrong side of the road, screeching to a stop half on the footpath in front of me. "I-Ironhide!?" How did _he_ get here to America!?

"Get in Princess!" He shouted, as another explosion rocked the city of Detroit.

I hesitated.

"NOW!!!!"

I complied, jumping in as Ironhide sped off again. He strapped me in and said: "We're in for a bumpy ride, Princess."

"Why?" I whispered. "What do they want?" My hands were shaking.

"They want _you_, Princess," He snarled, as he took a sharp turn onto Café Street. People screamed and hurried to get out of our way. "And that thing you left us all panicking behind to go and retrieve!"

I gasped, and clutched the neck pouch hanging from my neck. "The Matrix! You mean..?" I gulped.

If he could've, Ironhide would've nodded. "Yes – The Fallen has risen."

***

Meg: Has everyone seen Transformers the first movie?

Everyone: Yes.

Meg: Good – because I drew inspiration from that…somewhat. Let's just say, get out the tissues, minna.

Emma: _Why_?

Meg: You'll see!


	35. Going Out With A Bang

CHAPTER SIX

Going Out With A Bang…

***

_Angelina's P.O.V:_

"_You mean those giant robots are Decepticons!?" I exclaimed. I was sitting in the back seat of Jazz. Honey Bee was on my right, and Shooting Star was on my left._

"_Right." Said the man sitting in the front. He was a US/Australian army personal, by the name of Coby Milestone. He had been ordered by the Australian army to assist us – SWAT tams and whatnot were on the way, but I didn't know if they'd get there in time._

"_And they're after Emma?"_

"_Right." Coby said again._

"_Then why are __we__ running?"_

_As I said that, Jazz suddenly swerved, and screeched to a stop. Through the front windshield, I saw a giant black robot running towards us up the freeway._

"_It's Barricade!" Honey Bee yelled. "He's back!"_

_Shooting Star looked dead scared. "How can he be?" She whispered. "They're not supposed to be able to do that…"_

_Apparently, Decepticon __like__ breaking the rules of existence._

"_Get out." Jazz ordered us, and all four of us did so._

_Jazz transformed, and met Barricade head-on, as said Decepticon tackled him to the ground._

"_I have orders from Lord Megatron to capture and bring to him the All-Spark twins!" Barricade said in a cold, cruel voice. He punched Jazz in the face, and Jazz fell over the edge of the bridge. "Now…" Barricade turned to us. "Kill the spare…" He meant me and Coby!_

"_Ha ha ha!" An insane-sounding German voice suddenly yelled. "Not today, Barricade!" And a robot tackled Barricade from mid-air and pushed him into the road. "I vill defend ze Autobots now!"_

"_BLITZWING!!??" Honey Bee and Shooting Star both cried in disbelief._

"_Zat's my name!" He called to them, before punching Barricade._

"_Who's Blitzwing?" I inquired. I couldn't believe this was happening to me – I was glad I'd decided to go for that walk the other night!_

"_He's a Decepticon too," Shooting Star said, but she sounded unsure. "I __think__…"_

_Honey Bee's red eyes were focused intently on Blitzwing._

_Barricade seemed furious. "Blitzwing! What is the __meaning__ of this mutiny!?"_

"_I decided it vas time for a change of spark!" Blitzwing responded, shooting Barricade multiple times with his cannons._

"_Which I will gladly rip out for you!" Barricade responded, counter-firing._

_Jazz suddenly jumped up from the side of the bridge, landing with a ground-breaking crash near to where Blitzwing and Barricade were fighting._

"_Has da whole world gone crazy?" Jazz wondered._

"_Jazz, it's okay!" Honey Bee suddenly yelled. "Blitzy is protecting us – we can get away now!" She sounded excited, and I noticed that her red eyes were glowing._

_Jeez, what was up with these little kids anyway? Kelsi was just as crazy as these two were!_

"_I can't argue wit dat!" Jazz responded, transforming and driving up to us, swerving sharply. "Get in!"_

_We all climbed back into him and he sped off towards the city exit._

"_Jazz," I heard an unfamiliar female voice through Jazz's com-link thing. "Decepticons are invading the city – we think they're looking for all three Carriers, plus the object in question! What should we do?"_

_Jazz didn't hesitate to answer her. "Shadow, what is your position?"_

_She must've sent it to him, because he went on without her answering: "Okay, hold your position and __do not engage__! I'll drop da humans off at the rendezvous point and then come and help ya!"_

_Suddenly, another unfamiliar female voice shouted: "Jazz, there are Decepticons everywhere here! The Jet-Twins and I can't take them all! We're being devastated here!"_

"_Arlexa!" Jazz replied. "Stay calm and hold out as best ya can! Send your coordinates to Sunstreaker and Backdraft, and they'll come and help ya! We __cannot__ let da Decepticons find them!" He seemed to be angry about something. "Where the slag __are__ ya, Bumblebee? And where's da Princess?"_

_Good questions._

_We heard two voiced behind us suddenly._

_One was Barricade's saying: "I love it when they run." He transformed and began to follow us._

_The other was Blitzwing's response to that. "But now you must say bye-bye, Barricade!" He said, and fired a single, heavy shot at the black police car._

*

Ironhide and I were driving, for the most part we were out of town, when suddenly I happened to glance in the wing mirror.

The two Decepticons behind us, both dark grey and scary-looking, had suddenly stopped and aimed heavy fire at us.

The unavoidable, lethal kind.

"INCOMING!!!!" I screamed.

Ironhide swerved, and then transformed, pulling me out of him as he did this (I'll never know how he did this). He countered with cannon fire of his own.

The missiles all collided in mid-air, creating a huge explosion that stung my eyes.

When I opened them again, Ironhide was glaring at the two advancing Decepticons.

"Blackout and Brawl," He said, anger slicing into his words. "Never thought I'd see you two punks here…"

"We're here for the girl." The taller one, whom I realised was Blackout (don't ask me how I knew this), replied coldly.

"Yeah, and to blow more stuff up once we get her!" The shorter one, Brawl, added.

Now, Ironhide was bigger then Brawl, and had more weapons then Blackout. He had a strong cause to fight for, and a lot of courage.

But there was _no way_ he could take them both on at once.

I had to help him out.

As Brawl and Blackout began their attack, I jumped out of Ironhide's hands and phased, back to my proper, Autobot form.

Yes, it was my true form, and now I knew the reason I had it – to fight against the Decepticons!

My four wings snapped out, and I gathered All-Spark energy in my hands. I threw the energy at Blackout, and then half-turned and punched Brawl in the face.

Ironhide got over his shock and followed suit. The two of us attacked with fierce brutality and strength.

But I was the one who made the mistake. I failed to comprehend a _third_ assailant – Lugnut.

I didn't see him approach from behind, armed with cannons.

But Ironhide did.

His optics widened. "Emma, look out!" He yelled.

I turned to see the incoming missiles coming from Lugnut's cannons. I gasped. I couldn't move, couldn't dodge them.

Time seemed to move in slow-motion then, but my spark was pounding like crazy.

My life flashed before my eyes – I swear it's true, it really does happen.

I must've closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something close around me and, a split-second later, the explosion took place.

It was a wide-scale thing, I found out later that it wiped out buildings and whatnot.

Probably would've killed civilians too – if there'd been any left in Detroit.

I was flung against a wall and felt my circuits scream in protest. I slammed into the wall, and felt it and some of my armour crack.

Then, I fell. I landed with a thud on the ground and opened my optics, feeling the stinging in my joints.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Lugnut was still standing, but Brawl and Blackout were, according to my scanners, permanently offline. I was extremely glad.

And Ironhide was…

"Ironhide, no!" I yelled, getting up and, ignoring the pain it caused me, running to his still body, lying in the crater. His body and optics were dimmed – he would soon be offline.

He must've been carrying explosives with him, that caused the explosion when he was hit with Lugnut's missiles. I could tell, because he was missing armour in places you should not be lacking armour.

"Ironhide!" I gasped, pressing my hands to his chest. I could feel his spark beating, but faintly. "Ironhide, please!" All of this for me!? It couldn't be so! I _refused_ to let it happen!

I ignored Lugnut, and he ignored me. He seemed to be listening to someone.

"Ironhide – say something!" I begged, my optics filling with tears.

The black mech's optics locked on mine. I could see them dimming, but I couldn't – wouldn't – believe it. "Ironhide?" I whispered.

"Princess…don't cry…you gotta…get out of here…" He managed to say.

I shook my head. "Why? Why should I live and you die!? Tell me!"

He said: "You gotta…keep your power safe…the Matrix…the twins…everything must be kept safe, and The Fallen _must_ be defeated…" He was struggling to talk. "You…I know that you alone can do it…and…I never thought…you were a nuisance…I…I…"

I strained forward to hear what he was saying, feeling his precious life energy slipping away. The bot who had protected my life…I struggled to hear his last words over the beating of my poor spark.

"I _love_ you…"

He meant it too.

"I love you too, Ironhide…" I whispered, feeling my throat close up. "Thank you…for everything…"

He grinned, bleeding energon from his mouth. "At least I went out with a bang, huh Princess?"

I shut my optics tight. Typical Ironhide. "Yes Ironhide, yes you did…"

His optics dimmed then, and faded to grey. His spark faltered, and then went out.

It would never beat again.

Ignoring the shattered feeling in my chest, I took a deep breath, still part human, but all Autobot. I could still breathe, but I was fast forgetting how to do it as my world fell apart around me.

I turned my head then.

"I didn't mean to kill her, master!" Lugnut, talking to Megatron, said out loud. "She is still alive, I knew he would protect her!" He listened, and then flinched. "I was sure of it, yes! No, I am sorry master!" He sounded scared beyond all reason. I could almost hear Megatron screaming at him.

I understood his fear.

But it wasn't Megatron he should be afraid of.

The thirst for energon, the essence of a robot, suddenly burned inside my throat, reminding me of the rivers of fire that had turned me into a vamp-bot. Ironhide was _gone_ because of Lugnut…as were Nenona and Jerome, and my real parents too, and Tiffany.

My family…all dying in my name to save me.

How many more would die in my name, to protect me from the Decepticons!?

It _had_ to end here.

"_Lugnut_!" I yelled, standing up and baring my vampire-bot fangs at him. "_I will feast on your very spark_!!" I screamed, and lunged at him, my fangs flashing. I sunk said teeth into his neck, and began to drink, feeding the chaos within me, and making me stronger.

Lugnut never stood a chance. I was an untameable beast, tearing savagely at his armour with metal claws, as my teeth ripped apart his neck and drank from his systems.

All thought of reason, morals, and everything I stood for, left my CPU – filling myself with another's life energy was the only thing that mattered.

Only when the Decepticon was dead did I stop, letting his body fall. My optics, I could see in a puddle of energon, were bright red.

Fine, let them be.

I returned to Ironhide, our fallen Autobot, and Optimus' weapons specialist.

I knelt by him, placed my head on his chest, and wept purple tears of energon, crying for all that had happened. My optics slowly dimmed, and then faded back to green.

I couldn't _believe_ what I had just done.

"Emma!?" Bee's voice finally reached me through my com-link, loud and clear. "Are you alright?" From the sounds of things, he must've been trying to reach me for some time now.

I went to answer him, but a sob caught in and claws at my throat, disallowing me to reply.

"Emma!?" Bee sounded worried out of his CPU – he was fairly yelling at me now. "Emma, what happened!? Where the slag _are_ you!?"

I couldn't reply, I could only cry. I couldn't even calm down enough to send Bee my coordinates, but I _could_ let him know where I was.

I took up the cannon that had been severed from Ironhide's body, and fired a single shot up into the sky, where it exploded in mid-air, showering the city with orange embers.

And then I raised my face up to the heavens and wept some more.

*

In Detroit, Bumblebee was not the only one who saw the signal.

***

Meg: Aurgh, I killed Ironhide! Sorry! *Is crying*

Angel-Ironhide: I'm dead! WTF!!??

Meg: *Still crying* Just in preparation for watching movie-Jazz's death tomorrow night… *Hugs Angel-Ironhide* I luv joo…

Angel-Ironhide: … 0////0

Meg: But I just didn't see him going anywhere – he had no spark-mate…oh, I know! I'LL be his spark-mate! *Stops crying*

Ironhide: WHAT!!?? Hold on kid, you can't just decide for yourself!! 0////0

Meg: You mean…I'm not…good enough for you? T_T

Angel-Ironhide: Uh, well…that's just beside the point, kid!

Meg: *Starts wailing, Usagi-style*

Angel-Ironhide: -_-


	36. No One Will Ever Know

CHAPTER SEVEN

No One Will Ever Know

***

Meg: Okay, sorry about the last chapter, folks! But, today, I got a book called _Wings_, which is about butterfly-fairy things…

Emma: Ooh, I like!

Meg: Also, Naruto manga volume 41…

Bianca: Uh, what happened to numbers 1 through to 40?

Meg: Ah, I like skipping things…

Bianca: -_-

Meg: But, my favourite shop, Vamp-Games, is closing down for awhile. My picture of Sakura's and Naruto's kid is hanging up in that shop too, BTW.

Zikya: Uh, FYI, so is a lot of other peoples'…

Meg: _Not listening to yooouuu_…anyways, I also got a t-shirt – it's blue – and…Transformers Animated the video game!

Ratchet: Why would you wanna get it when you can't even play as _me_ in the game?

Meg: I didn't think that sort of thing bothered you, doc-bot. Anyway, so I'm fairly happy with today's haul.

Bianca: Why _did_ you get all this stuff?

Meg: For my birthday – which means I won't be getting anything on the actual day.

Emma: Isn't your birthday, like, six weeks away?

Meg: Early birthday presents.

Sunstreaker: That is just so…_tacky_.

Meg: No one asked _you_!! Anyway, my new favourite song is Second To None on the Transformers movie soundtrack. My favourite line goes "I'm a killer and I usually know my victims" and "I'll break ya jaw, you'll be sipping fried chicken through a crazy straw!" I also love the music. XD And the last song on the track, that basically goes "Transformers, robots in disguise…" =D

***

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_As soon as we (as in me and Sideswipe) got to where the missile had been launched from, we saw what was wrong._

_The bodies of three offlined Decepticons were lying there, two of them badly broken, and one of them covered with purple energon._

_A fourth robot was lying there…as 'Sides and I transformed we realised that it was Ironhide._

_Emma was kneeling beside him, her head on his chest, and she was sobbing._

"_E-Emma?" I said, taking a few tentative steps towards her._

_She gasped, and stood up quickly, turning around._

_Purple energon tears leaked from her eyes – and stained her mouth._

_I suddenly understood how Lugnut had died._

_I couldn't stop what I thought._

_Em nodded, and I could tell that she was hysterical. "It was __my__ fault he died!" She yelled. "I couldn't protect him the way he protected me, and then I turned around and…and…__I drained the life energy out of Lugnut__!!" She broke down with a fresh wave of sobs. "I couldn't control my vampire side! I should have died instead of…of…" She couldn't even say his name._

"_Uh, guys?" I heard 'Sides say into his com-link. "We're gonna need some assistance here…"_

*

Suddenly, Bee and 'Sides were both hit with electricity, which made them cry out, and then they were paralysed, lying there on the ground. They couldn't talk or move.

My optics widened in surprise, as Wasp landed on the ground before me. "W-Wasp?" My feelings immediately turned hostile and protective, angry. "_What did I __tell__ you_!?"

Wasp's violet optics narrowed, and he opened his mouth slightly.

His vampire fangs gleamed.

My own optics narrowed. "Oh shit – don't tell me…did I..?"

He nodded. "You turned me into a freak of nature, Butterfly." He informed me.

Sarcastically I replied: "Ooh, so sorry about that – want me to finish the job?" I noticed that he wasn't attacking me, and I wondered why. "Or have you come here for some other reason?"

"Some other reason." He murmured.

"Then what?"

He didn't say anything.

"Are you going to attempt to put me offline?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "That was never my intention." Was his reply.

I sighed in frustration. "So then _what_!?"

He was looking at me strange.

I said: "Don't tell me you're in _love_ with me!" I said it mockingly, but my voice was laced with fear. Why couldn't I read Wasp's CPU properly? Was he _blocking_ me!?

"Don't flatter yourself!" Wasp snapped. "Okay, so if you _must_ know, I came here to ask you for help!"

"What _kind_ of help?" I wanted to know.

"Don't you know?" Wasp sighed. "You _made_ me what I am, and now I have no idea how to control my vampire side!" It was as hard for him admit this as it had been for Ironhide (I gulped) to say that he loved me, even before dying.

"What, and you think I _do_!?" I gestured to Lugnut. "I just drank a Decepticon's energon!" I shuddered.

"Ew." Wasp agreed.

"But that's not really the point now, is it?" I argued.

"Well how the slag do you think _I_ feel!?" Wasp suddenly yelled, and Bee's optics flashed. "What is it that humans say – you've made your bed now lie in it!?"

"Tell that to Fhantom!" I shouted.

"Who?" Wasp blinked.

I sighed. "The slagger who 'created' me," I made the quotation marks and everything. "He ruined my life for no good reason but you, my friend, oh were converted for a _very good reason_."

"Oh?" Wasp's optics sparkled. "And what would _that_ be?"

"_To keep you __away__ from my family_." I hissed. "I can't help you – I can't even help myself! But just give me a reason to do _it_," I said, referring to Cybetronian-homicide. "And I _swear_ I will."

Wasp narrowed his eyes.

I narrowed mine back at him.

This might've turned into a staring contest, but suddenly the rest of the Autobots arrived.

And, I heard Optimus' voice through my com-link. "Emma, what's going on!?"

"Oh Primus, Optimus', so much!" I cried, as everything happened in a blur around me. I went on, as if nothing was happening: "Wasp just showed up and paralysed Bee and 'Sides because I turned him [Wasp] into a vampire because I'm a robot too now and Ironhide is _dead_ he died protecting _me_ and I got so upset that I drained Lugnut's energy because oh I'm a vampire too and Detroit is _crawling_ with Decepticons and everyone just showed up to help and I'm an Autobot not a Decepticon like everyone's scanners show oh and we made a new friend called Angelina she's with us now and the military just showed up and Brawl and Blackout are dead…"

"So's Barricade!" Honey Bee yelled, running up to me. "Blitzwy killed him!"

I picked her up and held her close, continuing: "And Barricade's dead because Blitzwing killed him because said-robot is on our side now because he's Honey Bee's spark mate AND THE FALLEN HAS COME BACK!!!!!!!!"

Time seemed to stand still then. Everyone around me stopped moving, and no one said or did anything.

Except for Optimus. He said: "Princess Emma…"

"Yes?" I whispered.

Bee, who had been unparalysed, and was holding Shooting Star, came up to me.

"Do you have the Matrix?" Optimus asked me.

I reached into my servos, and pulled out my now seemingly small necklace pouch. "Yes Optimus," I said strongly. "I found it."

"Good," He said, and I could hear a renewed strength in his voice, but I didn't know what it meant. "Bring it back to Perth – we'll be waiting."

"What about Ironhide?" I whispered.

"Bring his body back," Optimus said. "And, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Autobots…Butterfly."

***

Meg: We just finished watching the first movie. Mum and Dad said they might not pay attention, but they did.

Emma: What did you do when Jazz died? Did you cry?

Meg: Tears pricked my eyes but, ask Mum and Dad – I yelled out Jazz's name.

Jazz: Aww, don't worry 'bout me lil' bitch, I'm okay in your fic.

Shadow: Yes – yes he is.

Meg: Listening to _Refugee_.


	37. Farewell

CHAPTER EIGHT

Farewell

***

Meg: They eulogized Jazz for two seconds – not fair. Anyway, so here's the next chapter.

***

"Bianca!" I yelled, running to her in my Autobot form.

"Oh Primus, Emma!" She gasped, and hugged me back as we crashed into each other.

Behind me, the military got off of their airship.

And, behind them were the Autobots – Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jazz, Shadow, Arlexa, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Backdraft…and the girls Honey Bee, Shooting Star, Kelsi and Angelina – yes, she had come back with us.

Starscream and Blitzwing stood together, looking around extremely nervously. I noticed most of the Autobots were glaring at them.

Ironhide's body was unloaded.

"Oh no…" Zikya whispered, as Wheeljack carried her towards Ironhide's body.

I took a long look at her – and I gasped.

"Z-Zikya!?" I cried. She turned to look at me, tears running down her face. I was unaware of the purple energon on my own face. "Is…is that a _baby bump_!?" I cried, pointing.

She nodded.

We both started to cry even harder then.

And Bianca whispered to me: "She's not the only one…"

Oh Primus.

Our children were children of the revolution.

*

We were back in Perth, needless to say.

Our first order of business was to farewell Ironhide, which we did fairly quickly but with respect.

All of us Autobots shot cannons into the sky, honouring our fallen weapons specialist. I tried not to cry, but didn't really succeed.

"We lost a great bot," Optimus said. "But he did not die in vain. He died protecting our princess…and the Matrix."

I held up the pouch. "The Matrix disintegrated when I touched it – I thought it might, which is why I brought this pouch. We still need the Matrix to somehow beat Megatron and The Fallen…"

"Well what about those two!?" Ratchet cried, pointing at Starscream and Blitzwing.

"Calm down." Sky Dragon hissed.

"Those two are on our side – they saved mine and Honey Bee's lives." I said firmly, facing the Autobots and military. "We all have the power of choice," Dear Primus, I sounded like Optimus! "And Screamer and Blitzy _both_ made their choice…for their spark mates."

Honey Bee nodded firmly.

Bee and Screamer both looked pained. "Blitzwing is Honey Bee's _spark mate_?" They both cried.

"It's okay." I lied, glad that only I could read minds.

"My _daughter_!?" Screamer added, and members of the military murmured at this.

I just rolled my optics. "She's my daughter too, Screamer, and I say it's okay."

Both Bee and Screamer glared at Blitzwing.

"Alright," Optimus said, taking the Matrix pouch from me. "We have the Matrix…"

"The Matrix _pieces_." Angelina pointed out.

Skids nudged Mudflap, and they both pointed at Angelina. This didn't escape her. She stared at them. She looked impressive in her tight jeans and tight singlet, and she was a famous star. Everybody had been looking at her since she got here.

She was taking the whole giant robots thing pretty well. Probably better then what I did. She was very adaptable.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do – especially since The Fallen has returned." Bianca said. Naturally, I had filled everyone in on this who didn't already know. Everyone knew that The Fallen had risen – but no one knew what he _wanted_.

On the contrary, we all knew what Megatron wanted.

Me. And my power. Or my twins. And _their_ power.

And the Matrix.

But _why_?

What reason did he have…aside from wanting to take over the universe, starting with earth and Cybertron?

How were we going to figure this one out?

One thing I knew for certain – no more running off.

Which was what I thought until I got the call from Wasp.

It was late one night, in September, just after the twins' birthday (_never_ get twin girls I-Pods that hold 5000 songs and expect them not to use them to the max, especially if they're friends with Jazz).

I was lying on my back, next to Bee, who was in recharge.

I should mention this – Screamer was going way out of his way to avoid me.

I couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt, but at least Bee was happy. In the meantime, Honey Bee and Blitzwing had become inseparable. Same with Jetfire, Jetstorm and Shooting Star.

I couldn't pretend that _this_ didn't bother me.

Anyway, so I was lying there, when suddenly I heard Wasp's voice whisper to me through our com-link: "Butterfly? Butterfly?"

I was instantly on-guard. "Wasp?" I asked, sitting up. I hadn't heard his voice since we'd parted ways in Detroit – as soon as the other Autobots had arrived, Wasp had gone AWOL. I had wondered what had become of him.

I was about to find out.

"Can you meet me?" He asked. He didn't even wait for an answer. "I'll send you the coordinates…here…"

"Yes, but Wasp…" I received the coordinates, and I recognised them. "Tell me, what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get here." He replied.

He was in Fremantle.

It would take me less then five minutes to get there from here.

If I flew.

But, I didn't have to fly.

I stood up, opened up a dimensional gate, and jumped through it.

Wasp, and two others, were waiting for me.


	38. The Cult

CHAPTER NINE

The Cult

***

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't.

So I just stared, aware of the streetlight glittering off my vampire fangs.

And theirs.

Two others, aside from Wasp and me, who had been converted to the vamp-side.

I glared at Wasp.

He was glaring back at me. There was still no love lost between us.

I finally decided to speak. "Okay, so spill it sting-boy –why the hell'd ya do it?" I crossed my arms and waited. I couldn't _wait_ to hear this!

I didn't expect to hear what he said, however. He said: "_I_ didn't."

I blinked. "Come again?"

A big male robot stepped forward. He was mostly orange and red, with black and dark brown markings. His optics were orange, bordering on red, and everything about him screamed _dangerous_. I was immediately on-guard.

"My name is Hornet," He said, in a rough voice. "And this is my spark-mate," He gestured to the slimmer figure behind him. "Moth."

Moth turned out to be a drab-looking fem-bot. I'm sorry, but that's really it. She was brown, with some grey and black markings, and her blue optics looked sad. She _was_ sad – she had lost something, but what?

"We have grudges against Fhantom as well," Hornet explained. "Not only did he convert us against our wills,"

Wasp coughed and looked pointedly at me. I pointedly ignored him.

"But he took something very precious from us both – something we intend to get back," Hornet said, meaningfully. "We won't stop until." He added.

"What did he take from you?" I wanted to know. I was looking at Moth, but Hornet was the one answered.

"That is not important right now," He replied.

I narrowed my optics, and read into their CPU's. I read deep – they were very good at blocking me, or anyone else. I'd noticed how hard it was to read vampire's CPU' – unless I was literally _surrounded_ by them, like back on the ship.

Which posed a second question. "How do you propose we get Fhantom's attention?"

Wasp smiled suddenly. "Live bait."

"Great idea." I replied. Then: "_Hey_…" I glared at Wasp. I put my hands on my hips. "Wasp, _please_ – why should I be helping _you_? I have a family that can help me take down Fhantom!"

"Yeah," Wasp said, with a smirk. "But none of _them_ have the same problem with Fhantom as what we do. You and me, Hornet and Moth – we're all vampires, basically, because of what Fhantom did. Now, Butterfly Princess, you in or are you out?" He looked at me, his violet eyes imploring almost.

I gulped.

I glanced at Moth. She was looking at me. She hadn't said a word yet.

She didn't have to.

"I'm in." I said firmly. "What do you need for me to do?"

*

A few years ago, I could never have dreamed this was possibly. I wouldn't have dreamed I'd be a freaking _robot_, and a vampire one at that. I was married to two different robots, I had two kids, and I was about to take down the Decepticon who had made me what I was.

There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

I worried. I was worried about so many different Transformers now, that it was starting to take its toll on me, as I used my flying capabilities to get myself – and Wasp – into space. (Moth and Hornet were following close by, each equipped with wings of their own like Screamer and me).

I was worried about the Autobots – especially Bumblebee but, what can I say? When you're married to someone, you tend to put them first.

Which posed the question – did I worry about him _more_ then Starscream, my 'other husband'? Having two spark mates was more trouble then it was worth – until I started worrying about Shooting Star and Honey Bee. And then Jetfire and Jetstorm, and Blitzwing, by association. Which made me wonder if anymore Decepticons were going to change sides – and whether or not we could trust them.

I missed Ironhide, and wished with all my spark that he hadn't died protecting me. It made me a tiny bit gladder I'd killed Lugnut the way I had.

I worried about Zikya, Wheeljack and their baby. I worried about my Bianca, Optimus and _their_ baby.

I worried about Kelsi and Angelina, the humans.

I worried so much that, somehow, Wasp picked up on it.

"Butterfly, _what_ is your problem?"

"I'm worried." I said truthfully. "About…everything."

"Focus, Butterfly, would you?" Wasp said, well, Waspishly, but then his tone softened. "Think about the mission at hand, and that alone. Don't let anything else enter your CPU."

I sighed. Yes, I can still breathe. Just as I can still eat human food.

Focus on the mission, and that alone. I wondered if this was advice Wasp had been given back in the day…

"If we get out of this alive, Wasp…will you join us?" I asked suddenly, as we drew closer to Fhantom's ship.

Wasp didn't answer, he was hanging onto my in my alte form as we exited earth's atmosphere (another thing I never even dreamed of). Then, I felt one of his hands gently run along my metal and, despite it all, I shivered.

I didn't know why.

"Yes – but I still hate Bumblebee. For many reasons."

*

"Fhantom?" I asked, as I stepped onto the ship. My scanners indicated that he hadn't abandoned the ship and, just as I'd thought, he came out of the shadows.

"Ah, Emma," He said in his silky smooth voice. "At last you have returned to me…" His fangs glittered. "My spark mate…"

"Yes." I replied, surprising us both. "I am yours, Fhantom." I made my voice sound as truthful as possible, and smiled at him, half closing my optics.

Fhantom also smiled, and walked steadily towards me. "My butterfly," He said smoothly.

Outside the ship, I heard Wasp's thoughts – he was annoyed for some reason, but that may have been because he had to wait for Moth and Hornet to infiltrate the ship and get whatever it was they needed to get.

"My dear," Fhantom said, reaching me and stroking the side of my face gently. It was all I could do not to stiffen. "I have such beautiful plans for us…I will rule as a king, with you as my queen…our sparklings…"

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep the disdain out of my voice. _Come on Hornet, Moth – what is __taking__ you so long_!?

"Oh, I have such plans for that, my dear," I _hated_ how Fhantom kept on _touching_ me like this. His hands ran down my shoulders, and then my sides. "I am sure you will like them…"

I focused on not panicking, and whispered: "Oh, such as?" In what I hoped was a seductive voice.

"Well…this and that, and that and this," Fhantom said, his hands resting on my hips.

I heard Wasp growl angrily.

I forced myself to remember my seductive smile. "Now?"

"Why wait?" Fhantom smirked.

"Why indeed?" I said, hoping that this was as far as we needed to go.

No _way_ was I going to interface with him! Heck, I didn't even want to _kiss_ him!

"Butterfly!" I heard Hornet's voice yell through my CPU. Thank Primus! "Now!"

"Well…" I said, smiling at Fhantom. "That _would_ be nice, but I already _have_ kids…why don't you take it up with my friend, Wasp?" My smile turned into a smirk.

That was the cue.

And Wasp crashed into the room, firing his stingers at Fhantom, who angrily retaliated.

It was like Wasp had been _waiting_ for this moment.

I assisted Wasp, and together the two of us attacked.

Moth and Hornet must've taken care of most of Fhantom's subordinates, because we had no interference from outside forces.

The turning tide came when Fhantom managed to gain the upper-hand, and stabbed Wasp directly in the chest with a sword-like thing.

"Wasp!" I shouted, feeling my spark tear itself in two again.

Fhantom turned to me then, his red optics glowing with fury and with lust. "Fem, I will teach you what it means to be a vampire Decepticon!" He shouted, and lunged at me, pushing us both out of the hip and into space.

His mouth suddenly found mine, and tears leaked out of my optics as he kissed me. My CPU went into overdrive then, and I broke away from him, before flying back towards earth. Fhantom followed me, eyes burning.

Out of pure panic, I yelled: "Catch me if you can, vampire!" I spread my wings and took off, with Fhantom in pursuit.

_Wasp is dead…Bee…Screamer…I NEED you both here…_

But…did I _want_ to put them in so much danger?

We were flying somewhere over America, and then I spotted someone.

Someone I'd hoped I would never see again.

Oh shit…

What did it take to keep this bad cop _offline_!?


	39. Comin’ To Da Rescue!

CHAPTER TEN

Comin' To Da Rescue!

***

Meg: I just watched Where Is Thy Sting? It was teh love, man! Wasp, and the Jet-Twins, all in one episode! The next episode is hell good, too! XD

Jet-Twins: Thank you Meg! We is loving you too! But, we is loving Shooting Star even _more_!

Emma: 0_0

Jet-Twins: As friends, as friends!

Meg: My OCC is temperamental cause her life's in danger.

Jet-Twins: We is understanding. Everything is okie to dokie.

Emma: NO IT IS NOT-ING, I MEAN NOT-TO, I MEAN…oh, you two confuse me. And now Wasp and Ironhide are both dead… :(

***

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I knew that my spark mate was in danger. I had been avoiding her for some time now, but I couldn't any longer. She __needed__ me – I didn't need her CPU-reading abilities to tell me __that__._

"_Emma," I said. "This is Starscream, come in!"_

"_Screamer!" She was fairly screaming herself. "Fhantom is in pursuit of me somewhere over America! Send Prowl! Send the Jet-Twins! SEND YOURSELF!!" She suddenly screamed, as she was hit with something. "BARRICADE'S HERE TOO!!"_

"_EMMA!!?? WHERE ARE YOU!!??"_

"_NO STARSCREAM, STAY AWAY – PLEASE DON'T COME, YOU'LL GET KILLED!!" She screamed. "I-AURGH!!"_

_Okay, well __nothing__ was going to stop me from coming now. I'd already locked onto her coordinates, and I was heading there now._

_I didn't know what to expect when I got there – but it wasn't what I got._

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!"_

_It was my second involuntary flight, and with the Jet-Twins it wasn't as enjoyable._

"_Is you having fun yet!?" One of them called to me._

"_NOOOOOOO!!"_

"_Maybe if we is going faster then?"_

"_NOOOOOO!!"_

"_Okay then!"_

_If I lived through this, I was going to ask Ratchet to rip off Jetfire's and Jetstorm's wings._

_Absolutely._

*

I had never moved so fast in my life, nor had I ever been in this much danger.

Both Barricade and Fhantom were attacking me, and it was all I could do not to get hit. There was one trying to kill me, and one trying to…well, you know.

Hey…wait a minute…

"Fhantom!" I shouted, dodging more of Barricade's cannon fire. "Help me – Barricade's trying to kill me!" I hoped that he believed me – because it was true.

To my surprise – and absolute horror – Fhantom smirked. "Didn't I tell you – _you can't be killed_! I designed you to be one hundred percent immortal, like myself!"

I stared at him in total horror. Fhantom was…completely immortal?

Wait, hang on…_I_ was completely immortal too!?

What the hell would I do if Bee-Bee or Screamer died then!? I wouldn't be able to…

_Butterfly!!_

I gasped. Was that _Wasp's_ voice I heard?

_Focus on the mission, would you!?_

Wasp…same as ever, even if he _was_ offline…

A single purple energon tear leaked from my green optic. Yeah, I would focus on the mission alright…

"Right…" I whispered. Then: "Right!" I looked up, at Barricade and Fhantom. If they wanted a fight…then in the name of the All-Spark core embedded deep within my new Cybetronian body, I was gonna give em' one hell of a fight!

I spread my wings and flew straight at Barricade, who aimed a punch at me, which I dodged, and I managed to get around behind him, where Fhantom was waiting.

I flew straight at him now, and he lunged to meet my attack.

At the last instant I flew upwards, and Barricade's next attack hit Fhantom.

I didn't stop there, though.

I twirled around in mid-air, and aimed a beam of All-Spark infused energy at Barricade, which caught him squarely in the chest.

"Not bad, Emma," Fhantom smirked, as he rose up in mid-air to meet me. "I can see I designed you well…" His blood-red optics lingered over my armour for a moment, before he said: "You will learn to appreciate me."

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO!!!!" Shouted the one voice I most wanted to and didn't want to hear.

I looked up. "Omigosh!" I cried, as Bumblebee came flying out of nowhere, and slammed into Fhantom with the force of a nuclear-powered wrecking ball.

"We is here to help!" I heard one of the jet-twins add, and suddenly a wind funnel hit Barricade, followed by waves of fire.

As if that wasn't enough, Starscream was suddenly beside me.

He mistook my startled expression for one of fear.

"Are you okay!?" He wanted to know, his red optics intensely searching my green ones.

"Y-yes?" I stammered. I was surprised by the intensity in his voice. Oh, so he was talking to me again? It was all so confusing.

"Hey, you know…about the last few weeks…"

"Try _months_, Starscream…" I said acidly.

He seemed surprised. "Ems, you know I…"

"Yes?"

Starscream looked at me, and then he realised that there was _no way_ he could deny what he'd done.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting him to apologise so outright like that. "Uh…come again?"

Screamer glared at me, and a small smile tugged at my mouth. He was still the same old Screamer I knew and loved!

I really think he would've kissed me right then and there, but, you know…the battle.

It was starting to escalate, as more vampires showed up on the scene.

"Oh, _where_ are Hornet and Moth!?" I shouted.

Of course, Screamer had _no_ idea _what_ I was talking about, but I guess he figured more Autobots.

"And Wasp…why'd you have to go away, huh?" I wanted to know.

Screamer rolled his optics. _That_ much he understood.

*

_Unknown P.O.V:_

_I knew that he was in danger._

_Jeez, I'd only been on earth for a very short time now, and already that silly older brother of mine was in trouble!_

_And he'd called __me__ a trouble magnet back when we were sparklings!_

_I really had to wonder about him sometimes._

_And I wondered if he wondered about me, his dear little sister._

"_Hang on Starscream," I said out loud, as I jetted across the skies in my alte form (recently scanned). "Lil' Stream Fire's comin' to da rescue!"_

***

Meg: I need more computer time, but Dad's being really strict. I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now. *Is sneaky* But anyway…so, the other night, I had a dream that Prowl was my spark mate.

Emma: You…wait, _what_!?

Meg: It was _really_ weird. Yup, absolutely. _Too_ weird for my liking.

Prowl: Jeez, _thanks_. It almost makes me glad that you decided to pair me up with Arcee now.

Arcee: _Almost_!?


	40. The Sister

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Sister

***

Starscream and I took only a nanosec (lol) to assess the situation we were in, and counter-attack when more hordes of vampire bots showed up.

I went to the left, he went to the right, and then we both started shooting, taking out waves of vampire bots. Honestly, where had they all come from!?

"Any of those your friends, Em?" Starscream called to me.

I narrowed my optics, searching for Moth's drab colouring or Hornet's bright orange and red warning signs. "Umm…no…" I said. I suddenly spotted a red, orange and yellow vampire-bot. "Oh, wait…no, that's a fem-bot." I shot at her and she fell, and I kept on looking. And shooting.

"Uh, Em…just what _are_ we looking for?" Starscream suddenly asked me. He hit a vampire that was trying to sneak up on him from behind, and kicked another mech where it hurts. "How do I know that wasn't them?"

Oh. He certainly had a point. I described Hornet and Moth to him – flashy, scary-looking red, orange and yellow mech and down-to-earth, drab-looking fem-bot.

"Is that them over there?" Screamer asked, pointing.

I looked. I squinted. He had better eyesight then me. He always had. Maybe that's why he was a seeker (not as in the Harry Potter kind, obviously, but I was starting to see some similarities).

"I thought you said there were only two of them…" Screamer went on, shooting at a gang of vampires who were coming at him, fangs bared. "Looks to me like they may just have…a sparkling."

"A _what_!?" The Cybetronian concept was foreign to me. I slammed my fist into another vampire's face. "Screamer, they have a _sparkling_!? A real, live sparkling!?"

"Yes," He replied, looking at me in a weird way.

I gulped. "Star…we already have a kid…there can't be _too_ many differences…between a human and a robot…" _Except for the obvious…I mean, armour and flesh, giant and not-so-giant, transforming and just-freaky-All-Spark-fused-powers…_

I became distracted. Even though he was offline, I could almost hear Wasp screaming at me, but it was too late as a group of flying vampires slammed into me, and I hit the ground with a thud, as the vampires began to overwhelm me, tearing at my armour and biting me.

The venom couldn't do anything to me now, since I was already a vampire, but it still hurt.

A lot.

I began screaming, and was blinded by the sheer mass of vampire-bots around me. It was like in the movie _Rats_, when the guy gets killed by all those killer rats.

Or like the killer ant scene, in one of the _Indiana Jones_ movies.

Aurgh. I watched that on Christmas Eve, with Nenona and Jerome one year.

It was horrible.

It was just like this.

Okay, that _wasn't_ what I was thinking about when the vampire-bots were killing me. They must've overrode Fhantom's programming, because they had one thing on their CPU's – kill me.

I didn't want to die. No matter _what_ Fhantom had said, no matter what he had made me, I knew that I wasn't completely immortal. Normal Transformers probably wouldn't be able to kill me – but vampire-bots probably could.

I didn't want to die.

To die would mean I wouldn't get to see my daughters grow up. I wouldn't get to watch over them from close by, and make sure that they were treated right. I wouldn't get to make sure that Jetfire and Jetstorm treated Shooting Star right, and that Blitzwing treated Honey Bee right. I wouldn't get to be a Grandma.

To die would mean I wouldn't get to see the birth of Bianca's and Optimus' sparkling. Her name was gonna be Prisma, and she was gonna look just like her Mother, but with her Father's colouring. Except pink instead of red.

I also wouldn't get to see Zikya's and Wheeljack's son either. Heck, at the moment, I didn't even remember what his name was gonna be, but I remembered that it meant 'inventor'.

Yeah…I was gonna miss out on heaps. Probably Sunstreaker and Backdraft would have a sparkling, and I wouldn't get to be Aunty Em.

Bumblebee would lose me and, in turn, would kill himself to be with me.

For that matter, Starscream would probably do the same thing.

But, the worst thing of all…was that Megatron would win. The Fallen, who had risen again, would win.

The universe would be under the rule of the Decepticons, because only the All-Spark core within me could defeat them.

Unless…I began to wonder, as I was clawed to death, just how powerful the All-Spark rim, within Bianca, was. They had always said – they meaning the Autbots, the Decepticons, and other various sentient beings – that the core was the more powerful part of the All-Spark…but what if the rim could be more powerful too?

I didn't know why this was important, as I was slowly killed by vampires who were coming at me in the hundreds, but I was slipping into blissful, peaceful blackness.

Oh…so _this_ is what it was like to go offline.

Yay.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_My spark suddenly seemed to stop beating, and it had done that once before._

_But now, this time, it was even worse._

"_Emma!" I shouted, and then glared at Fhantom. "You…what have your vampires __done to her__!!??"_

_I suddenly began glowing blue, and a strange and unbelievable power filled me. I stopped yelling and glanced down at myself._

'_Th…the All-Spark?' I thought._

_It made a lot of sense…after all, Em and I had merged sparks, and so it was natural that part of the All-Spark power had been transferred to me. I just never knew it would be activated when…when she was offlined._

_I used the All-Spark powers to kill Fhantom. The slagger who had __dared__ to want __my__ spark-mate, and who had turned her into a robot._

_Granted, she would always be the most beautiful thing in the universe…but, if she was gone, then I would go to._

_And I was taking Fhantom down with me._

'_Emma…' I thought, as the powers surged from me, and began to kill Fhantom…and me. 'I'll be with you soon…wait for me, my love…'_

_At least I was going down with a fight._

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_No…she couldn't be dead…my beautiful spark-mate, the __reason__ I could no longer be a Decepticon…_

_And all because I couldn't protect her from a bunch of bloody vampire-bots._

_Anger began to surge up within me. Before she had been turned into a Transformer, Emma and I had done what the humans call 'making love'. We had done this, and she had given birth to our daughter, Honey Bee. I had never had the chance to merge my spark with her…and now I never would._

"_Emma…" I whispered, as red energy began to flow within me, and became visible to those who were watching. I glared at the vampire-bots. "You…I will never forgive, for what you have done!" I yelled, and sent the energy out, streaking in wide arcs towards the vampires, all ten thousand of them were struck with the beams of red light, offlining them instantly._

_Eventually, I could see her. My spark seemed to stop beating._

_Her beautiful blue armour had been badly torn, and purple energon was flowing from the deep wounds._

_But her optics…dear Primus, her green optics were still online! They were scanning the sky wildly, searching for me!_

_I __had__ to get to her!_

_But, before I could…there was the little problem with Barricade._

_The large black Decepticon seemed to be refusing to go offline, no matter what Jetfire and Jetstorm did, they couldn't seem to kill him!_

_And, he was now coming for me._

_I narrowed my blood red optics. "Bring it on, slagger." I hissed. The red energy flowed around me._

_Oh yeah…this power rocked._

_Was it the All-Spark? Since when was the All-Spark power __red__?_

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Ratchet! Come in, Ratchet this is Bumblebee!"_

"_Where the hell __are__ you, kid!?" Ratchet sounded extremely angry – which meant that he was dead worried. "Do you have __any__ idea how __worried__ we've all been!?"_

"_Ratchet, I'm sending you these coordinates!" I yelled, fighting down the panic that was building up inside of me. "It…it's Emma…she's…she's…" I couldn't say it._

_Ratchet went quiet. "What happened?"_

"_Just get here!" I yelled, glancing up suddenly as a very Decepticon-looking jet flew overhead. "Hurry!"_

*

I could barely register what was happening – hell, I couldn't even _see_ properly!

But I _did_ hear when an unfamiliar female voice yelled: "_Nobody attacks my big brother but me_!!"

And then Starscream yelped (yes, _yelped_): "Stream Fire!?"

Who the hell was Stream Fire? Why did she call Starscream her big brother?

"Who the hell is _she_!?" I heard Bumblebee's voice calling to Starscream, sounding both annoyed and shocked.

"Umm…she's my little sister…" Screamer replied.

"Watch who you're calling _little_!" She yelled.

Screamer had a sister? Why did I not know about this until now!?

Stream Fire's last statement was followed by a whole lot of punching and cannon-fire, which was then followed by the jet-twins exclaiming, in unison _and_ in speculation: "Who's side is she being _on_!?"

Excellent question.

Oh, I wished I could _see_!

Wait…why couldn't I?

I checked…they were open. But all I could see in front of me was absolute blackness. Was something wrong with my optics?

Was…was I blind?

Oh Primus no…

"Bee!" I yelled, unable to move very much, except my arm, which I raised and began waving around in order to attract some attention. "Star! Somebody…anybody!" I was, naturally, a little bit panicky.

Why didn't Primus just take me offline?

"Em!" Two different, very concerned, voices, suddenly exclaimed, and they sounded very close.

Two hands slipped into mine…Starscream…and Bumblebee…my spark-mates…

"I can't see!" I cried worriedly. "Something's happened to my optics!"

"It's okay," Bee replied, in a way that meant 'it wasn't' (funny, but Sunstreaker had once said the exact same thing to me). "I've called Ratchet…he's on his way."

"How?" I asked him, tearfully. "We're in America…and we're surrounded by enemies…"

"No, we're not," Bee replied in a low voice. "I killed Fhantom," My hand tightened around his. "He won't be bothering us anymore, Em."

"What about the other vampires?" I asked.

"That was _my_ job, Em." Star informed me. "I took care of it."

"And Barricade?"

"My sister's handling him."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you had a sister!?"

"Uh…well…I…um…"

"That's _not_ an answer!"

"You never asked?"

Bumblebee made a small sound of disapproval, and I could tell that he was rolling his optics.

"Where are Hornet and Moth?"

"Who?"

"Over there."

"The couple with the sparkling…they're on our side? Aren't they vampires too?"  
"Yes." Screamer and I replied in unison.

"Oh…you have weird friends, Em…what happened to Wasp?"

"He's offline."

"Oh." Bee sounded slightly upset about that. Slightly.

I sighed, and then thought of something else. "Where are the Jet-Twins?" I wanted to know. I was feeling slightly calmer, but I was still in pain.

"They're over there…" Starscream raised his voice. "Don't worry guys, Streamer can take on Barricade, she'll be fine!"

"_Finally, the respect I DESERVE, Screamer_!" Stream Fire shouted.

I smiled slightly, as I fell into a restless recharge.

***

Meg: Sorry everybody, but I'm without my internet for twenty-four days. Please understand, and I hope these multiple updates will keep you happy when I get back online.


	41. Choices

CHAPTER TWELVE

Choices

***

I don't know how long I was out of it for. I don't know where I was. I was only slightly aware of what was going on around me.

I heard Bee's and Screamer's voices, mingled with the Jet-Twins. I heard Stream Fire's voice, and another voice I couldn't quite place.

I heard Ratchet's worried voice as he worked to repair me, and also the voice of someone I neither knew nor could understand. Whoever he was, he was talking _very_ fast.

I heard him and Bee argue on more then one occasion.

I heard Hornet's voice, and the tiny voice of whom I assumed was his and Moth's sparkling. I heard the name Dragonfly being thrown around a bit, and guessed that that was the sparkling.

But, the one thing soothed me, when Bee and Screamer would leave the room for only the briefest of moments, was Moth.

She had the most soothing presence and she never spoke, but somehow she made her feelings known.

I think I spoke back to her, but I can't remember.

Mostly, I remember what I dreamed about.

*

I was standing in a vast expanse of whiteness. I looked to my left. The whiteness was shocking after so long of being blind, but not nearly as shocking as seeing Ironhide!

"You're alive!"

"Course I am, kid." He said gruffly. But, his blue optics twinkled, and my spark lightened.

Then, I looked to my right. "And Wasp…oh, you're alive too…but…how?"

Wasp shrugged. "How should _I_ know?"

I smiled. Wasp would never change.

"But…where are we?" I asked, and then I realised. "Oh…right…" I had been here before.

Back when Bianca and me had used the power of the All-Spark to "defeat" Megatron that first time, and we had come to this place.

The six Primes had spoken to us, and told us what we'd need to do.

They'd also told me where to find the Matrix…

Why was I here now?

"Why am I here again?" I asked.

"_You have a difficult decision to make, Emma_."

"Whaaaat?"

"_You must decide…to use the power of the Matrix to defeat The Fallen, who is planning to harness the energy of a great and powerful machine to convert this planet's sun into more energon…_"

"Then what's to decide?" I exclaimed, looking at each of the tall Primes in turn. Time had not aged them at all, but it had made them seem more weary. "I thought that's what I was going to use it for anyway!"

"_The Matrix is similar to the All-Spark in many ways. It can give life, and it can be used to take it away. It is an extremely powerful tool, and the only thing that can defeat The Fallen. But, Emma, you may choose to use it for a different purpose_."

I waited.

"_We would completely understand…the All-Spark and the Matrix both chose you…you may use them in any way you choose_."

"Just spit it out – what else would I use it for?"

"_To regain your vision – otherwise it will never be restored_."


	42. I Don’t Know

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I Don't Know

***

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Kid, you ask that every time she gets like this – _just relax_!"

"But maybe she's not okay, I mean maybe you did something wrong!"

"Not you too – look, I don't need some ex-Decepticon telling me…"

I shifted my fingers a little bit. It was just a small movement, but then I heard Bee's voice again: "Em – are you okay, my love?"

I considered this. "Mmm…somewhat…what time is it?"

Bee laughed gently. "She's okay." He said.

"That's a relief." I recognised Screamer's voice too. "Looks like you did something right, medic."

"Nnn…of _course_ he did…he's Ratchet…" I informed my second-husband, and opened my optics, only to be greeted by the terrible, immense, _surrounding_ blackness, which made me gasp. "Oh Primus…except _that_!"

"Yeah kid, about that…" I felt Ratchet's hand on my forehead, and knew that he was scanning my optics for the ten billionth time. "Your optics were severely damaged during your little…err, run-in, with the vampire-bots." I heard Starscream growl angrily at the very mention of the vamp-bots. "I tried everything I could…they just won't function anymore…"

"Oh Primus…oh God…" I said, freeing my hands and bringing them up to my eyes. "Oh no…" I moaned, and burst into tears. Purple energon flowed freely down my face, leaving tracks where my scars were.

Not that I could see any of this.

Primus, I may never see again.

_How am I supposed to fly?_

_How am I supposed to raise my sparklings?_

"_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP MEGATRON AND THE FALLEN FROM TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE!!??_"

I didn't know I'd screamed that last part out loud until I felt two separate sets of arms suddenly wrap around me, and didn't need to see to know that it was Bumblebee and Starscream hugging me, comforting me.

Putting aside their differences for the time being, and focusing on the one thing they had in common.

Me.

It was kind of nice.

But I still wished that I could see.

*

A couple of hours later, after I had been informed that we were in an abandoned warehouse in some town called Tranquillity, I was sitting by myself, trying to work up the nerve to move, when I began wondering where everyone else was.

They had left me all alone.

I didn't like it.

"Bee?" I asked through my com-link. "Where _is_ everyone?"

"Em?" Bee sounded surprised to hear from me – but thrilled at the same time. As happy as I was to hear from him. It made me smile. I hadn't smiled in a while (hey, that rhymes). "Hi! Umm, everyone just sort of…went out for a bit…"

"Where to?" Bee had sounded, oh, I dunno…_evasive_. After being his spark-mate for so long, I had learned to listen for the signs.

"…Just…out…" Bee was never any good at lying.

So, Starscream decided to get on the line. "Look, we'll be back soon, just try to hold down the fort until we get back."

"Screamer…did…you left me here by _myself_?" I asked in disbelief.

"No…" That was Bee again. "Umm…Barricade's there with you…"

"_WHAT_!!??"

"It's okay!" I heard another voice, and I began to wonder if this was an open-com-link. "Well, he's not, he's injured so he couldn't come, but he's totally on our side now!"

"_Our_ si…who is this?" I wanted to know.

"It's me – Stream Fire!"

"_Oh_…okay then, well…wait, what do you mean he's on our side now?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Stream Fire replied.

"You two are in love, aren't you?"

"NO!"

"She means yes," Stream Fire's brother said.

"I know." I replied, smiling even though he couldn't see it. "Umm, Screamer…did anyone else stay? Back here with me, I mean? Just cause, ya know, if the cops show up or something, and find two giant robots here – one injured and one blind – then…said robots might not be here when you get back…"

However far away they were, I heard Bee and Screamer groan at the thought.

"Yeah," I heard Hornet's voice. Oh yeah, we were talking on an open-com-link alright. "My Moth did. She and Dragonfly will keep you company if you want them to."

"But we thought we'd give you some space." Ratchet added.

"Are Jetfire and Jetstorm still with you?" I demanded to know.

"We is here!"

"Okay, just checking, seeing as how this is an open-com-link and all." I replied.

I heard Starscream snicker.

"Anyway, when will ya'll be back?"

"Soon, love," Bee assured me. "Soon."

"Okay…okay then, I'll see you guys when you get back…oh, wait, no I won't…" I said sadly. How could I forget? I'm blind now.

"We'll be back soon, Em." Screamer told me.

"Okay." I said, trying not to sound tearful, and disconnected the com-link.

That was when I heard a small, female sparkling's voice from above my head. "Help meeeee!!"

My head snapped up, and my unseeing eyes widened, because I _knew_ what was happening – Moth's and Hornet's sparkling was in trouble! She was about to fall! I wasn't sure why, or even how she had gotten up there in the first place, but I moved without even thinking.

I jumped up, activated my flying ability…thing, and shot into the air, arms outstretched. Halfway up, as she was halfway down, my arms closed around a small, winged sparkling, and I held her close to my chest plate as I returned to the ground, unsure of how I had really just done that.

As soon as I landed, I began checking the sparkling over for damage, and found none.

"Are you alright, little one?" I asked her, looking at her with my unseeing eyes.

"Uh-huh," She replied. I could read into her CPU – she'd been chasing after a mouse on the rafters, and had fallen. I accidentally read too far back into her CPU, and found out that she'd been born whilst her parents were on board Fhantom's ship, and that they had been separated, and she'd been kept a prisoner by Fhantom.

It made me hate him even more, even though he was dead.

He turns me into a Transformer, and a _vampire_ one at that! He kills Wasp, he breaks apart a family…

I could suddenly hear Wasp's voice in my head. "Calm down, Butterfly – Fhantom's dead, there's no point in getting angry about it."

I sighed…and then I gasped. Wait! That wasn't in my mind…IT WAS THROUGH A FRAGGING _COM-LINK_!!!!

"Wasp!" I yelped. "You're alive!!??" Oh Primus, had the dream been true!?

"Of course I am," He snapped, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Same old Waspy.

"But…you were dead…offline…I saw you…" I couldn't understand it. "Oh, I can't believe you're alive!"

"That's not all." Wasp replied.

"What?"

"One of your Autobot friends is, too." Wasp informed me.

"You make it sound like you're not a…wait, what?" I gasped. "Ironhide!?"

"That's me kid." He said gruffly.

"But…I saw you die too!"

"Do I _sound_ dead to you?"

"No."

"Case closed." Wasp said.

"Where _are_ you!?" I was holding Dragonfly in my arms, and I sensed her confusion, but I couldn't tell her what was going on, because, heck, I didn't even know myself!

"We could tell you, but you wouldn't know where we are," Ironhide replied. "Sides', I think the others are coming to find us."

"Oh, okay, but don't attack the fem-bot who looks like Starscream, she's his sister," I said hurriedly. "Also the scary-looking red and orange mech…Wasp knows him, his name is Hornet…"

"Daddy!" Dragonfly said happily.

"Butterfly…is there someone there with you?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah, Hornet's and Moth's sparkling…Wasp, are you _sure_ you're online?" I just couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes," He said impatiently, and then his voice softened. "I wish I could let you see me, just so that you'd be sure, but…"

I bit my lip (a dangerous mistake) and said: "You know about that?"

"Emma, Emma, _everyone_ knows about that." Ironhide replied.

"Oh…really?"

"Yes," Wasp sounded slightly venomous when he said this next part. "Lucky _Bumblebot_ was there to save you."

"_Wasp_…"

"Sorry," He didn't mean it. "Oh, and just between you and me…"

I never got to find out what was just between Wasp and me because, just then, I heard a different, only _vaguely_ familiar, voice say: "Are you Autobot Ironhide and escapee Wasp?"

At least that's what I _think_ he said. It sounded more like: "AreyouAutobotIronhideandescapeeWasp?"

"Yes…and who might you be?" Ironhide wanted to know.

"Elite-Guard-Blurr-I've-been-sent-here-to-retrieve-you-and-bring-you-to-the-rendevouz-location-where-my-associates-are-waiting!"

…

"Ah…what?" Wasp said.

Suddenly, I recognised the fast-talker as the unknown bot who had been arguing with Bumblebee during my state of semi-consciousness. So, his name was Blurr…I could hear why.

"Wasp, Ironhide," I said. "Go with Blurr, he'll take you to where the others are…and they'll bring you to me…"

"Okay." Wasp said immediately.

"Sure thing, kid." Ironhide told me, and I heard them both transform before the com-link was cut out.

"Emma, what is going on?" Dragonfly asked, very clearly.

I took a deep breath. "Well…"

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_The hit came faster than I could've imagined, and I got up angrily, holding my face and glaring at Wasp, who was being restrained by Ironhide and Ratchet._

_Hornet, Blurr, Stream Fire and Starscream just watched – Starscream, amused._

"_I just wanted to get one good hit in," Wasp said, breaking free of the stronghold and holding up his hands in surrender. He glared at me with his purple optics. "You let Butterfly get hurt – it's all your fault!"_

"_Oh sure, just like it was my fault you got arrested?" I shot back._

"_Oh, I forgive you for __that__," Wasp replied, glancing up at the sky once as if to say 'yeah, right'. "Butterfly helped me understand that…"_

"_Hey, she has a name!" Starscream said, angrily. "It's Emma."_

"_Who are you?" Wasp asked him, his optics lingering over the purple brand on the seeker's chest._

"_I'm Emma's spark mate." Starscream replied._

_I coughed, pointedly._

"_Oh, give me a break," Starscream rolled his optics. "If you're still…"_

"_ENOUGH!!" Ironhide, despite having just been brought back to life, was still as temperamental as ever. "We have more important things to worry about!"  
"Like what?" Stream Fire wanted to know._

_Ironhide glanced at her, and then replied: "Like the battle between good and evil, as the humans would put it. Did Emma tell you she can get her sight back?"_

"_What!?" I yelped, at the same time as Starscream demanded to know: "How!?"_

_It was Wasp who answered with: "By surrendering the power of The Matrix."_

"_Oh." Hornet, Stream Fire, Starscream, Ratchet, Blurr and I all replied in one voice._

"_She won't do it." Ironhide added._

_I had to put my face in my palm._

_Starscream said: "Oh sweet Primus, why does my spark-mate have to be so noble?"_

_I looked up, glared at him, and coughed pointedly._

"_Oh for goodness __sake__!" Starscream snapped. "I am __not__ going to say __our__ spark mate every time I refer to her! That's not what it's all about!"_

"_Why don't you let __her__ tell us that!?" I replied, just as angrily._

"_Ah, excuse me, but __her__ has a name."_

_We all jumped at Emma's voice, and turned to see her standing there, flanked by both of the Jet-Twins._

_They had brought her here._

"_Thankyou Jetfire, Jetstorm." Emma said to either of them, and then walked forward, her unseeing optics switching from me to Starscream, Wasp to Ironhide, and Stream Fire to Ratchet and Hornet to Blurr for good measures._

_At last, she stopped in front of Wasp, regarded him unseeingly but coolly, and then slagged him straight across the face._

_We all gasped, but said nothing._

"_That's__ for slagging my first husband earlier on!" She snapped, and then reached over and yanked Wasp to his feet, catching him in what I could tell was a circuit-crushing hug. "And __that's__ for coming back to us!" She let him go, and somehow found Ironhide, giving him the same treatment minus the punch. "And Hidey', you're back too!"_

"_Okay, okay, so I am." Ironhide said gruffly, but his optics twinkled and he hugged Emma back. "Good to see you, kid."_

"_Good to see you too, Ironhide." Emma said seriously, tapping her helmet pointedly._

"_Emma…" I ventured._

_She turned to me, which was kinda creepy. "Yes?"_

"_Can you really get your sight back with The Matrix?"_

_She sighed. "Who told you that? Oh, never mind," And I could tell that she had just read my CPU. "Yes, the six original Primes told me so."_

_Most of us gasped._

"_But," Emma went on. "I'm not going to do it. The Matrix is needed for something much more important. We'll…figure something out." She said at last, her shoulders sagging a little._

_Starscream reached her first, the slagger, and put his arms around her. "Something? Like what?"_

"_I don't know." She replied. Her optics looked strangely purple…oh, right, it was the tears. "I really don't know."_

***

Meg: *Sobs* I just finished watching Transformers Animated! Prowl died! So did Starscream!

Emma: There, there Meg, it's okay now. Both Prowl and Screamer live on in our heart-sparks. So does Blurr…

Meg: Yeah… *Sniffs* On the brighter side, I bought a Blurr action figure, and a Jazz action figure! And the Autobots campaign video game!

Jazz & Blurr: Sweet!!

Meg: Ya, I know – the Prowl action figure is up next! No offence Jazz-Man, but Prowl is the ninja of da UNIVERSE!!!!

Prowl: o.o

Arcee: Aww, that's so sweet…

Meg: Anyway, my birthday is in seventeen days! Transformers movie and Animated video game here I come! *Dances around*

Wasp: She's in a good mood…

Sentinel Prime: Must be some weird organic thing.

Angelina: Did you say something, Chin-Boy?

Sentinel Prime: -_-;;;;;;;; *Very annoyed*

Skids & Mudflap: I'd run, if I was you.

Angelina: *Runs and hides behind Ironhide*

Kelsi: Yay! 'Hidey's back!! *Runs to Ironhide and hugs him*

Ironhide: O.O Aww, for Primus' sake…

Meg: Anyway, I need some help over here… *Is lifting some heavy boxes*

Optimus Prime: Oh, here, I'll help you! *Rushes to Meg and helps her*

Meg: _Thankyou_, Optimus, my most _loyal_ Prime.

Optimus Prime: *Beams*

Starscream: *To Sentinel Prime* Looks like Meg's got a new favourite Prime – and guess what? It _ain't_ you!

Sentinel Prime: o.o`

Meg: Anyway, Shadow and Arlexa are going to get more screen time soon. Stream Fire will end up with Barricade. Zikya's going to have her baby towards the end, and so is Bianca.

Bumblebee: Ha! Now Wheeljack's gonna be a Dad as well! Boss-Bot too!

Elita1: Now THIS should be interesting…Optimus as a Father…

Ratchet: Just what we need…_more_ kids around here…

Meg: *Is listening to _Making Kids_, by Kylie Minogue and Robbie Williams* Huh? What, Ratchet, did you say something?

Sunstreaker: I like this song.

Andy: …

Blurr: -No longer dead!- Megwouldliketoaskyoualltoreadandreviewpleasebecauseitwouldbeacrimenotto!!

Blitzwing: Uh…vhat?

Meg: Blurr makes Blitzy seem almost…_sane_… -_-;;;;;;;;

Starscream: *To Sentinel Prime* You see? Now she even likes _Blitzwing_ better than you!

Sentinel Prime: Oh, who cares!? Blitzwing's no Prime! I'm still the 'Primer Prime'!!!! *Storms out angrily*


	43. Return To Australia

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Return To Australia

***

Meg: The 'Primer Prime'?? (Has he been watching _Transformers Animated_??)

Bianca: Did he just make that up?

Optimus Prime: Yes, of course he did! There's no such thing as a 'Primer Prime'!

Sentinel Prime: *Off-screen* Look it up, Optimus! It _is_ a real term!

Jazz: *Iruka-Sensei-style* Liar!

Meg: -_- You've been watching _Naruto_ again, haven't you?

Jazz: Hey Nami-San-look-alike, it was _Prowl's_ idea! He thought we'd pick up some new skills or somthin'!

Meg: Nami-San-look-alike?? … _One Piece_!?

Prowl: That was Bumblebee's idea!

Meg: I don't care! That's it! No more TV for _anyone_! And that includes You-Tube as well!

Bumblebee: Aww, way to go guys! *Not happy* Hey. Wait, what about Emma? She can't see, so the punishment doesn't affect her!

Emma: Hey!!

Meg: Hmm, you're right…

Elita1: *Off-screen* Meg!! Sentinel just fell into the sinking sand pit!

Meg: Oh slag…why do we even have that pit? I'm coming! *Goes to leave*

Bumblebee: *Points to Emma* Well what about her punishment!?

Emma: 0.0

Meg: Emma…think of something you really like. … You got it?

Emma: Yeah.

Meg: Well no that! *Leaves*

***

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_A couple of days later, Barricade was healed, and we were all starting to trust him._

_It was going to be strange, having __four__ ex-cons hanging around with us. But, as Emma had pointed out, the more help we had defeating the D-Cons, the better._

_On Sunday, Ratchet and Ironhide booked a flight for us to fly back to Australia, on a commercial airline since only Emma, the Jet-Twins, Moth, Hornet, Starscream and Stream Fire could actually fly, and anything involving them and us flying was a very undesirable scenario._

_I still hadn't forgiven the Jet-Twins for going so fast, but I was glad they'd gotten me to where Em was._

_I barely let her out of my sight after we came back from retrieving Ironhide and Wasp, and I noticed Starscream was doing the same thing._

_Oh well, as long as Em was happy, that was all that mattered._

_I could put up with her seeker-husband, for her sake._

_The Australian and US Armies had sent us more fake passports, to get us home with._

"_Okay," Blurr said, marching in front of us like a drill sergeant that could rival Sentinel back in the day. We stood before him, most of us looking anywhere but at him. Only Em's unseeing optics were glued to Blurr's pacing form. My optics and Starscream's optics were glued to Emma. "Let's-review-this-one-last-time." He stopped in front of Barricade. Barricade's holoform had black hair and red eyes like Starscream's. He wore a grey jumper that said ~Police~ on the sleeve and black jeans, and he carried a gun, which he was gonna have to get rid of. "You-are?"_

"_Barron." Barricade replied immediately._

_Next to him, Starscream's little sister giggled. Her holoform was pretty cute. She wore a white top with lots of gold jewellery, a short white skirt and pink sandals._

_I had said she looked like Rini, from Sailor Moon. Because of her eyes._

_Starscream reckoned she seemed like Zoey, from Mew Mew Power. Because of her hair._

"_She's like Sakura, from Naruto." Emma had said. Did she mean her personality?_

_Except that pink-haired, red-eyed Stream Fire was immature. Really._

"_And-you-are?" Blurr asked her._

_Stream Fire giggled again. "Strawberry Shortcake."_

_Yes. That was the name she had chosen for herself._

_I saw Blurr roll his eyes so that Stream Fire/Strawberry Shortcake couldn't see him, and then moved on to Starscream, who was standing next to her, and who said his name was Starling._

_Emma went next. She was also using an alias name. Hers was Emerald. Because of her eyes._

_I had demanded a new name, and so after a lot of deliberation, they had decided to name me Beattie. I didn't know what it meant, but they had assured me that it didn't mean 'short'._

_Wasp was next to me, and he said his name was Warfield. Apparently it's a real name._

_Next to him, Hornet was going by the name Horace. He had reddish-brown hair, yellowy-orange eyes, and was very muscular, like Ironhide. He wore blue jeans and a white top. His spark-mate, Moth, who was __**mute**__, was going to go by the name Molly. She had wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a brown top called a turtleneck (I didn't see the resemblance with a turtle) and blue jeans._

_Their adorable sparkling, Dragonfly, was going to be called Drentha, which means 'war born'. Befitting. She was very young-looking, actually child-like in appearance, unlike Shooting Star and Honey Bee. She had short light blonde hair, and big blue optics, and wore a blue and purple jumpsuit and carried around a little purple dragon toy called Spyro. In her robot form, she was cute too, although a better name for her would've been 'Mismatch'. She had these tiny little silver-tipped pink horns, and a pink face. A ring around her neck was silvery-grey, like her Mother's. The right side of her armour was purple, whilst the left side was dark blue. She had two wires like dropping antenna on her helmet, the right one was light blue and the left one was light purpley-pink._

_Blurr stopped momentarily to tickle Dragonfly/Drentha on her little arms. I knew why. The little vampire-sparkling was adorable, and had captured all our sparks. Especially Em's. I couldn't help but wonder, now that Em was a Transformer…did she want a Transformer sparkling?_

_I just couldn't ask her._

_Blurr moved onto the next holoform, which was Ironhide._

"_Who-are-you?" He asked briskly._

"_Icarus." Ironhide replied, using the name of some human man in mythology who had flown too close to the sun and fallen. Hmm…_

"_And-you?" Blurr asked Ratchet, who was standing beside Ironhide._

"_Raphael." Ratchet replied grumpily._

_As if on cue, Em and I both hummed a few bars from the TMNT TV show, and she started giggling._

_Ratchet just sighed in annoyance._

"_And-you-two?" Blurr moved onto Jetfire and Jetstorm._

"_He be Blaise," Jetfire pointed to Jetstorm._

"_And he be Storm!" Jetstorm pointed to Jetfire._

"_We switched names!" They said in unison._

"_Good grief." Ironhide/Icarus muttered._

"_And-my-name-is-Baldric." Blurr finished up, continuing his pacing._

_He stopped when he reached Emma, who wanted to know: "What does Baldric mean?"_

"_Ruling-prince." Blurr replied, looking smug._

_Em looked amused, even though she couldn't see the smug look on Blurr/Baldric's face. The blue-haired Elite Guard, who wore a blue jacket and blue jeans, was about to get a heavy doze of Em's mind-reading skills._

"_Oh, so Sentinel named __you__ in charge of our return home mission, did he?" Em asked him._

_Blurr blinked. "Wha…how-did-you-know-that!?"_

"_Because I am the Edward Cullen of this fan fic!" Emma said, striking a dramatic pose._

_Cricket, cricket._

_The rest of us just stared at her until, at last, Blurr said: "Uh…what's-an-Edward-Cullen?"_

"_What the slag's a fan fic?" Wasp muttered to Hornet, who just shrugged._

*

"I should've gotten a guide dog." I complained grumpily, as Bee escorted me through the airport towards gate seven.

Behind us, Barricade was getting into an argument with the dudes at the metal detector. They were so gonna lose this fight.

"You don't need a guide dog when you got me, Princess." Bee replied, and I gave him what was _supposed_ to be a quick kiss, but practically became a full-on make-out session, since we hadn't had any physical contact like this since before the whole vampire escapade. I had even been sleeping by myself in Detroit, to make things easier for us all.

Anyway, it's fun to kiss when you can't see.

Actually, take it from me – it's fun to kiss Bumblebee regardless. In the dark, on the beach, in the water, upside down and in the rain – we've tried it all.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and dragged me away at about a zillion kilometres per hour, so I didn't have to see to know that it was Blurr.

"Hey!" I heard Bee complain, but he was suddenly held up by the commotion at the metal detector. "No, I don't know him."

"What was _that_ for?" I asked crossly, detaching myself from him and giving Blurr my best death glare.

"People-are-staring-and-Starscream-and-Wasp-are-both-sending-Bumblebee-'offlining-stares'." Blurr stated matter-of-factly.

Oh, so this kind of Look was common, was it?

"Screamer I can understand, but why Wasp?" I wanted to know.

"_Flight two-twenty-seven now boarding at gate seven – hurry up or be left behind_." Said a teenage girl's voice over the PA system. "_How do I turn this thing off…Mr. Jefferson?_"

"That's-our-flight-we'd-better-hurry-up!" Blurr said, steering me towards the gate, pushing me by the shoulders and forcing me to go a lot faster than I would have usually walked.

Behind me, I heard Stream Fire suddenly yell: "_JUST SURRENDER THE FRAGGING GUN, BARRICADE!!!! YOU WON'T NEED IT FIFTY THOUSAND SERVOS UP IN THE AIR, DOR PRIMUS' SAKE!!!!_"

Blurr sighed as he guided me into the walkway. "So-much-for-staying-undercover."

"We can pretend she's mentally unstable." I suggested.

"We-don't-have-to-pretend-that."

"Touché Baldric, touché."

*

The first part of the flight was extremely _boring_.

Unless you count…

Stream Fire getting into an argument with the girl across the aisle from her and Barricade. I don't know what the argument was about, but Stream Fire shut up when Starscream threatened to make her ride in the luggage compartment.

Me getting up to go to the bathroom, and then locking myself in there. I nearly had a panic attack. Luckily, there was a flight attendant right outside the door, and she talked me through unlocking the jammed door. Once I got outside, I decided I was officially tired of being blind. Claustrophobic too.

I accidentally left my passport in the bathroom, and Star came back with me to retrieve it. We managed to get ourselves locked in there again. Or maybe he did it on purpose, I dunno. But the flight attendant got us out of there before anything could happen. Oh well.

People kept on hissing at us during the in-flight movie, which was _The Fast And The Furious_. That's because Bee and Blurr kept on saying things about how _slow_ the vehicles were going, and then Wasp began pointing out all of the inaccuracies within the movie. I'm surprised the other passengers didn't put us _all_ in the luggage hold.

Moth and Dragonfly got locked in the bathroom too, which Dragonfly labelled 'the rest room of doom' when they got back. The flight attendant announced that she was quitting her job after this flight. All of her flight attendant friends got really upset about that.

Okay, then the pilot and co-pilot stepped out of the cockpit for popcorn during the in-flight movie, and the plane took a nosedive! Everyone began screaming, except for me, Starscream, Stream Fire, Hornet and the Jet-Twins. We all jumped to our feet, raced into the cockpit, and got the plane back on course, except for me and Stream Fire. We began yelling at the so-called pilots.

After that scare, things were pretty uneventful. I sat back in my seat, which was next to Bee (Star was across the aisle from me).

"What's happening out to window, dear?" I asked him, lazily. I was pretty tired, after everything that had happened on the flight.

"Not much. It's about two o'clock in the afternoon," He replied. "I wish this plane had video games, why couldn't we have flown Royal Brunei or something?"

I poked him. "Because we're not _going_ to Brunei, idiot." I smiled. "Or anywhere else in Asia, for that matter. We're going straight home." I said. I sighed. "Primus, I can't wait to see everyone…well, not see exactly, but to be with them all. Sunny and Sides', Andy and Shadow and Arlexa and Jazz. Prowl and Arcee, Zi and 'Jack, Bia and Opti. Elita1 and even Sentinel…sorta. Ange and Skids and Mudflap. Kelsi, and even Blitzy. And Honey Bee and Shooting Star, of course...Bee?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…" I had no idea how to say what I wanted to say. "Umm…have you ever…I mean, did you ever think…did you…ever picture me as…as a robot?"

Bee was silent for a moment. Then he said: "I love you no matter _what_ you look like. But, yes, when you were a human, I always wondered what you'd look like as a robot." He said it very quietly, and he was sitting very close to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Did you ever imagine we'd have Shooting Star?"

"Under the circumstances?"

"Just in general."

"Yes."

"But before you met me..?"

"_I knew I loved you before I met you…_"

I smiled. "Nice song, but that's not what I meant…" I took a deep breath. "Bee…I love Shooting Star…and Honey Bee too…more then anything, except their Fathers, of course. They are perfect in every way, and I wouldn't change them for the world. But, let's say, if…hypothetically, let's say I wanted to…umm…bring another child into the world…as in, a _robot_ child this time…what would you…umm…say?" I closed my eyes and waited for the truth.

Bee's holform's breath hitched in his throat, and I snapped my head up, gazing frantically unseeingly at him, reading into his mind…which didn't…mind.

Oh Primus, he wanted one too!?

I reached up my hand to touch his face, wishing I could convey things to others the way Shooting Star did.

Bee's own hand came up, and traced lines from the corner of my lip to my chin.

I didn't need to read his mind to know how much he loved me right then.

It was a wonderful, special, private moment – and I'm sure the entire plane was looking at us.

Suddenly, a voice snapped us both out of our reverie.

"A GIANT ROBOT!!!!"

*

Oh Primus, _why_ did I have to be blind!?

"Bee, who _is_ it!?" I cried.

"It's Soundwave!" He had to yell to be heard above the screaming. "Oh slag, he must've tracked us somehow!"

He must've glared at Stream Fire, because she shrieked: "It is _not_ my fault!"

"How can Soundwave fly?" Starscream wondered, and then I heard his voice harden. "Streamer, let's go!"

"Right, brother!" She cried.

I sensed then that they both opened up dimensional gates, and jumped through them, transforming outside of the plane to battle Soundwave in midair.

"They need my help!" I exclaimed, wishing I knew what was going on.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Bee informed me.

"Then tell me what's _happening_!"

"Umm…"

I narrowed my eyes, and read his mind. "Bee, tell me _right now_ if they're losing or not!?"

"They…are." He said quietly.

"Alright, that's it." I said. I didn't even bother to undo my seatbelt. I just threw open a dimensional gate and jumped through it.

*

Outside the plane, I transformed into my robot form again, and focused all of my energy into 'seeing'.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?" Stream Fire screamed, and her voice sounded injured.

"I'M THE ONE HE WANTS!" I yelled back. "SOUNDWAVE – LET'S FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU. WILL. BE. NOT. SURVIVE." Soundwave intoned, and suddenly a hand slammed into my chest.

_He doesn't recognise me…_ I realised, and forced electrical waves of All-Spark energy from my hands, and Soundwave released me.

I fell a few feet, until Starscream grabbed me.

"_Emma, you idiot, what are you DOING!?_"

"Saving your life, that's what." I replied quietly. "Now help me…is Stream Fire injured…what's happening?"

"Soundwave is attacking her relentlessly…" Starscream replied.

"Then we have to team our energy together and defeat him, save her." I replied, I think I was bleeding energon-blood from my stomach. "Quickly…" I think I began glowing blue. "All-Spark…give me power…"

"All-Spark…" Starscream repeated, and I sensed a powerful energy welling up from inside of him. "Give me power…"

"Power…" I nodded.

"NOW!!!!" We both shouted, and I felt the power surge from us both, expanding outwards to envelope Soundwave, and rescue Stream Fire.

Then, came the explosion.

*

"Stream Fire!?"

"I'm okay," Stream Fire flew over to us, and I felt her grab my hand. "Emma, why the frag did you come out here!?"

"To save your life!" I cried, my voice choked up. "Stream Fire, you sound so injured, are you okay!?"

"Yes." She was lying.

"Don't lie!"

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled. "Soundwave is dead, anyway."

"Sleeping with the fishes." Screamer said evenly, still holding onto me. "Come on sis, I see an island over there," He must've pointed.

"Looks cool," Streamer said. "We can rest up there, and then call the others."

"Screamer, I can fly by myself." I told him, because he still hadn't let go of me.

"No, you can't." He replied, and carried me all the way to the island, which turned out to be Bali.

*

_A P.O.V:_

"_Soundwave. To. Lord. Megatron."_

"_What do you have to report, Soundwave?"_

_I sent the information to Megatron, all of the information I had gathered from the fight. Lord Megatron must know all of this before I go offline._

"_How very…interesting…" He said, as my spark began to fade. "This __does__ make things…a lot easier."_

_I went offline knowing that Lord Megatron's plan would soon be put into motion._

_And that made me very…happy._


	44. Sparks On The Beach

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sparks On The Beach

***

Meg: I would _hate_ to be blind.

Prowl: Be careful, don't jinx it.

Meg: But it's true! No seeing means no more anime, no more video games, no more rollerblading (and jumping), no more (proper) horseback riding, no more writing, no more _drawing_…nooooooo!

Prowl: Meg! Remember to breathe!

Arcee: Yes, breathe, young one.

Meg: *Is breathing*

Sunny: Isn't that how you breathe when you're pregnant?

Meg: SUNNY!!!! .

***

In our holoforms Screamer, Streamer and I stood on the beach, them watching the Bali sunset.

At least, Screamer said: "You know, I dunno what Prowl sees in these things."

"I'm sure it's very boring." I said, annoyed.

Screamer gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Em…are you hungry? Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I get to eat human food still. You guys will have to wait until we get back to Perth for energon." I added smugly.

Streamer said: "Hey, I didn't say anything about seeing!"

"Let's _all_ walk down the street with our eyes shut." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Streamer exclaimed.

"Oh no, I am _not_ escorting you _both_ along these crumbly, uneven streets!" Screamer said firmly. He still had his arms around my shoulders.

"Fine then," Streamer replied, poutily. "Then I'll just walk backwards."

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

"_How was I supposed to know they line the streets with offerings?" Streamer asked me, as we sat at the poolside restaurant at the Bali Dynasty Hotel. We had traded some of our Australian money in for Bali money (called rupiah)._

_Em ate like she hadn't seen (well, sort of) food in a week. Then, she sipped some sort of alcoholic drink, and Streamer produced some high-energon drinks from her backpack for herself and for me._

_We had even been offered a free night at the hotel, after a hotel worker had knocked Em into the pool by accident, as he walked past her quickly and didn't know she couldn't see._

_I had wanted to kill the man, but instead had just jumped in to save my wife, who had sort of frozen and then began splashing around in a panic. Streamer, who had gotten splashed, began yelling at the man as I rescued Em for the second time that day._

_Back on dry land, and Em wrapped in a bunch of blue and yellow striped towels, the hotel worker had began apologizing, and then the manager had shown up, and everyone had been talking at once, but then they offered us a free night at the hotel._

"_Terima kasih." Em had said politely, which means 'thank you' in Balinese…or was it Indonesian?_

_It didn't matter, because the hotel workers, who thought that we were the most amazing things they had ever seen (well, I happen to look like a god, or so I'm told), gave us free clothes, and we went to our room to get changed._

_I wore a t-shirt that said Bali Hai, boardshorts and thongs (you know, those sandal-things)._

_Em and Streamer both wore bikini tops and things called sarongs. Streamer's bikini was pink, and her sarong was pink with gold designs woven into it. Em's bikini was black, and her sarong was yellow._

_Hmm…_

"_So, what's your name?" Some random guy asked Em._

_I gritted my teeth, and wondered if she'd mind if I slagged the guy, who was staring at her, like he might die if he took his eyes off her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you look hot," The guy said bluntly, and I watched Em's face turn red, NOT a reaction to the warmness of the Bali night._

_I stood up, ready to go over there, but Streamer beat me to it._

_She skipped over there, having ditched her sarong and wearing just her bikini, and said: "Hey, what's up?"_

_The guy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Whoa…who are __you__? Her sister or something?"_

_Streamer looked intently at him with her red eyes. "I'm her sister __in-law__." She pointed at me. "That's my only brother, over there."_

_The guy looked and, when he saw me, he nearly fainted. He left in a pretty big hurry, though._

_Em and Streamer started laughing._

_Suddenly, someone turned up the radio._

"_Oh, I __love__ this song!" Em and Streamer exclaimed in unison. They both began singing: "So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless…tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling, let me long for your kiss, go on, go on, yeah…"_

_I just sat back and listened to them singing, glad that they were getting along so well, and also loving this song._

_I was watching Em the whole time._

_She looked so beautiful, and seemed sure of herself as she stood up there with Streamer…where had they gotten microphones from?_

_I thought about Em, and what she meant to me._

_She meant so much to me, I had lost nearly everything I had once wanted, just for her. I remembered the first time I had ever seen her, when she had rescued that girl Zikya. I had looked into Em's metallic green eyes, and known she was the one._

_And now, she was a Transformer too…we were even on the same side, sort of. I had been there when she'd found – and lost – her parents._

_I wanted to spend the rest of forever with her, whether Bumblebee was there or not._

_Suddenly, Em and Streamer were standing in front of me, both smiling._

"_We're going for a walk," Streamer told me. "To talk about fem stuff." She added, as she led Em away, and I watched them both go._

_I looked up when I felt someone standing beside me._

"_So, she's your sister?" It was the guy from before._

"_You stay away from her." I warned him._

_He held up his hands. "Okay, okay…hey, you know your wife?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Does she have a sister?"_

*

_Stream Fire's P.O.V:_

"_Have you been here before?" I asked Em, after she said hello to the fourth person we'd run into._

_She nodded. "Yeah, when I was younger, I used to come up here with Nenona and Jerome – oh, you didn't meet them, they were my foster parents…" Sadness flashed across her face, replaced by calmness. "Anyway, we used to come here every few years, it's amazing how people remember you…" She looked around unseeingly, and smiled. "I love Bali, it feels so warm here, and it's so pretty, even though I can't see it." She said wistfully._

"_Did you used to stay here?" I asked her._

_She nodded. "Yes. We stayed at the Rani and the Gardens a few times, too, but this one was my favourite." She shrugged. "Four stars makes all the difference."_

_I didn't know what that meant, but I had another question in store for her. "Do you love my brother?"_

_She stopped. We were walking over a bridge. I stopped too. "What?" She asked quietly._

"_I said, do you love my brother?" I asked her again._

"_I heard you," She replied. "I'm just trying to figure out why you had to ask that." She held up her left hand, and waved it in my face. "See this silver ring? It means Star and I are legally bonded."_

"_Have you merged sparks yet?"_

"_Stream Fire!!" She looked shocked._

"_I'm just asking. Have you?"_

"_No." She shook her head._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but you've merged sparks with Bumblebee?"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_I'm a seeker – it's my job to find out about these sorts of things."_

"_I don't think this is exactly what Megatron had in mind," She said to me. She paused. "Streamer, why exactly __did__ you decide to join us?"_

"_Because of Starscream…and don't change the subject!" I exclaimed._

_Em laughed. "I'm not!"_

"_Oh, so now who's lying?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Em, look, I'm not gonna lie to you, so I'm just gonna say this straight out – I think you should merge sparks with my brother, and forget about Bumblebee."_

_Em sighed. "I'm not even gonna bother asking why you'd say __that__. Just tell me this – will you merge sparks with Barricade?" She looked intently at me, but her metallic green eyes twinkled._

"_Emma!!" It was my turn to be annoyed now._

_Em just laughed, and you know what?_

_Her laughter was contagious._

_I also decided then and there to inform Barricade that we were going to merge sparks, as soon as I got to Perth._

"_Terima kasih, Em." I said, hugging her._

"_You're welcome." She replied, hugging me back. "What for?"_

"_Everything." I replied._

*

"Screamer," I whispered.

"Yes?" He said instantly.

"I can't sleep." I said simply.

He sat up quickly and looked at me.

I wondered if the deja vu of the situation meant anything to him.

It did. Nothing gets lost on Starscream.

He took my hand and led me outside, and we walked down to the beach, before transforming, and flying servo-in-servo across the waters, to a small island that Star found.

I dunno if it was one of the Lesser Islands, or if it was one of those Mirage-Vanishing-Island thingies, but it was there, and we took full advantage of its being deserted.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked me. "Because…I'd understand if you…didn't…"

I gasped. "You mean…you don't…" I was just teasing though, because I knew he really wanted to.

He was teasing too. He suddenly grabbed me around the waist, and drew my robot body close to his.

"It seems fitting, being here on a beach like this, don't you agree?" He asked me, his face very close to mine.

"You talk too much." I informed him.

*

Sparking with Starscream turned out to be as natural and as enjoyable as it had been to do it with Bumblebee. It was a _different_ experience, but still an enjoyable one. I can't describe how loved I felt right then, as my spark was merged with Screamer's, but at that moment, I looked, really _looked_ into his optics.

The sheer joy in them, the bright redness of his Decepticon-born optics, delved right down into me, and for a moment, all I could see was sheer whiteness, before darkness settled around me, but it wasn't the same darkness I had been experiencing for the past week.

For a moment, I couldn't speak.

I could only lie there, with Screamer above me, staring into my optics, which were stinging with the _clarity_ of the situation.

Everything around me – the green of the trees, the grey of the sand, the blackness of the water, and the lights twinkling high above us in the sky…it all made so much _sense_ now, and I was amazed by its completeness and its beauty.

Not an experience to be taken for granted again.

"Terima kasih, Starscream, my love." I told him.

He looked surprised, and I had to smile, the moonlight glintering off my vampire fangs. "What for, dearest?" He asked me, kissing my gently.

"For showing me what's really important." I informed him, as he drew back, and then I giggled. "You have sand on your face. Here…" I told him, and reached up and bushed the sand away, very carefully, and very deliberately. I held it up to my own face, and looked at it. "Hmm…this has tiny shells in it…"

Screamer looked at me, comprehension dawning on his handsome face. "E-Em! C-can you…_s-see_!?"

I glanced past him, to our right. "Umm…the tide's coming in." I pointed out.


	45. The Fallen’s Rising

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The Fallen's Rising

***

Emma: I CAN _SEE_ YOU!!!!

Meg: I really dunno how this happened. *Shakes head* Anyway, on with the story!

***

The next day, Stream Fire was awakened by me screaming: "AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

She and Screamer ran into the bathroom, to find me standing on the toilet seat, as a cockroach the size of a five dollar note scurried around the bathroom.

As Screamer took care of the roach, Streamer gazed at me in shocked wonder. "Em…you can _see_!?"

I nodded, hopped down onto the floor, and gave her a HUGE hug! "Yes! Thanks to you and your 'fem advice', but…" I stopped and looked at her. "Sorry, but Bee was right – you _do_ look like Rini from _Sailor Moon_."

*

Screamer was watching the news as Streamer and I were getting dressed (we'd gone shopping late last night, at Matahari Department Store, in Kuta).

"We're not gonna be able to get out of the country today," Screamer, wearing boardies and a top again, suddenly said, his voice grim, and Streamer and I stopped what we were doing, to see people on the news talking about giant robots and unknown jets in the sky. The airspace around Bali was being monitored, because people feared terrorist attacks.

"Slag…" Screamer muttered, as I pulled on a blue t-shirt over my white shorts, and I went over to him.

"We'll talk to Optimus," I said. "And see if he can get the army to help us out." I changed the station, and watched as Prowl's favourite TV show (whether he admits it or not), _Sakura Wars_, came on. I like the theme song.

Streamer, wearing a short white skirt and pretty pink singlet, stopped what she was doing and said: "I wanna go shopping today."

"Since when do Transformers care about shopping?" I asked her.

"Em-ma…" She complained. "Come on, you know you wanna go too!" Her red eyes glittered. "Just think, Matahari, Centro, Kuta…"

"Tuban, Legion, Denpasar…" I agreed. "Ramayana's…"

"The Art Markets." She reminded me. "All those clothes and pretty jewellery…"

"Uh-oh." Starscream said. "The _last_ thing you two need is _more_ jewellery!"

But, he was outvoted. Even the cockroach was on our side!

*

"What time was our flight again?" Screamer asked me, as we stood in a shop and watched Streamer watch a little catfish with HUGE eyes swim around in a tank. Streamer was fascinated, and wouldn't take her eyes off it.

I rolled _my_ eyes, and said: "For the _last_ time, Optimus said the flight would leave at six o'clock, PM." I added.

"Duh." Screamer said.

I smacked him upside the head. "Come on, get your sister, it's my lunchtime." And I handed him the solid gold watch I'd bought him.

"Yes Ma'am." Screamer said, saluting before giving me a quick kiss, which made me smile.

*

The airport has many shops, so Streamer and I got to do some last minute shopping while Screamer stood around impatiently.

I had to get some presents for the kids, Bianca, Zikya and Bee, luckily I was sure no one else would mind if I came home empty-handed for them.

I bought a bracelet-making-kit for Kelsi, as well as a pair of skate-shoes (the roller-blade kind, that is), which I knew would soon be lacking their laces as she made the world's largest bracelet for her beloved friend, Ironhide.

For Shooting Star and Honey Bee, I bought the cutest stuffed toy antelope you've ever seen, and a little green box. Inside the little green box, on a bed of red satin, are two gold-coloured crickets (pretend ones). The crickets chirp when you open up the box! They stop chirping when you close it. You can buy some really weird, cool things in Bali.

For Bianca or, more to the point, for her sparkling-on-the-way, I bought a CD of bedtime songs, which are sung in Balinese and are really cool.

For Zikya's baby-on-the-way, I bought a book of classic children's fairytales (in English).

I paid for these things, and our flight was boarding soon, but I _had_ to find something for Bee.

"There!" I cried and, leaving Screamer and Streamer standing there, I rushed into the shop and made the purchase.

Then, I rushed back out again, and the three of us hurried through customs and the metal detector, which didn't stop us this time. We hurried on-board the plane, and sat with me by the window, Screamer next to me, and Streamer across the aisle from him.

I looked out the window, as the plane took off.

The sunset was nice. It was pretty.

I wanted to come back to Bali sometime.

Maybe when the world wasn't in so much danger.

"Hey, look," Screamer pointed to the video games in the seat-backs-in-front-of-us, and all three of us began playing _Diddy Kong Racing_.

Streamer played as Diddy, Screamer played as Banjo, and I played as some little mouse whose name I can never remember.

We liked _Windmill Plains_ best, and all three of us _owned_ at flying the airplanes.

Ah, the joys of first-class.

Sorry Bee-Bee.

*

Screamer, Streamer and I stepped off the plane after our three hour flight, and made our way through customs, collecting our luggage and arguing our way out of having to pay a customs fine, because the huge wooden statue wasn't ours.

We made our way through a door, and into the main room of the terminal.

"THERE SHE IS!!!!" I heard a voice shout.

I looked around in a daze, and then Bee had his arms around me, hugging me so tightly I gasped, and he drew back, searching my face anxiously.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, worriedly. He glared at Screamer. "_Did she get hurt_!?"

"Bee, don't glare." I said.

He looked back at me, and then his aqua eyes widened. "E-Em!? You can…_see_!?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you later." I said, kissing him quickly, as Honey Bee and Shooting Star ran up to me and threw their arms around me.

I suddenly realised that _all_ our friends had shown up at the airport to greet us, plus a few army members.

Barricade was nearly knocked down as Streamer ran to him and hugged him.

Kelsi, in Ironhide's arms, and there with Sunny and Andy, 'Sides was nearby too, with Arlexa, and Jazz was there with Shadow. Prowl was standing with Arcee, Optimus was with Bianca, Wheeljack with Zikya, and Ratchet was with Sky. Sentinel stood with Elita1, and Moth and Hornet stood near to them, with Dragonfly. Angelina, with Skids and Mudflap on either side of her, stood near to Wasp and Blurr, and I realised that I needed to find partners for them.

Hmm…what had Bee told me about undercover Autobots? Were there any girls?

Blitzwing, Jetfire and Jetstorm suddenly came forward, as if drawn towards my daughters, and I watched as they went to them. Honey Bee allowed herself to be picked up by Blitzwing, and Shooting Star stood between the Jet-Twins, holding their hands.

"Uh…" Screamer, Bee and I said in one voice.

Bianca and Optimus suddenly came forward, and Bia hugged me. "Emma, I was so worried." She whispered.

I hugged her back. "I'm fine. Soundwave is dead." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked me.

"Yup!" Streamer called. "I killed him!"

People were starting to stare at us.

"Let's go back to the base." Optimus and Bia suggested in unison, and we all nodded.

Suddenly, I reached into my pocket, pulled a genuine shark-tooth necklace out, and put said necklace around Bee's neck.

"Because you're married to a vampire." I explained.

Bee looked like he wanted to kiss me, but Screamer was watching.

*

_The Fallen's P.O.V:_

"_Yes, my lord," Megatron said. "The All-Spark carrier, Emma, has been changed into a Transformer. I believe this will make my campaign easier, once I get her into my possession."_

"_You wish to have an heir, don't you, Megatron?" I asked him coldly, my red optics scanning over him._

"_Yes," He said truthfully. "With her power, we will be able to take over the universe, milord, and my sparkling will also have some of that power. I believe this will help our Decepticon campaign."_

"_It will," I assured him. "But you must be sure she and The Matrix are separated…hmm…the sun of this pathetic planet…I can use its power to create more energon, using a machine that I know where is hidden. Send your forces to attack these coordinates in Egypt," I transferred the data over to Megatron. "But you and I will first have to separate the All-Spark carrier from the rest of these pathetic Autobots and those who have betrayed you."_

_Megatron nodded, cringing under my cold gaze. "Yes, Milord. I will challenge Emma. She is proud, and she has come to my call of a challenge before. I am sure that she will come alone, and then we can lure the others to Egypt." He closed his optics, and I knew what he was thinking._

***

Meg: It's late…I gotta get up in eight hours…I better go to bed…

Wasp: What's this about Emma finding partners for us?

Blurr: There-are-other-Autobots-on-earth!?

Meg: You'll see!


	46. Part Three Epilogue

PART THREE

Epilogue

***

_The Fallen's P.O.V:_

_Megatron had failed me many times in the past. I had waited an eternity to be brought back to life, and to wrap my servos around the power of the All-Spark._

_Never mind that it had fused with the body of a sentient being. That was a complication easily overcome, especially now._

_Now that the All-Spark carrier was a Transformer._

_Megatron would die by my servos, when the battle for the All-Spark took place._

_The endless powers of the All-Spark would be __mine__._

_The heir of the All-Spark would be __mine__._

_As would its carrier – this…Emma._

_She would be mine, too._


	47. Part Four Prologue

PART FOUR

Prologue

***

I sat up on my berth with a start, my optics opened wide, my CPU dazed after being in recharge and then, quite suddenly, being jolted out of it.

Well, not jolted exactly, but I was suddenly scared stiff.

I looked around the dark room. It was about four in the morning and, for some reason, I was at unease.

I sighed, and got up, walking out of my new, larger-than-life room, and down the hall.

In the kitchen, I was surprised to find Zikya and Bianca.

"Morning you two," I said, and then looked at Zikya's ashen face. "Uh…morning sickness?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded miserably.

"Poor you." I said sympathetically.

I sat down.

We were joined in the next half hour by the rest of the females staying at the base – Elita1 and Arcee, Shadow and Arlexa, Andy and Stream Fire (who are best friends), Sky and Angelina, Moth and Dragonfly, and Kelsi, Honey Bee and Shooting Star.

"Where are all the mechs?" I wanted to know.

"In recharge, where else?" Elita1 said flatly.

"There's somethin' wrong with this picture…" Angelina said thoughtfully.

"I know, I'm just not sure _what_, exactly…" Arlexa agreed.

"I think most of the mechs need their heads screwed on straighter," Shadow muttered, and us older fems smiled.

"We should go out and do something today," Bianca said suddenly.

"Like what?" Asked Zikya, who was feeling better.

Honey Bee, Shooting Star, Dragonfly and Kelsi, who were currently using me as their own personal jungle-gym, all said in one voice: "Adventure World!!"

Us older fems blinked our eyes/optics. "You…wanna go to an amusement park?" Bianca said finally.

"I think Dragonfly's too young for that…" Elita1 said.

"No I'm not!" Dragonfly glanced at her Mum. "Mummy, please can we go?"

Moth held her hands up in a sign that meant: 'Ask your Father'.

Well, she absolutely should _not_ have done that, because the next thing we knew, the four girls had all gone running off, to wake up the rest of the base.

Loudly.

Ratchet was going to blow a head-gasket.

Ironhide wouldn't be too thrilled either, for that matter.

"ALRIGHT!!" We heard Kelsi shout. "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY _EVER_!!!!"

"Lucky we just bought new bathing suits, huh Ems?" Stream Fire said cheerfully.

And I forgot all about feeling worried.

That turned out to be the _biggest_ mistake of the world.

STARSCREAMEMMABUMBLEBEE

OPTIMUSBIANCA

SENTINELELITA

JAZZSHADOW

SIDESWIPEARLEXA

SUNSTREAKERANDY

RATCHETSKY

ZIKYAWHEELJACK

STREAM FIREBARRICADE

JETFIRESHOOTING STARJETSTORM

SKIDSANGELINAMUDFLAP

BLITZWINGHONEY BEE

PROWLARCEE

HORNETMOTH

IRONHIDEKELSI


	48. We Are Undercover Guards!

CHAPTER ONE

We Are Undercover Guards!

***

I bet the people at Adventure World got the biggest shock of their lives, when thirty-six people rocked up that morning.

Yes, we had all decided to go, even Ratchet and Ironhide, and let's just say that we were all feeling fairly conspicuous.

We might's well have been parading around in our robot forms!

So, we payed the people at the gate, and stepped through into Adventure World, as the speakers played the theme song from _H2O: Just Add Water_ above our heads.

I should note here that, once again, I was the shortest of our group.

Why?

Because Kelsi was riding on Ironhide's shoulders, Shooting Star and Honey Bee were each riding on the shoulders of their respective Fathers, and Dragonfly was riding on Hornet's shoulders.

Blitzwing looked around and said: "Zis may shock you to know, but…I have never been to zis kind of place before…"

"Well then, that makes two of us." Wasp replied, rolling his violet eyes. He was standing right next to me, and it would have been unnerving, except I was totally focussed on having The Best Day Ever.

"We have _got_ to do the Fear Factor Five today." Bee said firmly, and everyone looked at him.

"What's that?" Prowl wanted to know, his hand around Arcee's waist (aww…).

"Bianca told me about it," Bee said with a smile, as Shooting Star covered and uncovered his eyes with her hands. "It's The Tunnel Of Terror, Bounty's Revenge, The Power Surge, The Rampage and Turbo Mountain."

"And we can take the sparklings to the pool area, as well." Elita1 said quickly.

"Why don't we split up?" Arcee suggested, as we walked along a pavemented path.

"Noooo!" Honey Bee insisted. "I wanna go wherever Blitzy goes!" She and Blitzwing smiled at each other.

Screamer glanced at me, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't think kids are allowed on the rides we want to go on," Shadow pointed out quietly. "You're too short." She added, and the young girls pouted, but allowed themselves to be taken to the pool by Elita1 and Arcee, and Moth, Hornet, Ratchet, Sky, Sentinel, Zikya, Wheeljack, Optimus and Bianca went with them.

To my surprise, Ironhide, the Jet-Twins and Blitzwing immediately went with them too.

That left me, Bee, Screamer, Jazz, Shadow, 'Sides, Arlexa, Sunny, Andy, Streamer, Barricade, Skids, Mudflap, Angelina, Wasp and I to confront the Fear Factor Five.

"I give you ten seconds on Turbo Mountain before you get bored," I said to Blurr as we got inline for the ride, which is a rollercoaster. "And you give me ten bucks if I'm right." I added.

*

"Do-you-want-it-in-fives-or-two-dollar-coins?"

"Fives is good." I said smugly, as Blurr handed me the cash and I stowed it in our locker before we ran back to where the others were waiting for us, some patiently (Andy) and some not-so-patiently (Screamer, Bee, Wasp and Streamer – who was eager for the next ride, The Power Surge).

*

"_Let go of the safety bar, 'Cadey!_" Streamer yelled, as we all whizzed around on the ride.

Bee had his eyes closed the whole time, the wimp.

I gave him a hug afterwards.

*

Somehow, Wasp and I found ourselves sharing a tube on the Tunnel Of Terror, which is a pitch-black water slide.

"I think I'm suffering from hero worship." Wasp said suddenly, as we raced along in pitch blackness.

"Oh…who?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me.

"_Oh_." That explained…everything. "Waspy, I am _hardly_ hero material…is it because I converted you?"

"Probably." He mumbled.

_I wonder if I was supposed to worship Fhantom…no, eww…_

We came to the end of the slide, and I had managed not to get a single drop of water on me.

"Ha! Totally dry, baby!" I said, standing up triumphantly.

WHOOSH!!

Another pair came down behind me, and I got utterly _drenched_ from behind.

Everyone started laughing at me, and I gave Wasp an annoyed look, because he was laughing too.

He only laughed even harder.

Okay, maybe the whole bully thing hadn't completely grown out of him yet.

*

We were standing by the pool, watching Arcee, Bianca, Moth and Elita1 teach the girls to swim.

They were very patient with them.

Blurr suddenly came running up behind me, grabbed me around the waist, and threw us both into the pool!

I shrieked, as we landed with a splash in the cold water, and Blurr raced away to the other side of the pool like a shark.

"BL-URR!!" I complained.

"Now-all-of-you-is-wet!" He called back, and Wasp, Sunny, Jazz, Streamer and Barricade started laughing.

In the shallow end of the pool, Shooting Star had swum all the way over to Jetfire and Jetstorm, whilst Honey Bee happily rode horsey-style on Blitzwing's back. Kelsi was swimming nearby with Ironhide, and Dragonfly was with her parents.

Wheeljack placed his hands on Zikya's stomach, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

I swam over to the side of the pool, and Screamer pulled me out of the water by my arms.

Bee handed me a towel.

"Thanks." I said to both of them, wrapping the towel around me, and then my eyes narrowed. "Who are they?"

Two young women, about my age, wearing official-looking uniforms were walking towards us.

One had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and the other had silvery-blue hair curled up in two pigtails, Nurse Joy-style.

Both had sunglasses on, so it was impossible to see what colour their eyes were.

The girls were still some ways away from us, but clearly walking in our direction.

I looked across the pool at Wasp, who nodded once, and began rounding everybody up.

Shooting Star ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs as the two girls reached us.

"Emma Pendanto?" The blonde one said in a sort of mechanical-sounding voice. She was a Transformer.

I nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute…" I heard Sunny mutter, from behind me where he had Kelsi by the hand. "I recognise that voice!" He let go of Kelsi, and made his way to the front of our group. "Chaser, is that you!?" He glanced at the blue-haired one. "And Dancer?"

'Sides hurried up to us. "Our cousins? Oh, it _is_ you two! I don't believe it!"

"These are them!" Sunny laughed.

"You have _cousins_?" Bee asked them, as the two girls removed their sunglasses to reveal crystal-clear blue eyes. "Well, there goes the neighbourhood…"

"More like the entire galaxy." I replied, shaking my head.

Blurr, Sentinel and Optimus suddenly came to the front of the group.

"Undercover agents Sunchaser and Moondancer, what news do you bring us?" Sentinel asked them briskly.

"Well, at exactly 1700 hours the day before yesterday," Sunchaser said. "Dancer and I intercepted a transmission from the Decepticon Shockwave to the leader Megatron and The Fallen."

There were a few audible gasps.

"They are planning to utilize the energy from a mechanism in Egypt to destroy the earth's sun." Moondancer had a strange, song-like voice. It was haunting and strange and beautiful. "Tomorrow." She added, and all of us Autobots exchanged Looks.

"Uh…how many Decepticons are coming?" Bianca asked in a low voice.

"Unspecified," Sunchaser replied. "But past records show that Megatron still has over a hundred Decepticons at his command."

"Oh, we are so slagged." Bee said.

"Language." I said, before turning to Optimus, as Blurr began to talk very quickly with Sunchaser. "Optimus…I think we're gonna need the military's help again…"

It was a strange end to The Best Day Ever.

***

Meg: Lol. That happened to me after the Tunnel Of Terror. It was _so_ embarrassing…

Wasp: I laugh at your misfortune. *Laughs*

Meg: ._.

STARSCREAMEMMABUMBLEBEE

JAZZSHADOW

SIDESWIPEARLEXA

SUNSTREAKERANDY

STREAM FIREBARRICADE

SKIDSANGELINAMUDFLAP

WASP

BLURR


	49. Streamer's Fire

CHAPTER TWO

Streamer's Fire

***

We returned to the base, where the military was waiting for us.

Jetfire, Jetstorm, Blitzwing, Starscream, Stream Fire, Hornet, Moth, Dragonfly and I landed and transformed, just as the others drove up and transformed also.

The two Mercedes Guardians transformed last. The yellow one was Sunchaser, and the blue one was her twin sister, Moondancer.

Great, just what we needed. _More_ twins around here.

"So, the enemy is planning to strike." Cray asked, looking around at us all, unafraid. I really had to admire that man, except for the time he had placed me and Zi in foster care. "And we are going to defeat them before they can bring about the end of this world."

"I blame it all on the fact that there are robots here in the first place." A woman's voice suddenly said, and a stern-looking woman wearing a suit stepped forward. My mind instantly carved hatred around her – she was disgusted by the very sight of us. "We all know why these evil robots are here," She looked directly at me then. "Because _you_ are here," She blinked once when Screamer and Bee stepped up on either side of me and glared at her, but continued right on with: "A lot of damage has been done in Australia and Detroit. Not to mention all of the things that happened recently in Bali. The evil robots are here to try and, according to my facts, steal some sort of spark-thing that is inside of _her_," She jerked her thumb in my direction, and now most of the Autobots were glaring at her. "So if she leaves, then the evil robots will leave too."

Nobody said a word. None of us could believe that she had just said that.

"Uh, Ma'am, with all due respect, we've worked alongside the Autobots for years now…" Someone began to say, but the woman shut him up with a fierce glare.

Then she turned to me. "You bring _humans_ into this battle of yours," She glanced at the 'humans'.

"Uh, look lady, I may be a human but I'm _not_ gonna abandon these guys now." Said Angelina, from atop Skids' shoulder. "These guys are da only family I've _got_." She nodded firmly.

"And I'm not all human," Zikya said firmly, standing beside Wheeljack and glaring at this strange, uneducated lady. "And neither is my unborn son." She added, placing a hand on her stomach.

The woman began spluttering: "Wh-what!? You mean…you had…you had _sexual relations_ with…with…" She looked up at Wheeljack in disbelief. "With _that_!?"

"No, with a toaster oven." Sunny muttered to 'Sides, who snickered.

The woman heard them, and said: "That's all it is, really – horrible, disgusting even to think about, a _machine_…" She glanced at Honey Bee and Shooting Star. "And those two are..?"

"Our daughters." I said firmly, linking my hands through Starscream's and Bumblebee's.

"This is…this is unthinkable!" The woman's face was red with anger. "You mean, you and _both_ of them are..!?"

"Married." I snapped. "Deal with it." _I'll bet you can't even get __**one**__ husband…_

She glared at me, and then went back to looking around. Her gaze landed on Kelsi, who was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder. "What about her? What's she?"

I read her mind so quickly I'd put a physic to shame. If she knew Kelsi was just a regular (_regular_?) human Andy and Sunny had picked up off the streets, then…

"She's a highly evolved techno-organic, Ma'am." I said, lying through my teeth. "And a part of this family." Okay, that last part wasn't a lie.

Kelsi's deep green eyes lit up, and she smiled radiantly at me. I smiled back at her.

"Well then…still," The woman went back to glaring at me. "This entire war is still _all your fault_," And I recoiled visibly. She smirked with satisfaction. "So, if you leave, then the evil robots would follow you, and we'd all be safe."

Optimus suddenly came over to her, and knelt down so that he was closer to her. "Alright then," He said, in a deep voice that made my spark stand still with shock. He was…a _leader_. "But what if we leave…" His blue optics pierced into her grey eyes intently. "_And you're wrong_?"

*

KA-BOOM!!

Stream Fire stood there, holding the cannon, and grinning at Ironhide. "I added more energy to the…" Her voice was drowned out by the after-explosion, as all of us watched from a safe distance. Angelina, Kelsi, Shooting Star, Honey Bee and Zikya were all wearing sunglasses.

"Okay," Ironhide called to us all. "Everyone in division A, come on and try out your new toys!" He held up a large laser gun, and Sunstreaker hurried forward quickly, followed by Andy, Barricade, Skids, Mudflap, Elita1, Sentinel, Optimus and Bianca.

"You gotta make yourself useful." Moondancer said to Wasp diplomatically, and he nodded, never taking his optics off of her.

Sunchaser, Blurr, Bumblebee, Jazz, Shadow, Prowl and Arcee began working on their speed, reflexes and dodging.

The Jet-Twins combined to form one robot, called Safeguard.

"COOOOOL!!!!!!" Shooting Star yelled, as Safeguard took to the skies where Starscream, Blitzwing, Moth and Hornet were practicing aerial manoeuvres.

"With the two of us out there tomorrow, it should be alright." Sky told Ratchet reassuringly. "But…just to be on the safe side, we should split up."

Ratchet didn't look pleased about this, but what could he do?

I walked over to where Angelina, Wheeljack and Zikya were with the kids, and noticed the unhappy looks on said kids' faces.

I guessed what was wrong. "You guys are all too young to fight," I said gently. "You've gotta stay with Angelina, and keep her safe, okay?"

Angelina coughed.

"Actually, Ems," Zikya said thoughtfully. "It probably _isn't_ such a good idea to leave the kids _totally_ defenceless…"

"Oh?" I looked at her. "And just what did you have in mind?"

*

"My babies are using jet-packs." I muttered woefully.

Above our heads, Shooting Star and Honey Bee were trying out their new 'wings'. As were Angelina and Kelsi, as Dragonfly showed them how to fly.

Zikya grinned at me, and I'm sure Wheeljack did too, but I can always tell.

"Hey, kids!" Streamer flew up to them, and handed them something.

"What is she..?" I murmured, shading my optics with my hand.

"COOOOL!!!!" It was Honey Bee's turn to yell, as she fired the laser gun.

I groaned.

*

We were at the military airport, in Area 21 – yes, Area 21.

"It'll be fine." I told Starscream, who looked doubtfully at me. He was going to leave with all of the other flyers first, including Sky Dragon, and then the rest of us would follow. Them in the hangers of HUGE jets, and my flying with them.

Screamer didn't want to leave me, but he knew he had to. We had a formation, and we couldn't break it.

At last, he kissed me, I kissed him back, and it was a beautiful, Long Kiss Goodbye, before he transformed and flew into the air with all the others.

I watched him go, my spark growing heavy.

Bee came up behind me and said: "It'll be okay."

I glanced at him. His aqua optics shone in the moonlight, and I was struck once again by how handsome he looked. "Bee…if _anything_ happens out there…"

"Shh…" He said, putting a finger to my lips. "_Nothing_ is going to happen…" He leaned close to me. "You know that." He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

When we broke apart, we smiled, and he transformed and drove into the hanger with Sunny, 'Sides, Andy, Arlexa, Sunchaser, Moondancer, Blurr and Wasp. The jet took off.

Jazz, Shadow, Ratchet, Barricade, Wheeljack, Skids, Mudflap and Ironhide went in the next jet.

I hugged Shooting Star, Honey Bee, Kelsi, Angelina and Zikya before they got onto the next, smaller jet, and then came the next one for Optimus, Bianca, Sentinel, Elita, Prowl and Arcee.

"Optimus," I said, and he came over to me. I handed him the pouch containing the dust of The Matrix. "Here," I said. "This is The Matrix dust. I dunno if you can still use it, but…" I shrugged. "Hey, if it can defeat The Fallen, we'll take it."

Optimus nodded, and put his hand on my shoulder for a moment before stepping back to transform.

Suddenly, I heard a communication open up over my com-link.

"Meet me at the meadow overlooking the city," Came the cold voice of Megatron. "We will settle this battle once and for all."

My spark practically stopped beating.

Megatron wanted to challenge me?

To what?

A battle to the death, most likely, or…you know. A battle until once of us couldn't fight anymore.

And then…what if the one who couldn't fight anymore was…me?

It wasn't going to happen.

"And you can end the war _you_ started, once and for all." He added.

"I'll be there." I muttered.

"Good." I could tell he was smirking.

I mean, I wasn't going to _lose_.

Of _course_ I was going to fight!

I transformed so quickly that my circuits screamed in protest for a moment, before I took off into the skies without even telling anyone where I was going.

Because they might try and stop me.

So, I opened up a dimensional gate, and went through it.

*

_Optimus Prime's P.O.V:_

_Emma didn't know it, but I had heard her entire conversation with Megatron, and my spark nearly broke in two._

_My brother was the cruellest, most evil creature in the known universe! He had played on Emma's one weakness, the belief that __she__ had started the war, fuelled by the events with that woman this afternoon._

"_Emma!" Bia called in alarm._

_I turned to her. "Go, my love – you are all needed in Egypt. I will find Emma." I promised her._

_Her blue optics filled with purple energon tears. "Opti…please stay alive."_

_I kissed her gently, and she kissed me back. "I promise." I told her, before transforming and following in Emma's wake, afraid suddenly of what might happen to her – and this world – if she lost._


	50. On The Brink Of Two World's

CHAPTER THREE

On The Brink Of Two Worlds

***

Meg: This chapter totally _owns_! I own the name, because it's a song I created.

Skids: What is it ya humans say?

Mudflap: Don't day say 'total ownage, noob'?

Meg: 0.0

***

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_We had reached Egypt by the time they told us what was going on, and by then we were heavily involved in a battle, and I couldn't leave to return to Perth and find Emma!_

_The place was crawling with Decepticons._

"_Sorry, but my girl loves this place too much to let you steal its sunshine!" I informed one particular Decepticon, before I ripped out his spark._

"_Does this mean you are a traitor, Starscream!?" A fem-con screamed. "Does this mean that you are an __Autobot__!?"_

_I replied by offlining her permanently._

"_BEHIND YOU!!" My sister suddenly screamed, and shot down a Decepticon who was trying to hit me from behind._

_Stream Fire flew up to me._

"_Thank you, sister." I told her._

"_Anytime big bro." She replied, winking, before flying off to wreak more havoc._

_I heard someone's anguished scream as she melted his chest armour, and then pulled out his spark._

_I looked around. Everywhere I looked, Autobots and human soldiers were fighting against Decepticons._

_It was the kind of horrible, bloody battle Emma had wanted to avoid._

_She __hadn't__ started this – but I would finish it for her sake._

*

"Megatron," I said grimly.

"Hello Emma." He said coolly, regarding me carefully, and that was when I remembered that he still thought I was blind! I could use this to my advantage, and I might just gain the upper-hand! "Are you ready?"

"Somewhat," I replied, trying to sound unsure.

I had to let Megatron hit me first.

And he did, not looking surprised that I 'hadn't seen it coming'.

But then I snapped, and swung my own fist at his face, catching him off-guard.

We both stood back, and stared at each other.

"Y-you can _see_?" Megatron gasped.

"I can see," I agreed, and assumed a fighting stance. "Although lookin' at _you_ I'm already startin' to _miss_ the blind thing!"

With an angry yell, Megatron came at me again, and the battle was on!

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Blurr, what's happened!?" I yelled through my com-link._

"_ScoresofDecepticonsjustkeeponcoming!" Blurr responded so quickly that it was nearly impossible to understand. "We'reoutnumbered!"_

"_What's your position!?"_

"_Aboutsixmilesduesouth-eastofwhereyouare!"_

"_Okay boys!" I yelled to the Australian and American Army guys nearby to where I was. "Blurr needs our help, so let's transform and roll out!" I was glad that my tires had been equipped last night to handle the sands of Egypt._

_Leading the troops into battle against the D-Cons was __almost__ enough to make me forget about being so worried about my beloved Emma._

_ALMOST._

_I was aware of Sky Dragon nearby. She was bent over the body of Arlexa, and I could see that she was working to repair her. Sideswipe was nearby, covering them, shooting down any Decepticons who got too close to his beloved._

_If I could've, I would've grinned. The love between spark-mates was unmatchable. Even the D-Cons should know __that__ by now._

*

_Angelina's P.O.V:_

"_Do you think we're safe here?" Zikya asked, as we knelt down inside of an old abandoned hut in the desert, as the battle raged around outside us._

"_I sure __hope__ so." I replied, holding Kelsi close to me. Shooting Star was busy relying an image-message to Honey Bee, who kept on nodding, and little Dragonfly was looking worried._

"_Did we bring a flamethrower?" Dragonfly asked, glancing at Kelsi. "A flamethrower would have really come in handy…" Suddenly, the mismatched vampire-sparkling froze. "Someone's coming in here." She whispered._

_We all scrambled to our feet, and looked around._

_Suddenly, a little silver and black Decepticon appeared through a crack in the wall, red optics blazing, and lunged for Zikya's throat!_

_I let go of Kelsi, and cried: "HIYAA!!" And felled the evil D-Con with one swift kick._

"_Whoa…" Kelsi looked impressed._

_I grinned, and then looked around. "Come on girls, our cover's been blown," My eyes sparkled. "Let's get out of here…"_

"_Excellent." Kelsi said, and held up a gun. "A chance to test this out." She pressed a button, and flames came out of the barrel._

"_Ooh, the flamethrower!" Dragonfly exclaimed._

*

_Jazz's P.O.V:_

"_No! Shadow!" I cried, and ran to her, dodging bullet and missile fire as I reached her. "RATCHET!! I NEED HELP!!"_

"_I'm on my way kid!!" He responded._

"_Shadow, please stay with me!" I begged her._

_She looked at me. "Huh…Jazz?" She laughed quietly. "I'm not…going anywhere…it's just a scratch…"_

_She had a gaping wound in her chest. It was right close to where her spark chamber was!_

"_Remember…when we first met?" Shadow asked me. "I was a loud young fem who had run away…from home, because my folks thought I was too loud…remember that?"_

_I nodded. "And that's when I met ya. Shadow…" I looked at her seriously. "I __always__ wanted to make ya mah girl."_

_She smiled softly at me. "I already am…so don't worry…" Her optics dimmed slightly. "I just…need to recharge…for a __very__ long while…"_

"_SHADOW!?"_

"_Oh no you don't, kid!" Ratchet was suddenly there, and had the necessary equipment to bring Shadow back to us. "Hold on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"_

*

Megatron and I were locked in a fierce duel, combat tinted with the intent to take and conquer – and the instinct to stay alive.

Megatron spoke to me, to say that immortality suited me.

I responded by shooting at him.

I believed I was gaining the upper-hand when, suddenly, claws wrapped around my waist, and threw me down to the ground, as a heavy, silvery-grey servo stomped down – hard – on my chest.

I couldn't help it, and I screamed with pain.

I stared up into the hate-filled optics of…The Fallen.

Yikes.

If I'd thought _Megatron_ was scary, then this guy was _beyond_ scary!

"So you are Emma, the carrier of the All-Spark Core," The Fallen's optics lingered on me. "Hmm…my servant, Megatron, was right about one thing – immortality _does_ suit you. A pity you have to be an Autobot fool. Never matter, your power will soon be mine."

My optics opened wide.

Megatron growled: "Milord, what is the meaning of th…" He was cut off when The Fallen shot him directly in the chest. Megatron went flying back about thirty feet.

"You think I would _share_ the greatest power in the universe with _you_!?" The Fallen yelled at him, as I struggled (unsuccessfully) to get up. My communicators had been damaged in the fight, but I was more worried about my optics! I wasn't about to go blind again! "For stellar-cycles you have _failed_ me, Megatron! Destroying you will be the _second_ greatest pleasure!" He added, glancing at me, and my spark nearly stopped beating.

Did he intend to..? Oh frag…

*

_On the brink of two worlds, shadowed with doubt,_

_Of the choices we made, as the darkness fades,_

_Into the eternal night of our beautiful hell,_

_Come back to the darkness with me, where I longed to go even before I fell,_

_Pieces of nothingess I collect for myself,_

_Beating down those who hunt me with stealth,_

_Hungry for power, for diamonds like pearls,_

_Come with me now,_

_You who stands on the brink of two worlds…_

***

Meg: That's copyrighted to ME, by the way. ©


	51. The Number One Sacrifice

CHAPTER FOUR

The Number One Sacrifice

***

_Wasp's P.O.V:_

_I was doing everything I could to make myself useful. I killed Decepticons, I aided Autobots and the human military, and I really made a difference._

_For the first time in my life, I was making a difference – and it felt great._

_I just wished that Butterfly-Bot, my creator, who had made me what I am today, could have been here._

_I may not love her anymore – I think Moondancer was my spark-mate! – but I still cared greatly for her. I hadn't had much experience caring for others before, but Butterfly had shown me how to do it. Through what she would refer to us 'tough-love' mixed with something called 'gentle-nurturing' she had shown me that there was life after the stockades._

_I had never felt more alive._

_I had never felt more like an Autobot._

_Suddenly, I saw Bumblebot, paralysed by a stasis-blaster, an unable to move as a deadly beam of energy was shot straight towards him._

_Oh Primus – Bumblebot was gonna die!_

_In an instant, as everything seemed to move in slow-motion, I considered my options._

_I saw Butterfly's tear-streaked face at the loss of her spark-mate, the purple energon flowing freely from her optics as she sobbed uncontrollably over his lifeless grey shell. I felt the anguish in the air at the loss of her spark-mate, and Shooting Star's Father._

_I made my decision._

_I leapt in front of the beam of energy just before it was about to hit, and felt an unimaginable pain course through my entire body, shocking me and effectively putting out my spark, which isn't supposed to be possible with vampires but, I guess there's a first time for everything._

_Speaking of which, as I fell, dying, to the sands, I felt like a hero for the very first time._

_I had actually saved a life._

_Since I'd been a sparkling, that's all I'd ever wanted to do._

_Funny, how it turned out to be Bumblebot._

_Through the darkness I heard his voice, begging me to hang on, but I knew, and he knew, that it was no use._

_I said, weakly: "T-take care of her, for me…" My optics dimmed to grey. "Take care of Emma…" And my spark went out._

***

"_Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there's so many things that I want you to know! I won't give up til' it's over! If it takes you forever, I want you to know…"_


	52. Sacrifice Of The Reborn And Unborn

CHAPTER FIVE

Sacrifice Of The Reborn And Unborn

***

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

_Strange as it may sound, I was really hoping that I wouldn't die in the desert, during that battle against the Decepticons._

_All I had ever wanted was for Em to be happy, and for me and Optimus Prime to have a sparkling together._

_I had almost all of those things, but I just needed to get through this battle._

_During the battle, I found myself fighting alongside Starscream._

_I hadn't wanted to believe that he could be Em's spark-mate too but, after getting to know him, I knew that he, like Bumblebee, was perfect for her._

_He was strong enough for her, but would also bend over backwards just to please her. He had given up __everything__ in order to be with her, and now here he was fighting the very beings he had strived to control for so long._

_I had to hand it to him, he was fighting terribly well for someone who used to be on the side he was slowly killing._

"_You okay, Starscream?" I asked him, as we stopped to take a nano-second breather._

"_Never better…how many more do you think there are?"_

"_Who knows?"_

"_I…watch out!" He cried, as a deadly energy blast came hurtling towards me._

_Starscream pushed me out of the way, taking the energy hit himself, directly against his spark._

_We both fell to the ground, as Starscream began to dim grey, and I was barely aware of the world moving around us as I leaned over Starscream's unmoving shell._

"_Starscream, hold on!" __He can't be gone…good Primus, what will Em do!?_

_In the back of my mind, I saw __exactly__ what Em would do, she would be crying uncontrollably over Starscream's lifeless shell, screaming his name to the heavens for taking him away from her._

_I had to make a choice – which of my dreams meant more to me._

_I saw Optimus, my beloved, racing towards where Emma was, to help her with whatever battle she was about to face. He cared about her greatly, like she was the greatest treasure in the known universe…which she was._

_Slowly, I smiled, and light began to glow blue around my chest, which I pressed to Starscream's shattered chest._

_Not only was I repairing it, but I was also doing something else._

_I was transferring my spark into Starscream. The All-Spark rim would die along with me, but now that my spark was inside of Starscream, he would live._

_And I…along with my unborn sparkling, would die._

_As I died, I remembered the first time I had ever seen Emma._

_She had just been a little child, but I valued her as a precious gem, my very best friend, and I knew that she had always considered me as her guardian, no matter what had happened._

_She valued my friendship._

"_Princess Emma…everything I did, I did for you, my friend…" I said, as I died._


	53. A Double Sacrifice

CHAPTER SIX

A Double Sacrifice

***

_Shooting Star's P.O.V:_

"_What should we do?" I asked Honey Bee, as the battle raged on all around us, and we had to keep on moving to stay alive._

"_I dunno," She sounded scared. She glanced up at the sky, where Safeguard was involved in a fierce battle with seven flying Decepticons. "If only we could do what they do, and merge together somehow…" I heard the pride in her voice when she spoke about __her__ Jet-Twins._

_It was the same pride I felt for __my__ Blitzy._

"_Maybe we can," I said excitedly, taking her hands in mine._

"_Do you really think we could?" She asked doubtfully._

"_Sure, why not? I mean, we're the All-Spark twins!" I told her. "We can do ANYTHING!"_

_Shooting Star smiled at me. "Okay then, let's do it!"_

_I smiled at her too. My sister, my twin, was my very best friend._

_If anyone could help me save the world, she could._

_I wanted to show everyone that, even though I really really really liked a Decepticon, I was an __Autobot__, just like Mamma._

_Just like my Pappa was now, too._

_I was so glad I had gotten to meet him, and that he and Mamma loved me._

*

_Shooting Star's P.O.V:_

_I wanted to be as strong as Safeguard, as cool as he was. I wanted to be brave, and strong, and not scared of Decepticons anymore._

_Honey Bee, my twin sister and best friend, was Decepticon-born. I knew that, with her strength, she could help me conquer my fears – and the Decepticons._

_Merging was surprisingly unpainful, and I'd been scared it would hurt but it was actually okay. The All-Spark energy flowed within us both, and our minds, heart-sparks and souls merged together into one body._

_One awesome, kick-aft teenage fighting machine!_

_Well…part-machine…_

_I hoped that Mamma and Pappa would be proud of me._

*

_Rainbow Light's P.O.V:_

_I was part Honey Bee, and part Shooting Star._

_I was a teenage girl, about fourteen years of age._

_I had knee-length black hair with golden brown streaks. My left eye was metallic green and my right eye was red. I wore liquid metal over my body, the left side being blue and the right side being red. I had white metal-feather wings, and I was ready for action!_

_Ready to protect!_

_I flew up into the sky, and took out the next three dozen or so enemies that came at me, flanking a shocked Safeguard and helping out Blitzwing whenever I could._

_I felt love and devotion to both parties, and all of us had the same goal in mind – to destroy the Decepticons!_

_The D-Cons kept on coming, but my energy was bursting forth in blue light, overpowering all evil forces and expanding rapidly._

_I could feel the power consuming me too, but I kept on going, to defend and fight for everything I loved and held dear._

_Everything…and every__one__._

"_For our world!" I shouted, as the blue light exploded from within my very heart-spark. "FOR OUR UNIVERSE!!!!"_

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

_The blue light cleared, and Shooting Star and Honey Bee were separated, no longer Rainbow Light. They fell to the ground._

_Blitzwing caught Honey Bee, and Jetstorm caught Shooting Star, as Jetfire hovered anxiously nearby, and then they all returned to the ground._

_Wheeljack, Ratchet, Sky and I ran over to them._

"_Are…are they..?" I didn't want to say it, but I didn't like the pale look of either girl._

_Ratchet was busy checking over Honey Bee for signs of life. "Oh no…" I heard him murmur._

"_This isn't…" Sky's voice had filled with tears, and the purple energon leaked down her face. "The girls…"_

"_Wheeljack," I said, but he didn't hear me. He was looking up at the sky, which had turned red. "Wheeljack, we need to do something. Bumblebee and Starscream are coming over here, shouldn't we tell them before they see..?"_

_I was aware of screaming happening all around me, but why? The battle was over._

_Moondancer, screaming out Wasp's name, her voice choked with tears, and Sunchaser, doing her best to comfort her._

_Why? What had happened?_

_Then I became aware of someone __else__, Ironhide maybe, yelling that Bianca had been killed._

_Oh Primus, no._

_Somehow, I knew for certain, that important lives had been lost today._

_It couldn't end like this._

_I suddenly felt extreme pressure on my stomach, on the baby I had been carrying for seven and a half months now. I felt something strange go through me, and then I knew._

_Oh no…not now._

_As Bumblebee and Starscream both reeled back as they absorbed the news that their daughters were dead, I said to Wheeljack: "Wheeljack, I know it's too early but…I swear to Primus…I swear to God…I swear to Ra…" I looked up at the bright orange sun against the blood red sky. "Jack', I know this isn't a good time, but the baby is coming __NOW__!!" I screamed out that last part, towards the sky of dust._


	54. Revenge Of The Fallen

CHAPTER SEVEN

Revenge Of The Fallen

***

"NO!!" I screamed suddenly, whether it was in my mind or out loud I knew not. All I knew was that beings very precious to me had been taken, and they were gone.

Five of them…

As the sky turned black, and the rain started to pour, lightning studded the sky, and with a fierce howl I pushed The Fallen off of me, attacking him with some strange strength I was drawing from deep inside my spark.

"_It's your fault_!" I screamed, punching him and kicking him again and again.

His red optics burned with malice, as he slagged me across the face and grabbed me around the throat. "I will teach you to respect me!" He shouted, and we both went flying over the edge of the cliff, towards the road below. Perth City experienced a black-out behind us, as we crashed to the road, attacking each other with malice.

He hated me, my very existence made his spark yell with disdain. All he wanted was my power.

I hated him, too.

I was receiving punches to my face, mostly, and not even my mask could protect me from the sheer brutality of The Fallen's attacks.

So much for a weak, decrepit old bot, like the other Primes. The Fallen was filled with fierce power, and a pure desire to get what he wanted.

Which was me, and _my_ power.

"_You don't care about anything_!" I screamed, rain lashing against the tears in my armour as I struggled to get him off of me. This is how beaten wives must feel. "_I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WANT_!!" I added.

"_I WANT ABSOLUTE POWER, AND __YOU__ WILL GIVE IT TO ME_!!!!" He shouted back, punching me straight across the face, and I felt myself go blind again.

Oh Primus.

Oh God.

Oh Ra.

Through the darkness, I heard another voice, a welcomed one, the deep, yet at the moment rage-filled voice that masked the complete worry for my well-being, voice of one Optimus Prime.

I have _never_ been so glad to see someone…well, not _really_, but you know…

I was suddenly being flung through the air, to land painfully on my back in the grassy meadow which had once held so much sanctity for me.

It was now a place of bloodshed and chaos, as the lightning came down from the black skies all around me.

Each flash, as time began to burn.

It was like a startling sign. It was like fate had finally found me.

And then…_his_ voice…it was all I heard.

"You get what you deserve…one who started the war…"

*

_Optimus Prime's P.O.V:_

"_I WILL MAKE SURE YOU __NEVER__ GET YOUR HANDS ON THE EMMA OR THE ALL-SPARK!!" I shouted, as I battled with The Fallen._

_He laughed. "You think you can stop me!? Already I have blinded her once again – I will take everything from her to get what I want!"_

_The Matrix burned in my hands, coming together, the dust forming the strange artefact known as The Matrix Of Leadership._

_I was a leader._

_I could help to save the world._

_I was powerful._

_I would be the leader Emma had always known I could be._

_The one that everyone expected me to be. For the All-Spark…for my family…for EVERYTHING._

_The Matrix burned in my hands, and I prepared to plunge it into The Fallen's chest, and kill him._

_Which I did._

_Plunge it into his chest that is._

_But, the outcome was different to what we had imagined it to be._

_Because, instead of dying, The Fallen seemed to get stronger._

_No. He __was__ getting stronger. The power radiated from him, flowed through his circuits, and emanated from him, becoming red in colour, like his burning optics._

_This__ was pure evil – pure, and utter, evilness._

*

I struggled to make sense of everything. "Wh-what?" What was he _talking_ about? What had everyone who had said that been _thinking_?

How had _I_ started the war?

"So," He continued. "Give me reason."

"Reason to _what_?"

"To prove me wrong." His voice was cold, as usual, but there was something else in there…something I couldn't quite get my damaged-beyond-repair CPU around. "Emma…please…don't hate me for this…"

Hate him for what?

What was he going to do?

Right then and there, I hoped that he would kill me.

***

Meg: Sorry, I just couldn't resist throwing in lines from _New Divide_, my All Time Favourite Song. It is THE BESTEST!!

Wasp: Wasp could've told you _that_.

Meg: Quiet you, and go back to being dead!

Wasp: Yes Ma'am. *Dies*

Moondancer: T.T

Sunchaser: It can't end like this.

Meg: Don't worry, it won't.

Sunchaser: Good.


	55. Darkness Descends

CHAPTER EIGHT

Darkness Descends

***

_Optimus Prime's P.O.V:_

_The Fallen faced me, his optics glowing bright red as the power emanated from him._

"_Now you will see the __true__ power that is mine!" He shouted. "I may not even __need__ the All-Spark!"_

_I was at a loss of what I should do. The Matrix was not like the All-Spark at all._

_The All-Spark had overloaded Megatron's circuits and killed him._

_The Matrix…didn't work in the same way with The Fallen._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, although there was no one there beside me._

_But, a gentle voice whispered in my audio receptor: "Opti, my darling, you __can__ win this. I have __always__ believed in you."_

_Bianca? My beloved…was…dead?_

_I faced The Fallen then, rage burning up from deep inside of my spark. Because of The Fallen…my spark mate and her unborn sparkling were dead._

_I was going to end this._

_Right now._

*

Meanwhile, I was going through hell. My sensors were all scrambled, and I couldn't make sense of what was going on.

The rain lashed relentlessly against my armour, and I honestly believed, then and there, that I was going to die.

That I was going to go to the Well Of All Sparks, to be with Nenona and Jerome, Mum and Dad, Tiffany, and all those who had died in the name of what they had loved.

Those four, plus one who had never gotten a chance to live…

Strangely enough, it didn't hurt me as much as it had the _last_ time I had died. In fact, it was quite refreshing and comforting to know that, soon, I would be with those I cared about.

My spark only ached for those I was leaving behind. Bumblebee…and Starscream…I hadn't though it was possible I could love _anyone_ as much as I loved those two.

Bumblebee…who had been with me since I'd first learned of the Autobots' presence here on earth. Bumblebee, who had the most beautiful optics in the entire universe, and who had held my hand through all of these years.

And Starscream…who had sacrificed everything he'd ever wanted just to be with me. Starscream, who had put aside his differences with the Autobots to stand by my side and fight against evil, and who's red optics had taught me not to fear Decepticons.

I wasn't afraid.

I would never be afraid.

Strange feelings began to overwhelm me then, feelings I had felt before.

Feelings of wonder and joy, but I couldn't understand _why_ I was feeling them at the moment.

My CPU was beyond recognition of what was fact and what was fantasy, real and surreal, all at the same time.

All I knew was when the blinding white light overwhelmed me again, and I was staring at something I couldn't quite grasp the meaning of.


	56. The Sands Of Time

CHAPTER NINE

The Sands Of Time

***

_Angelina's P.O.V:_

_The most upsetting thing I have ever seen, and this includes things I saw back in the ghettos, was the lifeless bodies of two robots and two young kids lying there, and the beings who grieved for them when the battle was over, under the red skies that now stained Egypt._

_Bumblebee, Jetfire and Jetstorm grieved for Shooting Star. Bumblebee had lost his only daughter, and the Jet-Twins had lost their spark-mate, before she'd even fully understood __why__ they all cared so much about each other._

_Starscream and Blitzwing grieved for Honey Bee. Starscream had lost __his__ only daughter, and Blitzwing, his spark-mate._

_But, I think Bumblebee also grieved for Honey Bee, and Starscream grieved for Shooting Star. It was strange, that way, kind of bitter-sweet._

_But mostly bitter._

_There were those who grieved for Bianca, and the sparkling who had never gotten to see the light of day._

_There were even those who grieved for Wasp, namely one Moondancer, who cried into the chest-plate of her twin sister._

_My own special twin friends, Skids and Mudflap, were unusually quiet, and I was sitting on Mudflap's shoulder._

"_Mudflap," I whispered. "Can you get a radio broadcast sent out to every single radio in the world?"_

_He knew what I meant, and a few seconds later said: "Ya're on air."_

_I nodded, took a deep breath, and said: "Everyone, dis is Angelina, speakin' ta ya all the way from Egypt, ya'll. Somethin' just happened…a battle 'tween good and evil. The good side won…but we lost important members of our own side, beings that we'll grieve for, for eternity…I gotta sing this song. For them."_

_Skids suddenly started playing the backing track to the song through his own speakers, broadcasting the message to every radio in the world._

_There's a woman crying out tonight, her world has changed, she asks God why,_

_Her only son has died and now her daughter cries, she can't sleep at night…_

_I sung the whole song from start to finish, not my usual kind of scene, but it was fitting._

_I didn't really care about copyright just then. We could deal with that later._

_And then, just when I thought nothing __else__ could go wrong, Kelsi came running out of a little three-walled, roofless hut that had somehow survived the battle, yelling for Ironhide._

_Ironhide caught her in his hands, and held her up so that they were eye-to-optic. "What's happened, Kelsi?"_

_I couldn't help but wonder if, when she was older, Kelsi would be Iornhide's girl. It was a strange thing to wonder, very strange indeed._

_Kelsi couldn't answer, but just pointed to the hut._

_Curious, some of us went to see what was going on._

_Ratchet and Sky, in their holoforms, met us outside of the hut, and let us in a few at a time._

_Kelsi and me went in first, along with Ironhide, Arcee and prowl, all in their holoforms._

_Zikya was lying in Wheeljack's holoform's arms, sobbing over something she was holding in her arms._

_I heard Arcee suddenly say: "Still-born." And my heart just about got wrenched in two._

"_He never…even…had a chance!" Zikya sobbed. She couldn't find anything happy about __this__ situation, which scared me stiff._

_Everything was sliding downhill, really fast._

_And I didn't know if there was an uphill struggle coming up next…or if we'd just fallen into the endless chasm below._


	57. Untying The Knot

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Untying The Knot

***

_Optimus Prime's P.O.V:_

_I knelt over Emma's weak and injured-beyond-repair form, knowing that it was too late, and that no amount of medical healing could save her now._

_I didn't look up when Bumblebee and Starscream appeared, and they ran over to us._

"_What happened?" Bumblebee asked, at the same time Starscream wanted to know: "Where's Megatron? Where's The Fallen?"_

_They both sank to their knees beside their spark-mate, and each took one of her hands. Her green optics were unfocused._

"_Emma battled against both Megatron and The Fallen," I answered Bumblebee, and then added to Starscream: "Both of them are dead."_

"_And Em..?" Bumblebee let the question trail off, as he looked at his spark-mate._

"_She isn't going to make it." I said gravely._

"_No!" Starscream yelled. "She __has__ to make it! She __can't__ die!"_

"_Starscream, we have all lost something precious to us today," I said in a heavy voice, feeling like my spark couldn't get anymore broken. "These are the things that scar our sparks, and leave us with nothing…"_

"_Too right they leave us with __nothing__!" Starscream shouted. "Honey Bee is __dead__! If Em goes…I'll have __no one__!"_

"_What about Stream Fire?" Bumblebee muttered, holding up one of Emma's hands to his face. "Oh Em, please…I can't live my life without you…"_

_Emma suddenly spoke then, as raw energon trailed from her mouth. "Yes you can, Bee-Bee," Her voice strengthened a little bit, as her eyes grew out of focus even more. "And you __will__ – all this time, I've been so selfish. My daughters are the most important thing, they __must__ be kept alive…they are the All-Spark twins. You two…must raise them for me…"_

"_Em…" Starscream whispered._

"_Be strong, Screamer, my Star," Emma said firmly. "You too, Bee-Bee. I love you two so much…more then you will ever know…" She closed her optics. "But…it's time to let go…it's time for __me__ to go…at least I got to see you both…one last time…take care of everyone for me…take care of Honey Bee and Shooting Star…be sure they grow up right, and that Blitzwing and the Jet-Twins treat them right…Optimus, take care of Bianca and Prisma for me…someone make sure that Zikya and Wheeljack raise Prometheus right…make sure that Kelsi takes her vitamins…and that she and Ironhide end up together…and that she stops playing matchmaker…oh, she never will. Make sure Stream Fire and Barricade end up together too…Screamer, take care of your sister, keep her out of trouble…Bee-Bee…take care of Wasp for me…please, watch out for him and Moondancer…please, just do all the things…I never got to do…"_

"_Emma…" Bumblebee and Starscream said in one voice._

"_Princess…" I whispered._

"_I love you all…my family…" Her voice faded. "Goodbye…"_

_And her body shattered into a million points of light, as the rain stopped and sunlight broke through the clouds._


	58. I Give My Life Up For You

CHAPTER TWELVE

I Give My Life Up For You

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

_The skies of Egypt suddenly turned a crystal-clear pristine blue, as the shining white-yellow sun sparkled cheerfully down on it, and a million points of sparkling blue light drifted across the sky in a wide arc, stunning everyone who saw it into silence._

_The light drifted over to the body of the dead Autobot, Bianca._

_It floated across her spark chamber and then, suddenly, her optics lightened, her body turned white again, and she sat up with a stunned gasp._

"_D-did we win!?" She cried. She gazed up at the blue light, and recognition dawned over her face. "Oh…it's…Emma…thankyou…" She placed her hands over her stomach, and closed her optics as purple energon tears dripped from them._

_The light floated over to the fallen vampire-bot, Wasp._

_It drifted across his spark chamber, and his purple optics and green body lightened, before he sat up in shock. "W-where am I? What happened? Butterfly-Bot..? Emma…" He was suddenly swept into a circuit-crushing hug by his spark-mate, Moondancer._

_The light lingered over the bodies of the All-Spark twins, Honey Bee and Shooting Star, before their eyes snapped open, their skin coloured again, and they both sat up in shock._

"_We're alive?" They said in unison. Then, they looked up at the blue light, and whispered: "Mamma?" Before their respective spark-mates had to welcome them back to the land of the living._

_The light travelled past the stunned Autobots such as Andy and Sunstreaker, before travelling into the little hut and dancing around Zikya, Wheeljack and their stillborn baby._

_The light lingered over the baby's body, before travelling into his nose and mouth._

_There was a moment of pause, and then the baby opened his clear, bright blue eyes, and began to cry._

_The light danced around, as Zikya began sobbing happily and Wheeljack just held her and their son._

"_Primus bless you…" Wheeljack whispered. "Thankyou, Emma…"_

"_Yes, thankyou Emma…" Zikya said, glancing up at the sky briefly before returning her gaze to her precious little son, who had stopped crying and was looking happily up at his Mum and Dad._

_The light then returned to its arc, which could be seen by everyone in the known universe, and was the most beautiful thing in the entirety of creation._


	59. Love Taught Me

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Love Taught Me

***

Meg: We're drawing to a close here, peoples! I'm sorry if you don't like this ending, but I am nothing if not a little bit creative. I like to shock you.

Wasp: Uh, that's _my_ job…and don't tell me to be dead again!

Meg: Okay then. I won't.

Wasp: …I'm speechless.

Blurr: Now-THERE'S-a-first!!

***

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

_Optimus Prime's P.O.V:_

_One year has passed since Emma sacrificed her life to bring back to life those she loved, and to give two others a chance at life. Her sacrifice was not in vain, and it will __never__ be forgotten, for all eternity, in the generations to come her story will be told over and over again, so that it may always be remembered._

_The Decepticons have been destroyed, once and for all, and none of them remain on this planet, but __we__ will continue to remain here, as this is where our lives are._

_Sentinel Prime and Elita1 are together, and are thinking about starting a family soon, although Sentinel is __still__ finding new things to be scared of here on earth._

_Sunstreaker says that he isn't ready to have sparklings yet, because taking care of Kelsi is a full-time job for him. Backdraft says that Sunstreaker is just worried that the sparklings will turn out more beautiful than he is._

_Sideswipe and Arlexa have their hands full at the moment, trying to convince Kelsi that pranking everyone five times a week __isn't__ a healthy occupation. Kelsi counters this, by saying that if she needs help, Ironhide will protect her. She and him are currently creating the world's longest friendship bracelet, in colours of pastel pink and yellow._

_Hornet and Moth are thinking of having another sparkling, and Ratchet and Sky Dragon are just wondering how on earth a vampire-bot can have a sparkling in the first place! Meanwhile, Dragonfly has scanned a new alte mode, and has gained the ability to turn into a giant metal dragonfly._

_Moondancer is still trying to convince Wasp to turn her into a vampire-bot too, but he keeps trying to come up with reasons why she wouldn't want to be one. So far, he's losing, two hundred and six to three._

_Sunchaser and Blurr accidentally got roped into joining an underground racing circuit, and no one on this planet is fast enough to beat them. There is a whole room at the base where they keep all of their fool's gold trophies._

_Arcee has started up a school for the young bots and humans children at the base, teaching them everything they need to know about life. Prowl is there too – he's teaching them Circuit-Su, with the help of his assistants, Jazz and Shadow. Jazz is also teaching the young ones the finer points of culture here on earth, including heavy metal music, break-dancing and 'what movies are hot and what movies are not'._

_Stream Fire and Barricade are expected to become parents sometime soon, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have a bet pool going, with most bets placed on the sparkling becoming a police helicopter. Stream Fire is still trying to convert Barricade into a __real__ 'good cop', but she can't get him to remove the words __**To Punish And Enslave**__ from the side of his vehicle form._

_Zikya and Wheeljack's son, Prometheus, is a very healthy child, despite being born a couple of months early. He learned how to walk and talk faster than any human sparkling known, just to be able to keep up with the rest of us. Zikya and Wheeljack are extremely proud parents, and hope that Prometheus will become an inventor just like they are._

_Angelina __didn't__ get in trouble for singing someone else's song on international radio, but she __did__ decide to give up her singing career, and instead went into the ice-cream business with Skids and Mudflap, driving around and selling ice-cream to kids on hot days. We're…still trying to figure out if this is a good thing or not._

_Bianca and I had a sparkling, a healthy fem-bot we named Prisma. She has the qualities of a leader, which Bianca says she gets from me, and all of the grace and beauty of her Mother. I've been told that I am a little overprotective of my sparkling, but I'm sure everyone understands._

_Shooting Star and Honey Bee are still the best of friends, and are growing up slowly but steadily, their aging process slowed down so that they may be immortal also. As Rainbow Light, they enjoy flying with the Jetfire, Jetstorm and Blitzwing, who wanted to teach the girls German. Jetfire and Jetstorm wished to teach them Russian, and an argument occurred. They finally agreed to teach their own respective spark-mates their own respective languages, which turned out to be pointless, as the girls just taught the other language to each other._

_Bumblebee and Starscream watch their daughters grow up, guiding them with love and care, and never do they forget to remind the girls of their brave Mother. Bumblebee and Starscream both still ache for their spark-mate, and have never forgotten her. They never will, as long as their sparks still remember her, and the rings still remain welded to their fingers._

_None of us will ever forget her._

_I am Optimus Prime._

_And I send this message out to everyone._

_I watch over my Autobot family, and will continue to watch over them, and anyone who joins us in the future._

_I just wish that Emma could have been here, to share in all of this with us._

_She could have taught us so much._

_Oh, wait,__ I realise, smiling as a group of blue butterflies flies past me and into the pristine blue sky. __She already has._

*

'_And I know you won't belong, til' you turn to a butterfly,_

_I know you're weak but you're hanging on,_

_Cause' you're dreaming of a broken sky…'_

***

Meg: There we go! My fan fic is finished (with inspiration drawn from both _Ark_ and _Lifehouse_ (that's a band, by the way, peoples).

Stream Fire: We are not _peoples_!

Meg: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway, please read my fan fic, _Violet Creation_, starring Celestia, Celestine and…Barricade! I hope to have chapter two up soon!

Barricade: Yes, read it, or I will punish and enslave you.

Stream Fire: Okay!

Barricade: -_-;;;;;;;;


	60. Part Four Epilogue

PART FOUR

Epilogue

***

I walked forward in the cool, dim darkness, unafraid and, most of all, safe.

Safe from…_everything_. Everything I had once feared, meant absolutely nothing to me now.

Everything I had loved…I could never see again. I had given it all up, to save it.

But, in a way, that was okay.

Because…it was just better this way.

Better that they didn't see this, and better that they were all happy, up there.

While I stayed safe, down here, in this beautiful hell.

I apologized every night to them for it, but I would not change it now.

I was, to put it strangely enough, very, very _happy_.

Walking towards me for the first time was the one named Priamos, the name I had chosen…the name _we_ had chosen.

It meant 'leader'.

He had died along with me, and come to this place with me, to meet _him_.

He was small, with silver and black armour, and wings tucked neatly against his back.

He reached me and looked at me with his optics.

One blood red, the other metallic green.

He opened his mouth, his small, half-vampire fangs glintered in the non-existent light, and said simply: "Mamma."

Of course I picked him up, and held him to me, to my spark, which beat still, albeit it was now a slower, more steady spark-beat than before.

I carried Priamos over to where _he_ was.

"Pappa." Priamos said, tilting his head to the side in a way that I still sometimes do.

Wordlessly, his Father took him, and held him close in the same way I had.

We looked at each other, but said nothing, both sharing in the silent moment of our son's first steps and words.

Here we were, surrounded by the dim darkness, and more Decepticons then I could count, but words could not even begin to describe how I felt right now, in this strange, underworld of ours.

At last, I looked deep into _his_ red optics, the optics of the one keeping me tied down to the centre of existence, and said: "Alive?"

Megatron nodded. "Alive." He agreed. He held our sparkling in one arm and placed the other around my waist.

I sat down next to him, and leant my head on his shoulder, thinking:

I am Emma, the Butterfly of this world.

I was once a part of another world, and a part of me still remains there, in the sparks and hearts and heart-sparks of every life I touched.

I came, I loved, I lost.

Now I am here.

And I am _alive_…


End file.
